As Sete Estrelas
by The Four Evil Stars
Summary: Noite na Mansão Kido... Mais um atentado contra Athena. Mais uma vez querem a cabeça da Deusa, dessa vez para uma vingança. Ares mostra sua face...revelado os verdadeiros inimigos! capítulo 13 on line
1. Capítulo 1

As Sete Estrelas 

By: Three Evil Stars. (CaHh Kinomoto, Juliane.chan, Akane Kittsune)

**Capítulo 1: **

Noite na mansão Kido...alguns dias após o fim da Grandiosa batalha dos deuses, onde a deusa Atena venceu os deuses.

Lá estão os cavaleiros de Bronze, feridos e enfraquecidos, se recuperando das duras batalhas.

Enquanto eles descansam em seus quartos, Atena olha o firmamento, admirando as estrelas...e nota o brilho incomum de sete delas.

"Essas estrelas..." - ela murmura e de repente, nota algo curioso em seus jardins.

Haviam três mulheres paradas, observando-a. Apesar da escuridão, pode perceber que usavam armaduras.

Saori moveu a cabeça rapidamente, e estreitou os olhos para poder enxergar melhor. Mas já não havia mais nada no jardim... O que teria sido aquilo?

A mulher desceu as escadas da mansão decidida a ir até lá, ver se realmente havia alguma coisa. Abriu a porta lentamente, e passou por ela sem fazer barulho. Caminhou até o centro do jardim e olhou ao redor atentamente, captando qualquer movimento que pudesse lhe parecer suspeito.

"Mas o que...?" -murmurou, tentando entender o que acontecia ali

Então, Saori tem um pressentimento ruim e corre para dentro da mansão, mas precisamente para um dos quartos onde os cavaleiros de bronze repousavam. Abriu a primeira porta e com alivio viu que Ikki, shun e Shiryu ainda estavam adormecidos.

Foi ao quarto seguinte, onde Seiya e Hyoga estavam. Entrou e encontrou tudo em paz e silencio. Estava para sair quando notou uma coisa. Não havia deixado a janela aberta.

"Quem está aí?" - a deusa chamou.

"Saori? O que foi?" - Seiya despertou.

Hyoga acorda também e arregala os olhos surpreso ao ver três vultos atrás de Atena.

"Quem são vocês?" - o russo pergunta alterado, mal conseguindo erguer-se da cama.

Atena não virou-se para trás. Continuou a olhar para o cavaleiro de Cisne, e em seguida para Seiya. Sentiu cosmos extremamente poderosos vindos de trás de si.

Seria mesmo possível? Será que tudo já não havia acabado?

Lentamente, a Deusa se voltou para trás, e arregalou os olhos ao ver quem eram os três vultos

"Deusa Atena." - uma das mulheres falou. - "Viemos trazer uma mensagem de nossa Grande Imperatriz Perséfone."

"Ela deseja vê-la em seu reino." - comentou a outra.

"É claro que...deseja vê-la morta!"

"Perséfone?" - Atena as encarou.

"Estão ameaçando a Saori?" - Seiya, mesmo enfraquecido se coloca entre Atena e as estranhas.- "Quem são vocês?"

"Patético." - disse uma delas, saindo das sombras, revelando-se ser uma jovem muito bela, de longos e lisos cabelos ruivos que ultrapassavam os ombros, olhos castanhos frios.- "Somos a morte!"

"O que... O que querem dizer?" perguntou Hyoga, fazendo um grande esforço para manter-se em pé.

"Creio que não tenha entendido direito..." murmurou a outra, aproximando-se da ruiva e podendo ser melhor vista por aqueles que se encontravam na sala. Seus longos cabelos negros contrastavam com sua pele branca e seus olhos verdes. Ela encarou o cavaleiro de cisne e sorriu.

"Preste atenção... Viemos aqui em nome de Perséfone, entregar um recado para Atena."

"O que pretendem fazer?" perguntou Saori, sem tirar os olhos das duas, mas ao mesmo tempo prestando atenção na terceira, que estava entre as sombras ainda.

"Matá-los!" - respondeu a ruiva.

"Queria vê-las tentar isso!" - a voz de Ikki chama a atenção de todos. Ele apareceu, acompanhado por Shun e Shiryu.

"Não pensem que podem vir aqui e nos ameaçar e ficar por isso mesmo!" - Seiya estava impaciente.

"Seiya não!" - pediu Saori. - "Estão muito enfraquecidos por causas das sucessivas lutas."

"Ouça sua deusa, menino." - a terceira apareceu, seu rosto oculto por uma máscara.- "Se ficar quieto, morrerá sem dor!"

"Ora sua...METEOROS!"

Ignorando os apelos de Saori, Seiya investe contra a ruiva, que desvia facilmente do golpe, e segura Pégasus pelo punho.

"Sou o Espectro de Harpia, a estrela maligna da Luz." - e dá um contra golpe em Seiya, jogando-o contra Hyoga. - "Estão tão feridos, que considero essa luta covardia. Ninfa, Ariadne...vamos terminar com isso!

"Não sei isso tudo vai valer mesmo a pena, Harpia. São tão patéticos..." murmurou Ninfa, olhando para Ikki.

"Vocês falam demais!" resmungou o cavaleiro de fênix, se preparando para atacá-las.

"Pare Ikki! Vocês estão fracos demais!" insistiu Atena, correndo até o cavaleiro mas sem tirar os olhos das garotas.

"Como já foi dito uma vez..." Falou a mulher de máscara "Ouça sua deusa. Às vezes ela fala coisas certas."

"Ora sua.."

"As ordens da Imperatriz não podem ser ignoradas." - Harpia eleva seu Cosmos. - "Morram!"

O Cosmo de Harpia ia ao encontro de Ikki e Atena. Fênix rapidamente gira o corpo com a intenção e usa-lo como escudo e proteger a deusa, mas inesperadamente, o golpe fatal não chegou a eles.

"Quem ousa?" - Harpia indaga surpresa.

"Ninguém morrerá hoje. A menos que insistam em ataca-los." - um homem de longos cabelos azuis, segurava em uma de suas mãos o cosmos lançado por Harpia, ao mesmo tempo em que a encarava. - "Eu sou o Saga, cavaleiro de ouro de Gêmeos."

"Viram?" - foi dizendo um outro rapaz,que chegava naquele instante. - "Eu disse que era uma boa idéia virmos aqui. Principalmente depois que o Shaka teve um dos seus pressentimentos."

"Oui, Milo...você acertou...desta vez!"

"Kamus, você podia me dar créditos de vez em quando, sabia?"

"Chega de baboseiras!" - pediu um homem de longos cabelos loiros. - "Não é hora para isso."

"Só ele para usar a palavra 'baboseira'". - provocou Milo.

"Cavaleiros de Ouro?" - Seiya espantou-se.

Ninfa desviou os olhos para Harpia rapidamente, e deu um passo para trás ao notar que Akane havia sumido subitamente. Sorriu ao ver que ela estava nas sombras atrás dos cavaleiros, e voltou seus olhos para Atena.

"Quem são esses agora?" - perguntou, desviando os olhos para os tais cavaleiros de ouro. Aquilo não estava nos planos, e com certeza eles eram mais fortes que os outros.

"Somos os cavaleiros de ouro" - respondeu Shaka calmamente, passando os olhos pela sala.

"Não eram três?" - perguntou Milo, olhando para elas.

"Não só éramos, como somos." - murmurou uma voz por trás dos cavaleiros, fazendo-os virarem-se rapidamente. Akane era perspicaz...

Um brilho de cor rubra e de repente Milo é lançado longe, atravessando a janela e parte da parede do quarto, mas o Cavaleiro cai em pé nos jardins abaixo.

"Que droga! Ela foi traiçoeira!" - resmungou antes de voltar sua atenção para cima.

Pode ver os três vultos saltarem graciosamente e ficarem diante dele. Milo se ergue, e as encara.

"Ele ainda está vivo, Ariadne!" - Ninfa demonstrou sua impaciência.

"A armadura dele é forte!" - defendeu-se.

Saga e Shaka agora estavam ao lado de Milo. Kamus permanecia ainda com Atena, ao seu lado para protege-la de algum novo ataque, enquanto observava o cenário de uma provável luta.

"Mestre Kamus...como souberam?" - perguntou Hyoga, aproximando-se.

"Shaka estava meditando quando percebeu o nascimento de sete estrelas malignas. Estrelas estas que antes não existiam nos céus. Sentiu que Atena estava em perigo." - o cavaleiro analisou as mulheres. - "Mesmo estando em suas melhores formas, elas seriam adversárias dignas de respeito, Cavaleiros de Bronze. Não são mulheres comuns!"

"Pudemos perceber isso já!" resmungou Ikki, impaciente.

** OooOooOooO**

"Será que terei que fazer tudo..." resmungou Ninfa, encarando Harpia. "O que acha?"

Não obteve resposta. Apenas um movimento com a cabeça e Harpia havia sumido do campo de vista dos cavaleiros.

Uma rajada de luz cortou o jardim, arremessando Saga longe, e antes que Milo pudesse se mover Ninfa passou a atacá-lo incessantemente.

**OooOooOooO**

Ainda na mansão, Ariadne encarava Kamus e escutava tudo o que ele falava. Escondida nas sombras, apenas captava informações, para utilizá-las depois...

"Interessante. Você não me atacou como suas companheiras fizeram." - Shaka dirigiu-se a Ariadne que apenas o observava.

"Quer uma luta?" - ela perguntou, antes de elevar seu Cosmos, fios dourados se soltam dos braços de sua armadura, e como se ganhassem vida, avançam contra Shaka. - "Meu fio irá cortar sua cabeça!"

"Ariadne...não acredito que seja seu nome verdadeiro." - O cosmo de Shaka repele o ataque de Ariadne. - "E não sinto em você a intenção verdadeira em me ferir."

"Não diga tolices!" - ela fica furiosa, antes de ataca-lo novamente.

**OooOooOooO**

Enquanto isso, Saga defendia-se dos ataques de Harpia. Admirando a persistência dela em querer derruba-lo. Mas em um breve momento de descuido, ela consegue acertar-lhe o rosto com um soco. Mas ele se recupera, pegando-a pelo braço e jogando-a ao chão.

Harpia ao tocar o chão, usa sua mão livre para se impulsionar para cima e assim consegue se soltar. No processo não percebe que perde algo...um medalhão que usava e que ficou esquecido na relva.

**OooOooOooO**

Ninfa parou de atacar Milo de repente e estreitou os olhos verdes para ele. Desviou o olhar para a grama e então como se nada tivesse acontecido, deu as costas para ele.

"O que pensa que está fazendo!" perguntou o cavaleiro, tentando acertá-la com um soco.

A garota desviou facilmente e passou-lhe uma rápida rasteira, derrubando-o no chão.

"Vocês cavaleiros de ouro devem aprender melhor a se cuidar" resmungou, sorrindo para ele.

Milo devolveu o sorriso e também deu uma rasteira em Ninfa que caiu desajeitadamente ao chão. Em seguida, as mãos fortes do Cavaleiro de Escorpião a manterem presa.

"Seu...atrevido! Vou te matar por ter feito isso comigo!" - ameaçava furiosa.

"Ora, dois podem jogar o mesmo jogo." - sorriu ironicamente. - "Pena que é minha adversária. Quem dera tivesse tido oponentes tão lindas assim!"

"O-o que disse?" - ficou corada.

"Que tem os olhos mais lindos que eu já vi!"

"Acaso notou que eu quero matá-lo?"

"Detalhes...detalhes..." - e seu rosto foi se aproximando do dela, que já estava nervosa.

Ninfa parou de repente e juntou as mãos no peitoral do cavaleiro.

"Se você quer jogar... Então vamos jogar." murmurou, empurrando-o para o outro lado e ficando por cima dele. "Acontece que detalhes... Nunca podem passar despercebidos." Completou, sorrindo.

**OooOooOooO**

Saga parou de repente e a encarou. Aquilo estava se tornando mais difícil do que imaginara a princípio. Como uma mulher tão bela podia ser tão poderosa?

Balançou a cabeça. Aquilo não era hora de admirar a beleza de uma mulher. Ainda por cima sua inimiga! Estava ficando igual ao Milo, precisava parar de andar com ele.

"O que está olhando?" - Harpia perguntou.

"Qual é o seu nome?"

"Meu nome?" - ela espantou-se. - "Sou Harpia, a Estrela..."

"Seu nome verdadeiro." - ele a cortou.

"Meu antigo nome não interessa!" - respondeu atacando-o de novo com um facho de luz.

Saga continuou a encarar aquela mulher. Intrigante! Não achava uma palavra para defini-la melhor. Aproximou-se lentamente dela, sem qualquer intenção de ataque.

"Se não interessasse, não estaria perguntando."

"Pois perde seu tempo tentando saber." - Respondeu a garota, afastando-se dele e posicionando-se para mais um ataque.

**OooOooOooO**

Ariadne passou a atacar o belo cavaleiro de virgem. Entre um soco e outro, aproveitava para analisar a armadura dele. Qualquer erro que tivesse ali, certamente não passaria despercebido por ela. Seria ótimo descobrir um ponto fraco naquelas armaduras.

"Vai continuar assim?" perguntou o cavaleiro, a encarando sério.

"O que quer dizer!" perguntou a garota, irritada.

"Você entendeu."

"Não...eu não entendo!" - ela hesita, o que estava acontecendo com ela?

Olhou em direção e percebeu mais uma pessoa ali. Reconheceu os cosmo da pessoa. Era melhor trocar de tática.

"Aqui não é o melhor lugar ou momento para uma luta, cavaleiro." - e recolheu seus fios dourados. - "Harpia!"

Saga encarou a mulher a sua frente assim que escutou a outra chamá-la. Ariadne parou na janela e deu um assobio alto... Harpia olhou para o cavaleiro e sorriu.

"Está na hora..."

**OooOooOooO**

Ninfa parou de repente ao escutar o conhecido assobio ecoando no lugar. Olhou para o tal Milo mais uma vez e abaixou-se, de modo à sussurrar em seu ouvido.

"Nos veremos mais vezes..." falou, dando um breve beijo em seus lábios e saltando na direção onde Ariadne se encontrava.

"Atena." - Ariadne avisa. - "Em três dias retornaremos para buscarmos sua cabeça. Esteja certa disso!"

Em seguida, as três guerreiras desaparecem na escuridão.

Saga percebe que elas não estavam mais por perto, e decide ir até onde Atena e os outros estão. Para ao notar um brilho dourado no chão. Ele se abaixa e pega o objeto. Um medalhão. O abre e vê a foto de um casal e um bebê, de cabelos ruivos e sorridentes, e uma inscrição: "Juliane...nosso pequeno anjo...Sempre a amaremos...seus pais."

"Que garotas duronas!" - comenta Milo chegando.

"Acredito que lutou com todas as suas forças." - Shaka chegou, ironizando.

"Lógico que sim! Levo muito a sério minhas obrigações como cavaleiro e..."

"Isso é baton?" - Shaka pergunta apontando para a boca dele. - "Essa coisa vermelha."

"Baton?" - ele passa a mão sobre os lábios e sorri. - "Fazer o que? Elas me amam."

Saga não prestava a atenção na discussão entre Milo e Shaka, ainda observava o medalhão. Ele percebera quem é o bebê na foto.

"Juliane? Esse é o seu nome?"

"Conseguiu arrancar o nome de uma delas, é?" perguntou Milo, encarando Saga de maneira curiosa "E ganhou até presentinho..."

"Pare de besteiras seu idiota." resmungou Shaka, voltando-se para onde Kamus estava com Athena. "Temos que ver o que faremos. Ariadne disse três dias..."

"É... Temos três dias." murmurou Saga, fechando o medalhão e caminhando na direção da mansãoKido.

**OooOooOooO**

Continua...

Juli: E pensar que essa história surgiu durante uma brincadeira de RPG na madrugada! Msn caindo toda hora, gente nos interrompendo, irmão querendo o PC...XD Espero que se divirtam em ler essa história da mesma maneira que me diverti escrevendo-a.

caHh: XD Veja o que o tédio pode criar...rs Eu achei a idéia interessante, e me diverti fazendo o capítulo com a Juli. Espero que gostem

Akane: Aff, nem me esperam pra fazer XD Bem, fazer o quê... Papi é mal u.u Imagino como elas fizeram... A Juli toda hora sendo tragada pela a net do Mal ô.o Até o próximo capítulo!

Notas: As Sete Estrelas que protegem Perséfone:

Akane de Ariadne..a estrela maligna da beleza; (Ariadne era filha de Minos, ajudou Teseu no labirinto do Minotauro, oferecendo-o um novelo que ele poderia desenrolar no labirinto a fim de poder encontrar a saída depois de matar o minotauro. Foi abandonada por ele depois e morreu de tristeza.)

Juliane, espectro de Harpia, estrela maligna da luz; (as Harpias eram seres metade aves de rapina, metade mulheres.)

Camile, espectro de Ninfa, estrela maligna da paz. (Ninfas eram seres lendários, ligados à natureza. Eram como fadas.)

Desdêmona, Espectro de Lamiai, a estrela maligna da escuridão (Lamiai era um monstro metade mulher, corpo de serpente que se alimentava de sangue de bebês..o vampiro grego);

Esteno, Espectro de Górgona, a estrela maligna da Dor (Górgona era outro nome da Medusa);

Yakumo, Espectro de Quimera...a estrela maligna do sofrimento (Quimera, monstro lendário)

Tessa, Espectro de Erínia, a estrela maligna da Ira (Eínias ou Fúrias eram filhas do sangue derramado por Saturno (Cronos) e da Terra (Gaia), eram forças misteriosas que desconheciam aautoridade dos seres olímpicos. O Próprio Júpiter (Zeus) devia obedecer-lhes. São três : Alecto, Tisífone e Megera. Vingadoras dos crimes, perseguiam sua vítima torturando-a de todas as maneiras, até enlouquecê-la. Às vezes as Fúrias (Erínias) enviavam punições coletivas à uma região inteira, como epidemias e tempestades. Castigavam principalmente o homicídio e os crimes contra a família.


	2. Capítulo 2

As Sete Estrelas 

By: Three Evil Stars. (CaHh Kinomoto, Juliane.chan, Akane Kittsune)

**Capítulo 2:**

Em um lugar afastado dali...em uma espécie de templo esculpido dentro de uma caverna, tres jovens chegam de uma missão que fracassou.

"Ora, ora...voltaram..."-uma voz carregada de sarcasmo as provoca.-"E sem a cabeça de Atena?"

"Górgona."-Ariadne foi a primeira a falar.-"Foi você quem enviou Lamiai para nos espionar?"

"Não...foi a Imperatriz."-uma mulher de cabelos e olhos azuis escuros respondeu.-"Ela quer vê-las."

"Já estamos a caminho."-respondeu Ninfa rispidamente e assim que Górgona sumiu.-"Aiii, ela me irrita!"

"Ignore-a."-aconselhou Ariadne.

"Essa não!"-Harpia parecia em pânico.

"Que foi?"

"Meu medalhão! Eu o perdi!"

"Seu medalhão? Deve ter sido durante a luta!"

"Não posso perde-lo...é tudo o que tenho dos meus pais!"

"Você consegue recuperá-lo... Não tem nada lá que possa nos denunciar, tem?" perguntou Ninfa, a encarando.

"Ahn... Não exatamente..."- murmurou Harpia, a encarando.

"Deixem de baboseiras e vamos logo. Falhamos e agora temos que ver o que vamos fazer." cortou Ariadne, passando a caminhar para dentro da caverna.

Ninfa deu de ombros e olhou para ruiva. Fez um sinal de que era para ela se apressar e passou a caminhar logo atrás de Ariadne. Provavelmente escutariam algo não muito agradável da Imperatriz...

Andando mais profundamente pela a caverna, percebem que esta ia mais para o centro da Terra... Finalmente parecem ter chegado ao seu objetivo, o Inferno. Literalmente falando. Sentiram que algo, ou alguém nas sombras as observavam.

Ninfa olhou discretamente para um canto da caverna e vislumbrou um par de olhos vermelhos como sangue que a encaravam. Era Lamiai! Que se moveu como se pertencesse as trevas, exibindo seu sorriso sardônico. A guerreira conhecida como Ninfa não conseguiu conter um arrepio. Às vezes duvidava que Lamiai fosse humana.

"Ninfa...não deixe que ela perceba seu medo."-Harpia aconselhou.-"É disso que ela mais gosta."

Ela concordou com um aceno de cabeça.

"Juli, tem certeza que não tem nada no colar? Pode ser que eles descubram tua verdadeira identidade..." - fala Ariadne sem olhar para nenhuma das duas.

"Não"- Mentiu.-"Assim que tudo se acalmar, volto lá e o procuro."-a jovem pensou, seguindo suas amigas.

Chegaram a um enorme salão, com um trono e sentado nele havia uma belíssima mulher de longos cabelos negros, usava um longo vestido também negro e jóias.

As três guerreiras se ajoelharam diante dela.

"Vocês falharam. Deveriam matar os cavaleiros de bronze e Atena...mas falharam."

"Senhora."-Harpia se adiantou a falar.-"Perdão. Não contávamos com a aparição dos cavaleiros de ouro."

"Quer dizer então que eles apareceram?" perguntou a mulher, levantando-se de onde estava sentada a fazendo um sinal para que elas parassem com a reverência.

"Sim. E não foi só um deles." comentou Ninfa, olhando para Harpia de repente.

"Agora eles já sabem que existimos e que somos uma ameaça, mas não sabem quem nós somos..."

"O que acha que vai acontecer agora, senhora?" perguntou Harpia.

"Mais uma Guerra Santa..." A Imperatriz percebe o fato. "Quero que voltem lá e tragam a cabeça de Athena, o quanto antes. Se forem bem sucedidas..."

"Sabemos que nossa Senhora nunca quebra uma promessa." Ariadne interrompe a fala da Deusa.

Olhando de soslaio para o espectro, fala:

"Tome cuidado com a língua, Ariadne. Ela lhe colocará em maus panos." Aponta para saída e diz "Descansem e tragam a cabeça de Athena para vingar Teu Lorde!"

--------------------------

No Santuário

"Sete novas estrelas malignas."-comentou Shion, mestre do Santuário a Atena.-"Achávamos que todos tivessem sido derrotados."

"Não eram Espectros de Hades."-diz Atena.-"Em seu exército não haviam mulheres. Eram guerreiras de Perséfone.Onde estão Seiya e os outros?"

"Recuperando-se como a senhorita nos pediu. Ficarão bem aqui."

"Obrigada, Shion."-Atena olha para seus cavaleiros de ouro.-"O que acharam de nossas inimigas?"

"Beijam bem."-Milo respondeu sem pensar e ao notar que era alvo dos olhares de todos corrigiu.-"Lutam bem! Eu disse lutam bem!"

Kamus escondeu o rosto com a mão e balançou a cabeça.

"Vou ignorar seus comentários, Milo."-murmurou Shaka, voltando-se para Saga. "Eu não consegui descobrir nada sobre minha adversária que possa realmente nos ajudar em algo."

"Uma delas se chama Juliane." - falou o cavaleiro de gêmeos, encarando Atena.

"E isso ajuda? Você nem pra pegar o telefo..."- Milo parou de repente ao perceber o olhar que Shaka lançava em sua direção.

"Bem... Ariadne, Ninfa e Harpia. É tudo o que sabemos por enquanto." -falou Atena, suspirando.

"E que elas eram bem bonitas!"- Milo fala consigo -"Gostaria de saber o nome da Ninfa..."

"Milo, se quer manter seus sentidos, mantenha-se dentro do assunto!"- Shaka se exalta.

"Mas bem que você queria ter visto o rosto da sua..."- O Escorpião 'sente pena' do colega -"Que azar, pegar a amazona..."

"Milo, se não ficar quieto...eu mesmo o congelo, mon ami."-Kamus avisou.

"Milo,"- Diz a Deusa - "Sei que seu objetivo era descontrair o ambiente, mas não abuse!"

"Com licença."-Saga se retira do Salão.-"Essa conversa não nos levará a nada. Pretendo descobrir sobre elas à minha maneira."

"E como, podemos saber?"-Aioria pela primeira vez falou.

"Tenho um palpite..."-ele olha para o medalhão em sua mão."..que terei notícias em breve."

--------------------------

No Templo de Perséfone.

As três guerreiras estavam recolhidas em um grande salão, recuperando-se do encontro que tiveram com os Cavaleiros de Ouro.

Ariadne finalmente retira sua máscara, revelando seus olhos castanhos escuros e um rosto jovem, emoldurado por longos cabelos também castanhos.

"Akane."-Harpia a chamou, estava deitada em um divã, olhando o teto.-"Acha que a deusa perdeu a confiança em nós?"

"Acho que ela nunca confiou em mim, Juliane."

"Acho que ela não confia em ninguém."-Ninfa apareceu, com uma cesta de frutas.

"Está comendo de novo, Camile?"-Akane colocou as mãos na cintura, não acreditando no que via.

"Ei! Faz horas que comi alguma coisa hoje!"

"Faz uma hora que você devorou o café da manhã."-replicou Akane.-"Depois não reclame se ao entrar mais em sua própria armadura!"

"O que quer dizer com isso?"-Akane não respondeu, assumindo a posição de flor de lótus e entrando em meditação.-"Julie! Eu to ficando gorda?"

Juliane suspirou resignada, voltando seus pensamentos para a luta que tiveram. A imagem do Cavaleiro Saga veio a sua mente, e ela ficou corada. Balançou a cabeça e resmungou furiosa:

"Porco!"

"Eu to parecendo um porco de tão gorda?"-Camile desesperou-se.

gotas em todas

"Ora, ora, ora...não fiquem tão tristes assim."-Górgona apareceu.-"Afinal, a Grande Imperatriz não lhes deu uma segunda chance?"

"Górgona...você não tem nada melhor pra fazer não?"-Camile ficou furiosa.-"Vai atormentar algum órfão, assolar uma vila...burlar o fisco!"

"Já disse que detesto suas piadas sem graças?"-Górgona rebateu ficando cara a cara com Camile, seu cosmo ameaçador.

"Quer uma bala de menta emprestada? Tá precisando!"

"Sua vagab..."-parou de falar ao perceber que Harpia estava ao seu lado, a mão sobre seu ventre onde havia concentrado seu Cosmo.

"Nunca mais...ameace minha amiga."-avisou com voz pausada e controlada.

"Um dia...acertaremos nossas diferenças, Juliane."-Górgona ameaçou.

"Claro...Esteno."-sorriu de volta.

Ao sair do salão, Górgona olha para um canto sombrio e chama:

"Desdêmona...Lamiai!"

"Aqui..."-uma voz sibilante respondeu, mas não saiu das sombras que a abrigavam.

"Siga-as. Fique sempre por perto. Não confio nelas!"

"Sim..."

Mais tarde.

Ela sabia que estava se arriscando, tanto a sua vida quanto aos planos de sua mestra ao voltar àquele lugar. Mas não podia simplesmente ignorar a perda de seu bem mais precioso. Vestida com roupas normais, uma calça e uma blusa, passaria desapercebida.

Percebeu que a mansão estava vazia. Saltou com incrível facilidade o alto muro e com cautela examinava o local onde estava lutando. Ela sabia que estava se arriscando, tanto a sua vida quanto aos planos de sua mestra ao voltar àquele lugar. Mas não podia simplesmente ignorar a perda de seu bem mais precioso. Vestida com roupas normais, uma calça e uma blusa, passaria desapercebida.

Ajoelhou-se procurando-o.

"É isso o que procura...Juliane?"

Juliane ergue-se rapidamente e vê-se frente a frente com o homem chamado Saga de Gêmeos, encostado em uma árvore com o seu medalhão na mão e um sorriso irônico nos lábios.

"Co-Como...?" a pergunta simplesmente escapou dos lábios de Harpia, que não se moveu, nem tirou os olhos do cavaleiro. Então ele havia achado...

"Acho que acabou sendo descuidada..." continuou ele, a encarando.

"Não é questão de descuido." falou ela, se aproximando lentamente.

--------------------------

"Tenho certeza que foi por aqui!" resmungou Ninfa olhando para os lados em uma rua movimentada. "Onde diabos Juliane se meteu!" Se perguntava, sentando em um banco qualquer da praça. "O que deu nela dessa vez? Aposto que é falta de homem!"

"Não se preocupe, Camile, ela vai aparecer" Diz Ariadne, que estava em pé, tomando um sorvete ao lado de Ninfa. "Provavelmente foi procurar aquele pertence..."

"Mas ela sabe que pode ser descoberta! Que raio de louca ela é?" Ninfa se levanta, totalmente aborrecida.

"Se ela for pega, não vai falar. Se algo escapar de seus lábios, sabes o que faremos..."

"Sim, sei." Responde, apesar de ser totalmente contra assassinar Harpia. Elas eram amigas, afinal das contas, apesar do jeito indiferente de Akane e a apegação do passado de Juli.

"Eu quero um sorvete..." murmurou Ninfa, olhando para os lados. "Vou buscar. E você fica aqui!"

"Desde quando me dá ordens?" perguntou Akane, a encarando.

"Falta de homem. É o que eu sempre digo!" resmungou Camile, voltando-se e passando a caminhar na direção da sorveteria.

Ainda não entendia como Juliane pode ter perdido o medalhão...

--------------------------

"Isso é meu!"-Harpia estendeu a mão, um pouco receosa.

"Que tal uma troca? Fale-me sobre você e eu te devolvo isso."

"Isso não é um jogo!"-ela irritou-se.-"Que tal me devolver e eu ainda permito que sua cabeça continue sobre seus ombros?"

"Proposta tentadora...Não."-e guardou o medalhão no bolso da calça.

"Devolva isso!" grita Harpia, enquanto tenta colocar a mão no bolso em que estava o medalhão. "Você quer lutar?"

"Talvez. Mas talvez prefira por que vocês querem assassinar Athena!"

"Não é da sua conta! Devolva o meu medalhão!" Quase agarrando Saga, ela pede junto ao ouvido dele. "Por favor?" Sussurra, sabendo que esta seria sua tática final antes da luta.

"Devolve meu medalhão..." continuou Juliane, aproximando-se lentamente de Saga.

O cavaleiro nada fez. Não se moveu... E fechou os olhos inconscientemente quando os lábios de Juliane encontraram os seus.

Harpia colocou a mão dentro do bolso dele enquanto o distraia, e retirou seu medalhão de lá. Empurrou-o para trás e sorriu da maneira mais vitoriosa que conseguiu, balançando o medalhão em suas mãos.

"Cuidado pra não ser tão descuidado da próxima vez." murmurou, dando às costas para ele.

"Não é questão de descuido." murmurou ele, sarcástico, ainda sem se mover.

"O que disse?"-ela se virou elevando seu cosmo.

Saga continuou sorrindo. Aquela atitude que ele mantinha a estava irritando. Poderia lutar com ele ali e agora. Mas estava sem a sua armadura, havia saido sem ordens, e já tinha em mãos aquilo o que viera buscar. Não precisava de mais problemas. Mas a sua honra estava abalada.

"Eu devia matá-lo agora!"

"Não conseguiria."

"O que?"-se a intenção dele era provocá-la, conseguiu, pois Harpia avança sobre ele para esmurrá-lo.

"Harpia! Volte neste exato instante!" Diz uma voz vinda de cima do muro. Era Camile. "Ainda bem que te encontramos..."Neste momento percebe Saga ao lado de Juli "Aff, Ari, eu estava errada!" Grita para o outro lado do muro "Não é falta de homem, mas sim tensão sexual, como chamam!"

"Ninfa! Serás a segunda à morrer!"

"Então termine com seu homem logo. Precisamos pegar a cabeça de Athena, e eu ainda quero o meu sorvete!"

"Não acredito que me obrigam a sair com duas idiotas..." resmunga Akane colocando a mão na testa e batendo o pé no chão. "Ande logo com isso Harpia! Não temos o dia todo..."

"Enquanto resolvem isso, eu quero meu sorvete. Sabem como é, o dia tá quente e eu ainda não chupei nada!" falou Ninfa, e ao notar o olhar arregalado que Akane lhe lançou completou. "O que foi? Você quem maliciou a frase..."

Ariadne tentou acertá-la com um soco, mas a outra pulou do muro bem a tempo de desviar. Desistiu de correr atrás dela até a sorveteria, afinal, Camile era pior que uma criança quando queria. Voltou-se para Juliane e ficou a encará-la...

Saga e Juliane por um instante não sabiam o que fazer. Ariadne ergueu uma sobrancelha e perguntou:

"Querem privacidade?"

"Que? Não!"-Juliane vermelhíssima tenta acertar Saga, mas ele desvia, pegando-a pelo punho.

"Na verdade...eu preferia termos essa conversa novamente...a sós."-o cavaleiro disse.

"O que julga que eu sou? Um beijo e já está se achando?"

"Aquilo não era um beijo."

"Você o beijou?"

"Eu..."

"Isso é um beijo!"-e os lábios dele se apossam dos dela.

"Vejo que querem privacidade... Juliane, termine isso logo antes que..." Sente uma presença. Ótimo. O destino realmente não colaborava com elas. "Lamiai..." Pula o muro em direção aos 'pombinhos'

"Me solte seu canalha, porco... "

"Plano B! Lamiai!" Segura Harpia pelo braço e sai correndo "Depois a devolvo, cavaleiro!"

"O que?"-Harpia deixou-se ser levada pela amiga.-"Aquela coisa tá por aaqui?"

"Ela sempre nos vigia."-Akane não escondeu seu desgosto.-"Se ela tivesse visto esse seu 'encontro' com o cavaleiro, poderia deduzir uma suposta traição!"

"Cadê Camile?"

Ambas pararam de correr. Haviam esquecido a maluca da Camile!

--------------------------

"Um de morango e outro de pistache!"-a morena pediu e assim que o sorveteiro lhe entregou o pedido, virou-se e esbarra em alguém.

"Ei! Mundo pequeno, não?"

Camile olhou para cima. Não acreditava que estava diante daquele homem de novo!

Continua...

Obrigada gente! Obrigada pelos reviews! Que bom que estão gostando do fic!

Quanto as dúvidas:

Desdêmona foi realmente inspirada na personagem de Shakeaspere!

Não inventei nada sobre as Fúrias ou Erínias. Tudo foi retirado de livros sobre Mitologia!

Até o capítulo 3! o/


	3. Capítulo 3

As Sete Estrelas 

By: Three Evil Stars. (CaHh Kinomoto, Juliane.chan, Akane Kittsune)

**Capítulo 3:**

"Um de morango e outro de pistache!" -a morena pediu e assim que o sorveteiro lhe entregou o pedido, virou-se e esbarrou em alguém.

"Ei! Mundo pequeno, não?"

Camile olhou para cima. Não acreditava que estava diante daquele homem de novo!

"E pensar que estava achando essa idéia de que o vilão sempre volta para a cena do crime fosse lorota!"-ele disse cruzando os braços e encarando-a.

'Está enganado."-ela responde com a cara mais deslavado do mundo.-"Eu não conheço o senhor!"

"Como não?"-ele ficou indignado.-"Nunca me esqueço de um rosto!"

"Nem eu."-ela sorri e aponta pro rosto dele.-"Eu me lembraria de você!"

"Não se faça de desentendida... Ninfa não é mesmo?" perguntou ele, sem tirar os olhos da garota.

"Errou novamente. Bobinho..." respondeu a garota sorrindo e pegando uma colherzinha para tomar seu sorvete. "Tem mesmo certeza que já me viu?" continuou a garota, mentindo e se matando de rir internamente.

Seria ele bobo o suficiente para acreditar? Afinal... Estava escuro e ela estava de armadura. Mas mesmo assim... Camile parou um instante e olhou para o céu.

"Será que chove?" perguntou, não controlando o riso em seguida.

Milo piscou os olhos, tentando entender o que estava acontecendo. Era a mesma mulher da noite anterior, sim! Tinha certeza. Quando veio atrás de Saga, a pedido de Atena, mal acreditou quando a viu entrando em uma sorveteria, como uma pessoa normal. Mas era a mesma mulher sim!

"Olha aqui."-ele fala, segurando-a pelo braço, revelando seu tão famoso temperamento explosivo.-"Não gosto que me façam de bobo! Vamos sair daqui e conversarmos em um lugar com menos público!"

"Eu não vou a lugar nenhum com você!"-respondeu indignada.

"Ah, não vai?"-estava chegando ao seu limite.-"E como pretende me impedir de te arrastar daqui?"

Camile inspirou profundamente, acertou o rosto de Milo com o seu copo de sorvete e gritou, no momento em que as amigas chegavam:

"AAAAAAAAhhhhhhhhhhh! TARADO! ELE QUER ME LEVAR COM ELE! SOCORRO!"

Todos presentes na sorveteria pararam para olharem a cena. Alguns com expressões nada amigáveis dirigidas a Milo.

"Mas o quê...?" Akane parou de repente e deu meia volta. "Me recuso a dizer que a conheço!"

Juliane ainda olhava para a cena. Se não estava enganada aquele era um dos cavaleiros de ouro! Passou os olhos por Camile e começou a rir. Aquilo era no mínimo cômico!

"Ora sua..." Milo olhou para trás e avistou as duas outras garotas. Agora ele tinha certeza... Resmungou algo ininteligível antes de erguer Camile em seus ombros, passando a caminhar na direção oposta à porta em que Akane e Juliane se encontravam.

"E... Agora?" perguntou Juliane, encarando Ariadne.

"Eu já disse que nunca a vi na vida?" murmurou a outra, sarcástica, passando a caminhar calmamente pela rua. "Vou pra 'casa'" completou, deixando Harpia para trás.

"Mas..."-Juliane olhou para Akane e depois para Camile que se debatia e xingava o cavaleiro em todos os nomes conhecidos em sua língua natal, o italiano.-"Akane! Esqueceu da Lamiai?"

Akane estancou, com uma expressão contrariada deu meia volta.

"Vamos resgatar aquela lesada!"

"Seu Figlio de uma vaca! Ponha-me no chão!"-a amazona ordenava, mas Milo fingia que não ouvia e que não ligava para a cena que faziam.

"Estamos em lua de mel, senhores."-ele explicava a algumas pessoas.-"Minha jovem esposa está furiosa porque não a levei a Roma!"

Perto dali.

"Tem certeza disso, mom ami?"-perguntou Kamus a Shaka, enquanto caminhavam pelas ruas.

"Sim. Sinto os mesmos cosmos das tais amazonas de ontem."-respondeu calmamente.-"Por que estariam aqui? Disseram que voltariam em três dias. E sabem que Atena não ficaria em sua casa sem proteção..."-e para de repente, apontando adiante.-"E por que Milo está carregando uma mulher nos ombros?"

"Que!"-Kamus não acredita no que vê.-"Eu já disse a você que não o conheço."

"Eu gostaria de não conhecer, se aquela não fosse uma das mulheres que nos atacou" comentou o cavaleiro de virgem, observando mais atentamente a garota que era carregada.

"Vai me colocar no chão ou vou ter que te deixar estéril!" exclamou a garota, furiosa.

"Não liguem... Minha esposa está um pouco nervosa..." continuava o cavaleiro, sem se importar com os olhares que recebia.

"ESPOSA!" Camile parou de se debater de repente e sorriu. "Claro... EU QUERO O DIVÓRCIO! Você não é tão potente quanto dizia! Você é gay! Eu sempre soube...!"

O cavaleiro parou de repente. Aquilo já era demais. Ia largá-la no chão, no momento em que avistou Kamus e Shaka.

"Ótimo.." murmurou, sorrindo.

"Onde ela foi?" perguntou Akane, encarando Harpia "Eu DETESTO esse maldito lugar!" resmungou.

Calma... Ela deve estar por aqui. Está vendo algo?" perguntou, olhando para os lados.

"Se estivesse não estaria parada."

Juliane suspirou e deu mais uma olhada ao redor. Aquilo estava se tornando divertido, mas ao mesmo tempo ridículo.

"Foi uma péssima idéia você ter vindo atrás desse medalhão!"-explodiu Akane de repente.-"Tudo o que eu quero é matar Atena, deixar Perséfone contente e um pouco de paz. É pedir muito?"-ela olhou para os céus.-"Mas não...Você tinha que ser apegada ao passado! Você tinha que ser apegada a imagem de seus pais! Eles estão mortos, Julie..."-parou de falar ao perceber que havia ido longe demais e ver as lágrimas no rosto da amiga.

"E não precisa me lembrar que a morte deles é minha culpa também."-murmurou antes de dar as costas a Akane e pegar outro caminho.

"Mas...eu...droga!"-se pudesse, Akane se matava agora.

"SEU GAY!"-era Camile gritando.

Akane a viu de longe, e para o seu desespero, haviam mais cavaleiros com ela. Imaginou um meio que não fosse o de chegar atacando tudo e a todos para tira-la daquela situação. Então percebeu algo,ou melhor...não sentia mais o Cosmo de Lamiai por perto...ela estava se movendo, em direção a Juliane. Pela primeira vez, temeu por Harpia.

Estava dividida... Dividida entre duas amigas. Lamiai veria Juliane sozinha. O que poderia acontecer? Por outro lado Camile estava nas mãos dos cavaleiros. A garota colocou a mão na cabeça e fechou os olhos por um instante.

: "Maldita Harpia!" resmungou, antes de engolir todo seu orgulho e sair correndo atrás da amiga "Voltaremos pra te ajudar, Ninfa." murmurou para o vento.

Camile parou de gritar ao sentir o cavaleiro parar de andar. Aproveitou para chutá-lo onde havia prometido, e enquanto o mesmo se contorcia, voltou-se para trás, bem a tempo de esbarrar com quem menos queria encontrar no momento.

Er... Oi? -murmurou, tentando passar rapidamente pelos cavaleiros que barravam seu caminho, sem sucesso.

Lamentável... -resmungou Shaka, olhando de soslaio para Milo e em seguida voltando-se para Ninfa. -Estão superando minhas expectativas... Perderam a noção do perigo, por um acaso?

"E então, Milo?"-Kamus perguntava ao amigo que ainda estava encolhido no chão.

"Eu..vou...matar ela!"-murmurou,e ao se erguer, sentiu todos o seu corpo doer, cada passo que dava na direção da jovem era uma tortura. Naquele momento tudo o que Milo queria era apertar aquele pescoço gracioso em suas mãos.

"Não me olhe assim."-ela colocou as mãos na cintura e o encarou com ar de tédio.-"Você mereceu! Onde já se viu tratar uma dama dessa maneira?"

"Onde está a tal dama!"-Milo perguntou furioso.-"Eu só vejo uma..uma..."

"Olha o que você fala!"-ela o interrompe colocando o dedo no nariz dele e depois se vira para Shaka.-"E o que tem demais eu tomar um sorvete numa tarde quente como essa? O melhor sorvete da Grécia fica pro coincidência na praça que por outra coincidência fica perto da casa da Atena."-falou com ar inocente.

"Você..."-Milo estava a ponto de ter um ataque.-"VOCÊ É LOUCA!"

"Nossa..isso é falta de mulher, sabia?"-ela comenta.

"Acho que excesso."-resmunga Kamus.

"A pesar de achar deveras entendiante e inútil essa conversa."-Shaka interrompe.-"Devo dizer que é nossa prisioneira, senhorita. E que nos respondera a algumas perguntas."

"Prisioneira. Essa é nova." resmungou a garota, voltando-se para o cavaleiro de virgem. "Eu não sou prisioneira de ninguém aqui. Só vim tomar um sorvetinho, me deixem em paz."

Kamus trocou um olhar com Shaka, e em seguida eles se voltaram para Milo.

"Com uma delas... Podemos atrair o resto." concluiu o francês, sorrindo.

"Me recuso a carregá-la!" avisou o cavaleiro de Escorpião, recuperando-se.

"Tem certeza que isso é excesso de mulher?" ela perguntou, encarando Kamus. "Ele é como a Juli, está com... Como é mesmo o nome... Tensão sexual. Eu hein..."

Shaka colocou a cabeça entre as mãos e respirou fundo, antes de encarar Milo.

"Ande logo com isso. Não temos o dia todo."

Ariadne corria o mais rápido que conseguia, tentando seguir o rastro de Lamiai. Porque diabos Juliane tinha que ser tão sentimental!

Parou de repente ao chegar no portão de um cemitério. Respirou fundo antes de pular o portão que encontrava-se fechado e continuar correndo... Seu mal pressentimento estava aumentando.

"Com tanto lugar pra vim..escolhe um cemitério..."-murmurou andando entre as lápides, procurando a amiga.

A guerreira caminha cautelosa, e para ao sentir a presença de mais alguém. Ficou em alerta, esperando um ataque. A risada simbilante de Lamiai a faz suar frio.

"A senhorita Górgona disse que se vocês demonstrassem serem indignas de confiança, poderia matá-las..."-outra risada.-"E sem suas sapuris...como isso será fácil!"

"Desdemona de Lamiai..."-Akane a chama.-"Apareça!"

"ela nem teve tempo de gritar..."-ao ouvir isso, Akane volta a arrepiar-se.-"Nem sentiu o que a atingiu...como poderia? Estava ocupada demais chorando pelo papai e pela mamãe..."-desdenhou.

"Maldita!"

"Agora...VOCÊ!"

Akane se virou, e tudo o que viu foi uma sombra projetar-se sobre ela.

"Ah, tá...só porque você é loiro e tem olhos azuis, eu vou te ajudar a pegar minhas amigas?"-Camile riu.-"Agora quero ouvir outra piada."

"Esqueça essa história de prisioneira, Shaka!"-Milo avançou sobre Camile que se escondeu atrás de Kamus.-"Vai ser a moda antiga! A gente mata primeiro e pergunta depois!"

"O que estão fazendo aqui?"-Saga perguntou ao ver o grupo reunido.

"Temos uma prisioneira."-apontou Shaka para Ninfa que ainda colocava Kamus entre ela e um Milo possesso.

"Camile."-Saga a chama.

"Como? Ah..é mesmo."-Camile sorriu.-"Você ouviu nossos nomes e..."-ela ficou pálida.-"Oh, não...os cosmos delas..."

"O que houve?"-Milo estranhou a súbita mudança em Camile.

"Vocês tem que me deixar ir!" pediu a garota, de olhos arregalados.

"Qual o problema dessa garota?" perguntou Kamus, encarando-a.

"Eu preciso ajudá-las!" continuou ela, segurando Milo pela camiseta "Me deixa ir! Eu juro que volto...!" suplicou, sem largá-lo.

"O que é..." Shaka parou de repente ao notar que Saga havia se colocado em frente à ela.

"O que aconteceu?" perguntou o cavaleiro, sério.

"Lamiai... Górgona..." murmurou a garota, agoniada. "Me deixem ir rápido!"

"Me chuta e de..." o cavaleiro de escorpião parou ao notar o olhar de Shaka sobre ele, e passou a encarar a garota.

"Vocês não são as únicas...?" arriscou o cavaleiro de gêmeos.

"Górgona, Lamiai, Erínia e Quimera."-respondeu.-"Ela são cruéis e totalmente loucas! Lamiai é um demônio! Se Lamiai está atrás de você é melhor se preparar para o inferno!"

"Suas amigas?"-Milo perguntou.

"Os Cosmos delas estão tão fracos...eu tenho certeza que estão precisando de mim!"-havia lágrimas em seus olhos.

Saga não esperou nem um minuto mais, pegou Camile pelo pulso e perguntou impaciente.

"Onde?"

Akane sentia todo o corpo dormente, nem dor mais sentia. O golpe de Lamiai funcionava como um veneno poderoso, entorpecendo os sentidos, atingindo seu sistema nervoso, tornando seu alvo incapaz de reagir e se defender. Abriu os olhos e viu a espectro.

Cabelos curtos e prateados. Olhos vermelhos como sangue. Sua armadura que lembrava uma serpente negra, segurava Harpia inconsciente e ferida pelos cabelos, a medida que suas garras se aproximavam de seu pescoço.

"Sol...solta ela..."-conseguiu murmurar.

"Ainda consegue falar? Apesar do meu veneno, ainda consegue falar."-sorriu.-"Ótimo. Me veja cortar a garganta de sua amiga!"

"É por aqui!" falou a garota, soltando-se do cavaleiro e passando a correr na direção em que sentia os cosmos das amigas. Apesar de fracas, ainda estavam vivas e havia uma chance...

Milo não esperou nenhuma ordem para correr atrás dos dois.

Shaka olhou para Kamus, e o cavaleiro suspirou.

"Eu vou proteger Atena, você vai com eles Shaka. Se for uma armadilha estaremos preparados."

O cavaleiro de virgem concordou e saiu logo atrás, pelo caminho por onde Milo havia ido minutos antes.

Camile parou em frente a um portão de um cemitério. Respirou fundo por um instante e abriu os olhos novamente.

"É aqui." falou, pulando o portão e seguindo em frente. Podia sentir... Estavam cada vez mais perto.

"N...Não..."-Akane reuniu todas as suas forças e tentou se levantar.-"Somos fieis a Perséfone...não a trairíamos..."

"Ah...trocar beijos com o inimigo não é sinal de que algo está errado?"-ironizou.

"Não...machuque ela..."

"Não vou machuca-la."-sorriu com maldade.-"Vou matá-la apenas."

As garras se aproximaram da jugular da amazona, mas Lamiai deteve-se ao sentir outras presenças. Virou-se e deparou com Camile, seguida pelos Cavaleiros de Ouro.

"Fique longe dela sua cobra maldita!" gritou Camile, apontando ameaçadoramente para Lamiai.

"E o que pretende fazer...?" brincou Lamiai, sorrindo de maneira sinistra.

"Verá o que acontece quando mechem com minhas amigas..." murmurou Ninfa, a encarando "Com armadura ou sem... Não importa."

Saga encarou a garota e fez menção de se aproximar, mas ela o impediu com uma das mãos. Com a outra indicou Akane, que encontrava-se caída no chão. O cavaleiro entendeu imediatamente, e fez menção para Shaka se aproximar dela e verificar.

Ninfa deu um passo para frente e sorriu. Não o sorriso alegre e brincalhão de sempre... Mas um sorriso mais macabro que o da própria Lamiai que parou por um segundo. No outro já não enxergava mais a garota de cabelos negros...

Por instinto, ela largou o corpo de Juliane no chão e passou a girar os olhos vermelhos pelo lugar, à procura de Camile. Dentro de segundos, sumiu também...

Saga aproximou-se rapidamente de Harpia, que estava caída ao chão e pegou-a no colo. Onde haviam ido parar Camile e Lamiai agora...?

Shaka aproximou-se da amazona ferida,que por instinto recuou ante o toque do Cavaleiro. Shaka a observou bem. Então era esse o rosto de Ariadne? Era mais bela que imaginava, e percebeu estampado naqueles olhos uma coragem e determinação que poucos tem.

"O...o que está fazendo?"-ela perguntou receosa, quando se sentiu erguida nos braços do indiano.

"Salvando sua vida."-respondeu.

Lamiai e Ninfa se moviam a velocidade da luz, trocando golpes. Mas Camile se defendia mais do que atacava. Afinal, sem a sua sapuris, se fosse atingida por um golpe certeiro de sua oponente, poderia ser morta!

"Não seja criança, Ninfa!"-dizia a espectro.-"Mesmo com sua armadura, não era páreo para mim. Imagine agora?"

"Eu vou fazer engolir suas palavras, sua escamosa!"

"É?"-Lamiai moveu-se muito rápido, e quando Camile se deu conta, ela estava atrás dela.-"Me faça engolir."

Um golpe e Camile cai ao chão, batendo contra uma lápide, ferindo-se seriamente. A morena pode perceber que havia fraturado algumas costelas com isso, e viu Lamiai se aproximando.

Mas a Espectro recuou, urrando de dor, colocando a mão no peito, havia um minúsculo buraco em sua sapuris, tão pequeno que parecia ter sido feito por uma agulha. Mas que ardia como se fosse veneno...veneno de um escorpião.

"Espera aí, ô Jaburu!"-Milo avisou.

Continua...


	4. Capítulo 4

AS SETE ESTRELAS 

**CAPÍTULO 4:**

"Aff, ô Gayzinho, eu sei me cuidar SOZINHA! Não precisa interferir." - Diz Camile, se levantando com certo esforço.

"Claro, claro. Imagino como você estaria agora se o 'Gayzinho' aqui não tivesse salvado sua vida."-Milo ironizou.

"Eu estaria... Muito bem!" -resmungou a garota, sentindo uma incrível dor e caindo novamente, com as mãos nas costas. –"Droga..."-mais uma vez tentou se levantar, apoiando-se em uma lápide qualquer e encarando Milo.

---------------------------------

"Juli... Juli está bem?"

Shaka observa Saga cuidando de Harpia, parecia que ela ia sobreviver.

"Acho que sim."

"É tudo minha culpa... Maldita boca..."

"Como..?" -perguntou o cavaleiro, ainda a segurando, mas sem saber ao certo como agir ou o que falar.

"Certas feridas, nunca cicatrizam...me diziam isso." -Akane tenta levantar-se, mas perde o equilíbrio e é amparada por Shaka, ela o empurra.-"Hey! O que vocês fazem aqui?"

"O que lhe parece? Salvando suas vidas."-respondeu Shaka.

"Não preciso de ajuda de nenhum homem! Muito menos de você!"

"Ariadne, não é?"-apesar de manter-se sério, os olhos de Shaka mostraram claramente que estava admirado com a beleza de jovem tão orgulhosa.-"Estão seriamente feridas, acho que..."

"Olha...não preciso de ajuda de nenhum cavaleiro..."-ia dar um passo, mas as pernas não obedeciam e caiu nos braços do cavaleiro de virgem.-"Aff... Okay, você tem permissão para me ajudar, enquanto minhas pernas não funcionam. Mas, nem pense em me tocar!"-idiz Ariadne saindo de perto de Shaka e caindo de bunda em seguida

"Tudo bem. Não a ajudarei mais. Agora," - se aproximando diz – "Pode explicar isso tudo?"

"Claro que não!"

---------------------------------

De repente, Juliane desperta. E se assusta ao ver quem está cuidando dela.

"VOCÊ!"

"Qual o problema comigo dessa vez, Juliane?" -pergunta o cavaleiro, a encarando sorridente.

"Tire esse sorrisinho irritante da sua cara."-ela tenta soltar-se dele, em vão.-"Cadê aquela cadela? Eu vou arrancar os olhos dela!"

---------------------------------

"Onde ela foi?" -perguntou Camile levantando-se rapidamente de repente, ignorando toda sua dor e olhando à sua volta –"Ela escapou...?"

Milo fez um gesto com a mão, pedindo que Camile ficasse quieta, Camile percebeu que o perigo não havia passado. De repente, movendo tão rápida como a velocidade da luz, Lamiai ataca usando suas garras.

Camile foi empurrada por Milo, cujo braço foi arranhado pela espectro, produzindo um corte profundo. Lamiai apareceu em cima de uma lápide, e prova o sangue de Milo em suas garras.

"Delicioso...há muito não provo sangue tão bom!"

"Ecaaa!"-Milo fez uma careta.-"Você bebe sangue?"

"Sabia que alguém tão horrorosa não podia ser humana!Você só pode ser um demônio!"-Camile apontou o dedo para Lamiai satisfeita.-"Por que estou feliz com isso?"

"Porque você não me parece ser normal."-respondeu Milo.

"Hey!"

"Mas teu sangue é bom, cavaleiro! Me deixou com gostinho de 'quero mais'." - E some novamente.

"Não gostei disso..."-murmurou Milo, ficando de costas para Ninfa, em posição de defesa.

"Nem eu..."-Ninfa olhou para os lados e de repente coloca as mãos na cintura e faz uma cara de quem se lembrou de algo.-"O que raios você ainda faz aqui?"

"Não poderia ficar de braços cruzados vendo-a em desvantagem."

"E quem disse que eu estava em desvantagem?"retrucou furiosa, olhando para ele.-"Estava com tudo sob controle."

"Sei...Acredito nisso."

"Percebi um leve tom de ironia em sua voz."-A garota desviou os olhos para o braço do cavaleiro.-"Está doendo?" -perguntou, deixando uma ponta de preocupação escapar.

"Desde quando se preocupa?"-ele deu um sorriso malicioso.

"Não estou preocupada!"-respondeu depressa demais.

"Ah... Não?"

"Não!" -completou a garota, arregalando os olhos e puxando Milo com força para baixo, no exato instante que uma bola de energia passou onde antes estava a cabeça dele.

"Estou vendo o quanto não se preocupa comigo..."-murmurou o cavaleiro a encarando.

"Deveria me agradecer ao invés de me questionar!"-ela estreitou o olhar, com uma enorme vontade de chuta-lo novamente.-"Ela se esconde de nós...só vai aparecer no momento em que atacar!"

"Não se preocupe."-falou Milo, sorrindo confiante.-"Já lidei com coisas piores que essa Lamiai."

Reunindo sua cosmo energia entre as mãos, Milo levantou-se e atirou contra um mausoléu, parecia que atirava a esmo, mas acaba atingindo Lamiai momentos antes dela atacar novamente. A espectro é jogada ao chão, levantando-se em seguida furiosa. Mas ela hesita, analisando Milo e seu cosmo, bem como os dos outros próximos, sorri e desaparece.

"Nossa luta ainda não terminou, cavaleiro. Nos veremos novamente."-sua voz parecia que vinha do nada.-"E tenha certeza, Ninfa...que você e as outras traidoras sofreram o castigo de nossa mestra!"

"Ela se foi."-disse Camile, um pouco aliviada ao perceber que o Cosmo dela sumira, mas receosa com o que ela e suas companheiras farão.-"E agora? O que pretende fazer comigo!

"Não sei... e agora?"

Ficaram se encarando, Camile deu um passo para trás e sentiu dor. Sabia que havia quebrado alguma coisa, mas não tinha ainda noção do que era. Respirava devagar para não ter que se mexer demais. Com certeza quebrou algumas costelas, e o pulmão pode ter sido atingido também. Estava se agüentando em pé por puro orgulho. Mal conseguia falar.

Milo aproximou-se e tocou o local ferido, Camile viu com surpresa o cavaleiro usar seu Cosmo para aliviar sua dor e desconforto.

"Usar o Cosmo para curar, também é uma habilidade dos Cavaleiros de ouro."-respondeu.-"Vamos."

---------------------------------

"Parece que Milo foi vitorioso."-comentou Shaka e momentos depois ele apareceu com Ninfa ao seu lado.

A batalha havia terminado. E agora?

"Vamos embora, gente! Agora, vamos acertar as contas com aquela mocréia..."- Akane tenta novamente se levantar, mas cai. –"AFF!"

"Vocês não vão antes de responder nossas perguntas!"-Shaka determinou, segurando Akane pelo braço e erguendo-a sem dificuldade alguma.-"Melhor não pensarem em fugir!"

"Como se tivéssemos condições de correr por aí mesmo."-resmungou Juliane, sem se mover, ainda sendo segurada por Saga. Não estava tão machucada quanto parecia, mas estava dolorida.

Akane resmungava um pouco, mas ignorava completamente o filete de sangue que escorria de sua cabeça.

"A única coisa a ser feita nesse momento."-Shaka começou a falar, olhando para Akane.-"É cuidar de seus ferimentos. Depois...decidiremos o que fazer com vocês."

As garotas se entreolharam, não tinham muitas escolhas.

---------------------------------

De volta ao Templo de Perséfone, Górgona no salão principal sentiu a presença de Lamiai.

"Desdêmona...como foi?"-perguntou enquanto se servia de uma taça de vinho.

"Como a senhora previu...são traidoras e se aliaram aos inimigos."-respondeu a outra, saindo das sombras.

"Eram fracas demais...tão sentimentais."-sentiu o aroma da bebida.

"E o que faremos, senhora Esteno?"-perguntou Desdêmona.-Devemos contar a Imperatriz Perséfone sobre a traição?

"Ainda não."-ela bebe tranqüilamente o vinho.-"Nós quatro poderemos dar conta da situação."

Lamiai sorriu.

"Traga Yakumo e Tessa."-colocou a taça sobre a mesa.-"Vamos precisar de novas Estrelas para substituirmos as que serão...apagadas."

---------------------------------

Mais tarde, na mansão de Saori Kido.

"Deixá-las aqui!"-Milo espantou-se.-"Tu andou meditando demais, Shaka! O cérebro deixou de funcionar."

"Acha prudente levá-las ao Santuário agora? Ainda mais, precisamos falar com Shion e Atena sobre elas. E outro comentário infeliz desses e pode escolher um dos Seis Mundos para onde vou mandá-lo!"

Milo ponderou e depois concordou com um aceno de cabeça.

"Quem vai avisar o santuário?"-ele perguntou, olhando para Saga.-"elas estão na sala ao lado esperando."

O cavaleiro de Gêmeos não respondeu de imediato, saindo pela porta.

"Decidam vocês...vou terminar uma conversa."

"Folgado."-resmungou Milo e ele vê Shaka saindo.-"E você? Aonde vai?"

"Meditar sobre o assunto."-ele parou na porta.-"O destino é realmente brincalhão. Horas atrás, éramos adversários, agora...pensamos no que fazer com elas. Preciso sair e pensar sobre isso."

"E como eu aviso Atena?"

Shaka pegou um aparelho de telefone sem fio e jogou para Milo.

"Ligue para o celular dela."

"E digo o que?"-Milo estava ficando nervoso.

"Tenho certeza de que escolherá as palavras certas."-e saiu.

"SEUS FOLGADOS!"-gritou e depois resmungava enquanto discava.-"Como saem assim e me deixam com o pepino de falar com Atena? O que eu digo? 'Oi, Atena. Tudo bem? É o Milo. Conosco também está tudo bem...só que agora hospedamos em sua casa em Atenas as mesmas garotas que tentaram cortar sua cabeça ontem. E o clima tá bom?"

Atena atende o celular.

"Alô?"

"Oi, Atena. Tudo bem? É o Milo. Conosco também está tudo bem...só que agora hospedamos em sua casa em Atenas as mesmas garotas que tentaram cortar sua cabeça ontem. E o clima tá bom?"

---------------------------------

"Aff... Maldita Lamiai! Acho que era o plano dela desde o início. Nos colocar aqui."-falou Akane sentada em uma poltrona.

"Pra quê?"-pergunta Camile, que estava deitada em um sofá.

"Pra provarmos nossa lealdade. Acho que devemos matar os Cavaleiros. Mas, eu não estou nem um pouco a fim de seguir os planos de Lamiai, e vocês?"-pergunta Akane e depois olha para Juliane, que parecia interessada na paisagem do jardim.-"Juli...não vai dizer nada?"

"Por que eles se preocupam conosco?"-a ruiva perguntou, desviando o olhar da paisagem.-"E por que hesitamos?"

"Hesitamos?"-Camile não parecia entender.

"Temos poder para matá-los...por que não o fizemos?"

As outras não responderam.

"Não vou matar ninguém. Não posso nem levantar, como querem que mate alguém?"-perguntou Camile, tentando se levantar soltando um gemido de dor.

"Também não acho que tem porque matá-los." -murmurou Akane, virando o rosto para o lado ao perceber a cara surpresa de Juliane.

"E não acham isso estranho?"-perguntou Juliane.-"Antes não pensaríamos duas vezes antes de matar um inimigo...e agora..."

"Ah... Desencanem. Eu preciso é de uma massagem ou vou morrer de dor."-resmungou novamente Ninfa.-"Depois penso em matar...agora...quero alguma coisa para essa dor."

"Se pretende nos matar..deveriam planejar isso em voz baixa."-Saga comentou parado na porta, achando graça nos rostos surpresos das garotas.

"Estou cercada de amadoras."-resmungou Akane.

Saga se aproximou de Juliane, que ficou estática.

"Ainda sente dor?"-ele perguntou preocupado.

"Eu...um pouco..."-ela levantou-se depressa.-"Já enfrentei coisas piores!"

"Tensão sexual..." Camile se levanta e diz "Aonde é o banheiro?"

"Não sei, Camile. Aonde tem escrito a palavra?"-Akane retruca.

"E aonde tem escrito a palavra, querida Akane?"

Ariadne só aponta para a porta mais próxima de Ninfa.

"Nah. Não quero o banheiro" -murmurou ela, saindo de perto -"Só não quero segurar vela. Ninguém merece." -completou, abrindo a primeira porta que encontrou e andando mais um pouco, até encontrar outro sofá, onde deitou-se de costas.

"Que maldição... Eu podia ter me cortado, e não machucado as costas!"- Camile não estava mais agüentando não poder se mexer direito. Como aquilo era irritante! Suspirou mais uma vez, antes de tentar mover-se e se arrepender.-"Eu não mereço..."

"Eu também não vou ficar aqui. O dia que estiver precisando de camarote pra relações amorosas ligo a Tv." resmungou Akane, deixando Juliane ruborizada e saindo na direção oposto à que Camile havia tomado.

---------------------------------

"Espero uma boa explicação para isso, cavaleiro."-Atena falou com seriedade.

"Sabe, foi até engraçado. Resolvi seguir Saga e me deu um calor...hoje fez muito calor..."

"Milo, não enrola."

"É que eu encontrei a Ninfa na sorveteria...E conversa vem...ameaça vai..."

"Como assim, sorveteria? Explique direito, Miro!"

Milo tentava acalmar Atena do outro lado do telefone, contando o encontro casual numa sorveteria, omitindo o golpe baixo que recebera de Ninfa, a luta com Lamiai e o fato que elas eram agora...hospedes na mesma casa que atacaram outra noite.

"E é isso tudo!"-finalizou com um sorriso.

"Certo..."-Atena ponderou.-"Tragam-nas ao Santuário assim que puderem."

"Levar ao Santuário?"-Milo quase gritou.

"Sim."-respondeu Saori com calma.-"Ainda hoje."

"Como... Como assim?"

"Não pergunte, apenas faça. Até mais tarde cavaleiro." completou a deusa, desligando o telefone.

---------------------------------

Saga voltou-se para Juliane e sorriu. Sempre aquele mesmo sorriso que a irritava, mas que a intrigava.

"Então... Como estavam planejando tentar nos matar?"

"Acha que eu contaria como pretendo matá-lo? Só saberá quando for tarde demais."-ela responde empinando o nariz.

"Não fique tão na defensiva."-ele pediu.-"Acaso não percebeu, não tem mais aonde ir. Vocês não podem voltar para onde antes viviam. O certo seria colaborar conosco. Fale sobre as intenções de sua mestra."

"Está pedindo que eu traia minha senhora?"

"Estou pedindo que faça o que é certo."

Juliane ponderou um pouco, depois se sentou em um grande sofá.

"Eu não sei mais o que é certo ou errado."

"Posso te mostrar o que é certo...Juliane."-ele sentou-se ao lado dela.

"Me mostraria?"-tensa por ele estar tão perto.

"Sim..."-ele se aproximou mais, encostando os lábios nos dela.

Se ele pretendia usar a sedução para deixa-la confusa, ou convence-la a ajuda-los...ela tinha que admitir...estava conseguindo. Juliane fechou os olhos, entreabrindo os lábios e permitindo que o beijo se prolongasse, tocando em seu rosto. Ele a segurou pela cintura, puxando-a mais para perto dele.

"Onde fica a cozinha?'-Camile chegou de repente, escancarando a porta, fazendo Juliane assustar-se e empurrar Saga.-"Ops!"

Saga com a expressão mais contrariada possível apontou para uma porta do lado oposto da sala. Com um sorriso sem graça, Ninfa passou por eles.

"Pelo menos estão dando um jeito nessa tensão toda, não é?"-falou antes de sair.

---------------------------------

Milo desligou o telefone e apoiou-se na parede. Precisava avisar os outros, e rápido. Abriu as portas da sala, encontrando Juliane e Saga sentados no sofá. Pareciam estar sem graças.

"Boas notícias. Temos que estar no santuário ainda HOJE."-falou, sorrindo.

Saga parou por um momento e pensou. Antes que pudesse falar, o Escorpião cortou-o:

"Procurem o Shaka e avisem-no. As outras garotas também. Eu vou pegar minhas coisas na outra sala." -completou, saindo rapidamente dali.

Saga voltou-se para Juliane e suspirou.

"Vamos para o Santuário."

"Como é!" -perguntou a garota, indignada.

---------------------------------

Na sala ao lado, ele pegou sua jaqueta. Quando ouviu sons vindo da cozinha e a luz acesa. Foi até lá e viu Camile assaltando a geladeira, literalmente.

"Como pode pensar em comida numa hora dessas?"-ele perguntou admirado com o tamanho do sanduíche que ela havia feito.

"Fico com fome...eu como."-ela respondeu.-"Minha taxa de açúcar é baixa e preciso comer de vez em quando alguma coisa."

"Ótima desculpa para a gula."-ele arregalou os olhos ao ver como ela comia com vontade o sanduíche e bebia o refrigerante.-"Vamos ao Santuário...Atena quer vê-las."

"Problema dela. Eu não quero ver ninguém." respondeu a garota, mordendo outro pedaço.

"Não quer mas vai."

"Ela é sua deusa, não minha! E sua mãe nunca te ensinou que não se discute com doentes?" perguntou ela, lambendo os dedos.

"E quem disse que você está doente?"

"No momento sou uma deficiente física." retrucou a garota. "Ou acha que minhas costas são de ferro? Eu preciso de férias, e uma boa casa de massagem."

"Deixa-me esclarecer uma coisa. Você...prisioneira."-ele apontou para ela e depois para ele.-"Eu...mocinho da história. Seu carrasco se você me irritar mais."

"A propósito..." Camile voltou os olhos verdes para Milo, ignorando seu comentário."Tem casas de massagem no Santuário? Quero dizer, das BOAS!"

Milo não respondeu mais nada.

---------------------------------

No templo de Perséfone

"Onde estão Harpia, Ariadne e Ninfa?"-exclamava a deusa furiosa, seu cosmo acendeu violentamente.-"Onde estão as outras EStrelas?"

"Aqui, senhora."-anunciou Górgona, entrando e se ajoelhando.-"Esteno de Górgona está aqui."

"Yakumo de Quimera, aqui!"-uma jovem de cabelos longos e negros, olhos negros entrou e se ajoelhou.

"Tessa de Erínia, ao seu dispor."-anunciou uma outra, de cabelos loiros, e olhos azuis puros.

"Vejo quatro das minhas guardiãs aqui."-ela estreitou o olhar.-"Onde estão as outras?"

"Sinto informa-la senhora, mas as outras Estrelas traíram vossa Majestade. Se uniram a nossos inimigos."-falou Lamiai.

"O que?"-Exclamou Tessa.-"Tal ato não merece perdão!"

"Estranho."-diz Yakumo, com um olhar desconfiado à Lamiai.-"Harpia era a mais fiel entre nós. Por que trairia sua Majestade?"

"Não importa os motivos. Traidoras devem ser mortas!"-Tessa estava furiosa.

"Concordo."-fala Gorgona olhando para um canto escuro, onde três pares de olhos brilharam ameaçadoramemte.-"Por isso tomei a liberdade de convocar novas Estrelas.-"E estão ansiosas em eliminar as traidoras."

---------------------------------

Shaka meditava nos jardins da Mansão de Saori, estava incomodado com o sentimento que ele classificou como o de piedade pela inimiga. Não deveria ter se preocupado com ela, apenas em conseguir saber tudo sobre quem ameaçava Atena.

Mas ele não conseguiu resistir a vontade de proteger aquela jovem tão irritante, orgulhosa e...parecida com ele. Será esse o motivo?

O som de um mantra, entoado por uma voz maviosa, chama a sua atenção. Ele caminha seguindo a canção e vê Akane sentada em flor de lótus, meditando.

Ela percebeu a presença de Shaka, abriu um dos olhos castanhos para vê-lo, voltando a fecha-lo e suspirou ruidosamente:

"Perdeu algo? Não vou fugir como uma covarde e deixar minhas amigas à mercê de vocês."

"Não lhe acusei de nada...Akane."

Ela o encarou, surpresa por ouvi-lo dizer seu nome.

"Seu nome é Akane, não é? Ouvi aquela morena chamá-la assim."

"Se ouviu porque pergunta?" cortou a garota, fechando os olhos novamente.

"Se ouviu porque pergunta?" cortou a garota, fechando os olhos novamente.

"Não espero mais nada vindo de vocês." respondeu ele, ignorando-a.

"Nem nós de vocês." retrucou Akane.

Shaka parou um pouco. Em menos de um minuto aquela garota havia ousado mais do que qualquer outro já ousara.

"Em outra ocasião...eu teria retirado o seu sentido do paladar."-disse Shaka.-"Assim você reteria essa sua língua ferina."

"Retire o da audição, por favor...assim não ouço mais a Camile e nem você."

"Se faz tanta questão."-ele acende seu cosmo.

"Isso!"-ela se levanta, fazendo o mesmo.-"Estava realmente querendo acertar as contas com você."

Dentro da casa, os outros sentiram os Cosmos exaltados de Shaka e Akane. Correram para fora e quando estavam prestes a acalmar os ânimos, um estranho fenômeno nos céus chama a atenção de todos, na Mansão, na cidade e no Santuário.

"O que?"-Camile assustou-se.

"As Sete Estrelas malignas, reunidas."-comentou Akane.-"Mas, como? Se estamos aqui?"

"Acho que fomos...substituídas."-comentou Juliane, olhando o fenômeno com um frio na espinha.

"Substituídas!"-Camile exaltou-"Por quem"

"Youtoma... Maldita Lamiai!" - Para a surpresa de todos, Akane estava prestes a chorar.

"E o que tem, Ari?"

"Nada Camile..." - e esta sai correndo em direção a casa.

Milo foi categórico:

"O que deu nela?"

"Ahn... Não é melhor alguém ir atrás dela?" -sugeriu Camile, encarando Shaka discaradamente.

"Também acho."-concordou Juliane.

"O que estão querendo insinuar?"-perguntou o cavaleiro de virgem.

"Nada, nada não." -Camile falou, colocando a mão sobe o estômago. –"Ei, antes de pegarmos o "trem das onze" pro tal Santuário, que tal mais um lanche?" -sugeriu, e não obtendo resposta, concordou com a própria proposta. –"Eu acho uma ótima idéia." -completou, saindo dali.

Juliane balançou a cabeça negativamente e Shaka suspirou antes de sair na direção onde Akane havia ido.

"Ela é um saco sem fundo!"-exclamou Milo.-" As únicas pessoas que vi comerem tanto são o Aldebaran e o Seiya!"

"Quem é Youtoma?"-Saga perguntou.

Juliane abaixou o olhar, não tinha o direito de falar sobre esse assunto.

"Se quiser saber, terá que perguntar a ela."

"Você e suas amigas não me parecem más pessoas. Por que se aliaram a..."

"Nossos motivos, não te dizem respeito!"-ela o cortou de imediato, indo para a casa.

---------------------------------

Continua...

Mais um capítulo concluído. Nossa! Estou realmente me divertindo com esse fic!

Espero que estejam apreciando também.

Até...


	5. Capítulo 5

AS SETE ESTRELAS 

By: Agora…Four Evil Stars. (CaHh Kinomoto, Juliane.chan, Akane Kittsune e Petit Ange)

**CAPÍTULO 5:**

Shaka a procurava pelos corredores, mas não via ninguém. Ou ela sabia a planta de cor, ou havia se perdido.

"Snif... Snif.." - ouviu baixinho em uma quina. E a encontrou com os olhos vermelhos e inchados. –"Aff, você? Elas me mandaram você?"

"Acho que sim."-evitou fitá-la.-"Quer terminar a luta?"

"...Não..."

"Nada típico de você, do pouco que te conheço."-resmungou o cavaleiro, a encarando. –"Qual o problema dessa vez?"

"Não lhe diz respeito."-e levantou.-"Não importa mais."

Shaka a observou bem, percebeu que aquelas jovens tinham em cada uma, uma sombra de tristeza em seus olhares, de perdas insubstituíveis.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Camile aproximou-se da geladeira e a abriu novamente, suspirando. Alargou o sorriso ao achar um pote de mel intacto do lado direito. Apressou-se em pegá-lo e em seguida mergulhou o dedo dentro.

"Hoje é meu dia de sorte!"

Antes de colocar o dedo na boca, Camile parou um pouco. Lembrou de todas as Estrelas Malignas, havia se aproximado justamente de Harpia e Ariadne pois elas não pareciam serem más como a Tessa ou não tinham motivos egoístas como as demais...e ela.

As amigas eram motivadas por suas perdas e tristezas.

Agora, não poderiam realizar seus maiores sonhos.

"Perdi meu apetite..."-resmungou.

"Isso então é um milagre."-disse Milo.-"Estamos de saída."

"Sabe...sua sorte é que você é bonitinho, por que senão..."-ela ameaçou-o com o dedo melado de mel.

"Então o que?"

"Imagino que o quê aconteceu na sorveteria iria se repetir."-Lambe o dedo com mel.-"Ou o chute em seus países baixos."

"Não estava sem fome?"-Assustado como ela chupava o dedo quase na cara dele.

"O que foi?"

"Pensei que estivesse sem fome."-murmurou ele, ainda a encarando pasmo, enquanto a garota chupava o dedo melado.

"E estou. Só não podia deixar meu dedo nesse estado. Ou podia?"-perguntou, retirando o dedo da boca rapidamente e passando a língua sobre os lábios.

"O que está tentando fazer?"

"Nada demais. Só tentando tirar o gosto de mel dos lábios." falou ela, dando um sorriso inocente.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Do lado de fora, a estrela maligna ainda olhava os céus, imaginando quem estava em seu lugar, e se as outras estavam ao lado de Górgona e Lamiai. Era óbvio que algo estava errado e as duas Estrelas sabiam disso...mas e Erínia e Équidna? Sabiam de algo?

Juliane voltou-se para Saga, que a observava atentamente, como se tentasse descobrir o que se passava em sua mente.

"Nós vamos mesmo...?" perguntou, suspirando. "Bom, agora que fomos substituídas não temos outra escolha mesmo..."

"Vai nos ajudar então?"

"Não vejo mais motivos para não faze-lo."-ela pega o medalhão e o acaricia, depois contendo as lágrimas, o joga longe, para a surpresa de Saga.-"Vou contar a Atena o que sei...depois, irei embora! Você façam o que bem entenderem."

Ela o deixou só.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Algum tempo depois, no Santuário da deusa, as garotas são levada ate a presença de Atena...que estava acompanhada por seus guardiões.

"Bem vindas."-ela as saudou, como se nada houvesse acontecido antes.

"Obrigado. Agora, gostaria de um chá, e vocês?" Ariadne diz com certo sarcasmo.

"Talvez outro dia." Juliane responde.

"Tem biscoitos?"

"CAMILE!"-as duas berram.

"O que foi? Estou com fome"

"Com fome! Você comeu o TEMPO todo!"-resmungou Ariadne, a encarando.

Atena apenas observava a tola discussão das garotas, e não sabia se ria ou interrompia. Nunca havia imaginado ter inimigas assim.

"Que seja." resmungou Juliane, voltando-se para a Deusa. "Estou aqui para falar tudo o que sei."

"Eu não vou falar nada. Estou aqui porque fui obrigada." falou Camile, cruzando os braços e levando uma cotovelada de Ariadne "O que foi?"

"Ei, Milo."-chamou Shura em um canto.-"Qual delas te acertou os paises baixos?"

"Quem?"-Milo ficou lívido e encarou Kamus.-"Francês linguarudo filha da p..."

"Fui eu!"-Camile levantou o braço.

"Como?" Apareceu uma gota em todos-"Você?"

"Camile...fica quieta."-Akane se pronuncia. Mas parece que está segurando o riso. Mas o resto...

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

"O pior que ela admite!"

"Silêncio, todos!" diz Athena, parecendo se controlar.

"Como se precisasse esconder. Se alguém aqui quiser, posso chutar também."-falou a morena, varrendo o salão com os olhos verdes. Passou as mãos pelos cabelos negros e suspirou.-"Agora... O que agente vai ter que fazer mesmo?"

Atena as encarou.

"Quem mandou vocês aqui."

"Alguém."-respondeu Ninfa, emburrada.

"Perséfone."-respondeu Juliane, ignorando a cara indignada que a amiga fez.

"Eu imaginava."-havia um certo tom de tristeza na voz de Atena.-"Mas esperava que essa guerra nunca ocorresse. Nunca antes travei combate com Perséfone e muito estranho essa atitude dela, uma vez que sempre foi gentil."

"Quando se perde alguém que se ama...é capaz de fazer qualquer coisa."-respondeu Juliane.-"Afinal, o que tem mais a perder?"

"Falem o que ela pretende."-Shion diz com tom autoritário.

"Além da cabeça dela?"-Camile aponta para Atena.-"Hã..não sei."

"Seu lugar. "-completa Juliane.-"Seu báculo e seu direito divino de proteger a Terra."

"E ela começou a prometer coisas idiotas a pessoas fortes para se juntarem a ela."-completa Akane.

"O que ela prometeu a vocês? Vida eterna, coisas assim?"-perguntou Shion.

"Não. Coisas maiores"

"Entendo."-Atena sentou-se em seu trono pensativa.-"Acaso ainda se consideram minhas inimigas?"

"Não."-respondeu Akane, cruzando os braços.

"Ainda não me decidi."-responde Camile com tédio.

"Não que isso vá fazer diferença."-Juliane faz uma reverência discreta e estava saindo, e olha para Saga.-"Fiz minha parte, estou indo."

"Como?"-Camile se assusta.-"Não pode ir!"

"Por que não?"

"É. Por que não?"-completa Akane.

"Somos uma equipe. Você é minha amiga! E quem me protegerá da Akane!"

"Proteger de mim como? Sabe que posso ser pior que Lamiai centenas vezes"-e faz um cascudo em Camile

"Assim não vale!"

"Não vale como? Não há regras aqui! Só a sobrevivência do mais forte!"

"Julieeeeeeeeee!"-Camile a abraça.

"Afff...controle-se!"-pediu Juliane.

"Que vergonha, meus deuses!"-Akane esconde o rosto entre as mãos.

"Para onde irei sem você!"-perguntou Camile.

"Ficarão aqui...como minhas hospedes."-declarou Atena.-"Até que decidam o que fazer. E também se for seguro, pois acho que agora, suas vidas também estão em perigo."

"Não! Vocês não podem ficar aqui... er.."-fala Milo exaltado.

"E por quê não, Miro?"-pergunta a Deusa.

"Porque...porque..."

"Tem medo que algo aconteça com seus países baixos?"-Shura provocou e quase levou um murro no nariz do escorpião.

Mais risos

"Parem com isso!"-ordenou Atena e a paz foi instaurada.-"Ficarão aqui, está decidido."

"Ótimo!"-Camile fica sorridente.

"Ótimo."-falou Akane com sarcasmo.

Juliane nada respondeu.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Em algum lugar...longe do Santuário.

O ambiente escolhido parecia um enorme salão. O único som audível era o som do silêncio, que nenhuma das jovens ali presentes se atrevia a quebrar. Tão silencioso, que o vento entrando pelas frestas fazia um irritante eco. Não havia velas, lua, sol ou estrelas. Apenas a pequena e tênue luz dos olhos malignos brilhavam. Um sorriso cínico e perigoso abre-se nos lábios da primeira jovem, sentada numa espécie de trono.

"Não..."-uma primeira voz, firme e, mesmo assim, angelical, declarou.

"Por que não?"-a segunda voz, mais controlada, pergunta.

"Isto está errado...Você sugere porcarias demais. Precisa de mais crueldade em seus planos."-declarou Tessa de Erínia.

"Você não é a onipotente."-declarou Yakumo de Équidna.

"Perséfone é a minha e sua suprema onipotente. Mas você sabe...Eu estou sendo responsável aqui. Portanto, segue-se o que eu disser. E eu ORDENO que esse plano não será executado."-ela disse, secamente.

"Idiota."-Yakumo suspira.

"Sinto muito, mas eu sou tão idiota que estou responsável por você, Équidna."-Tessa sorri sarcasticamente.-"Obedeça-me, ou tenho todo o direito de te pulverizar."

"Sei que jamais faria isso, Erínia."-Yakumo sorri na escuridão, sarcástica e confiante. A típica confiança que irritava Tessa.

"Não conte com isso."-ela diz, voltando a observar o silêncio e a escuridão.

As duas estrelas não perceberam que eram observadas, e tão silenciosamente quando entrou, Lamiai se afasta, aparecendo diante de Górgona que aguardava.

"Então?"-perguntou.

"Não desconfiam de nada!"-avisa com um sorriso.-"Estão cegas demais em almejarem as cabeças das 'traidoras'.

"Perfeito! Enquanto elas se matam, o nosso novo mestre continua o seu domínio sobre Perséfone."-e gargalha."-Quando ele tiver o poder do Submundo, irá ressuscitar os grandes exércitos da Terra, os Espectros e os usará todos contra o Santuário e Atena."

"E ele será o único deus a governar o mundo...e nós estaremos ao seu lado!"-Lamiai fica pensativa.-"Mas...aquelas tolas estão no Santuário. Como iremos elimina-las?"

"Sede paciente..."-e sorri.-"Erínia e Équidna cuidaram de tudo...são tão terríveis quantos os seres mitológicos que as representam!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Camile olhou para Juliane e sorriu. Em seguida voltou-se para Ariadne e alargou o sorriso.

"Olha só ISSO!"-falou, pulando na enorme cama localizada no centro do quarto como se tivesse cinco anos de idade.

Akane apenas praguejava baixinho contra ela, e abominava o fato de que ali seria impossível meditar.

Já a ruiva, mas se importava com a festa de Camile, ou com a preocupação de Ariadne... Pensava apenas o porque de estar acontecendo tudo aquilo. Agora tinha a certeza de que jamais teria seus pais de volta... Suspirou e voltou-se para Ninfa, bem a tempo de receber uma almofadada na cara.

Akane que meditava e já quase flutuava sobre o colchão, caiu no chão ao receber uma almofadada certeira na cabeça. Voltou-se furiosa para Camile, que apontou para Juliane.

"Quem foi...?" Não há tempo de responder, pois Camile joga um almofada também. "Como ousam...?" Outra almofada, vinda de Harpia. "Oras suas..!" e começa a jogar também. "Quem começou isso?"

"Relaxem!"-dizia Camile.-"Vocês viram os Cavaleiros de ouro? Aqui tem a maior concentração de homem lindo por metro quadrado da face da Terra!"

"Afff...só você para reparar essas coisas."-falou Akane.

"Não reparei nada."

"Lógico que não."-Camile olhou maliciosa para a amiga.-"Só tinha olhos para o lindão que atende pelo nome de.."-ela pisca os olhos e fala com ar romântico.-"Saga!"

"Vai morrer!"-Juliane pula em cima de Camile.

Akane apenas olhava com ar de tédio.

Ninfa fugia de Juliane o mais rápido que conseguia.

"Mas aquele cara nem pra resolver a sua tensão sexual né?"-resmungou, sem parar de correr. –"Esse lugar é o paraíso. Admitam!"

"Camile... Juliane... Que tal calarem a boca, pararem de correr, deitarem e dormirem?" -sugeriu Ariadne.

"Que tal você parar de resmungar e dormir?" -perguntou Camile, sorrindo.

Akane fechou os punhos e contou mentalmente até dez, e quando ia se levantar para socá-la a viu abrir a porta e sair do quarto.

"Juliane, me ajuda a matar a Camile?"

"Com todo o prazer."-Estalando os dedos segue Akane.

Correndo que feito uma louca - o que já era - Camile esbarra em um 'dos homens lindos por metro quadrado.'

"Olá?"-Mú a encara-"É nova aqui?"

"Oi."-ela sorriu para o ariano.-"Eu não te vi na reunião hoje!"

"Cheguei de viagem."-Camile se abaixou e um travesseiro atinge Mu, que fica espantado.

"Droga! Errei!"-resmungou Juliane.

"São...as amazonas de Perséfone?"-ele perguntou.

"Estrelas...melhor dizendo. ex-estrelas malignas."-Camile sorriu.-"Estamos desempregadas agora!"

"Entendo."

Camile olhou para o quarto e para os rostos das amigas, loucas para bater nela, virou-se para Mu.

"Me mostra o Santuário?"

"Ahn... Claro."-murmurou o cavaleiro, sendo arrastado por Camile em seguida.

Juliane correu até onde o travesseiro estava caído no chão e o pegou nas mãos.

"E ela fugiu com o cavaleiro ainda..."-voltou-se para Ariadne que vinha logo atrás.-"Dá pra acreditar?"

"Nem um pouco."-Suspira-"Acho que vou procurar um lugar pra meditar."

"Você sempre medita"-Aparece uma gota na ex-Harpia.

"Isso me lembra ele... Acho que sou mais apegada ao passado do que você, Juli."

"Não ouse bater meu recorde."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ufa, você me livrou de almofadas, moço! Qual o seu nome?"-Pisca os olhos inocentemente. Estava certa, havia homens maravilhosos em cada metro quadrado por ali...

"Mú, Cavaleiro de Ouro de Áries..."

"Legal!"

"Mú, o que você está fazendo aqui? Oh, olá Camile!"- diz um Milo recém-chegado.

"Oh, olá!"-ela se agarra mais ainda ao braço de Mu.

"Camile? Então foi você que acertou Milo no..."

"Não ouse completar essa frase, Mu!"-ameaçou Milo.

"Fui eu mesma. Ai, mas também ele foi um grosso!"

"Só te carreguei nos ombros. E tu tava pesada."

"Eu não estava pesada!"

"Talvez você coma demais!"-ele sorriu ao vê-la ficar vermelha com o comentário.

"Eu não sou gorda!"-depois se virou para Mu.-"Acha que estou gorda?"

"Olhando com essas roupas, não dá pra perceber."disse analisando a camisa larga que ela usava.

"Ah isso?"

Ela começa a desabotoar a camisa, mu fica corado e Milo se coloca entre eles segurando a mão dela.

"Pirou?"

"Vou mostrar que não estou gorda. Que tenho tudo no lugar!"

"Você é doida... Completamente!"-falou o Escorpião, sem soltar a mão dela.

"Fui acusada injustamente. Só vou provar para o Mu ali, que não sou gorda."-completou, soltando a mão dele e voltando a desabotoar a camisa.

"Você bebeu, a única explicação!"-falou Milo, voltando a segurar a mão dela.

"Bem.. Como eu ia dizendo Mu, vai terminar de me mostrar o santuário?"

Um acompanhava a discussão, completamente vermelho.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Enquanto isso, Akane passeava a procura do lugar perfeito para meditar. Mas simplesmente não o encontrava... Passou por entre as Casas Zodiacais, e com o pensamento longe, acabou por invadir uma das casas. Estava ficando cansada, quando avistou o local perfeito.

Era o paraíso. Tinha apenas duas árvores, e um campo eternamente florido. Aproximou-se das árvores e isso a lembrara dele. Sabia que o havia perdido definitivamente, mas...

"Você gostaria de estar aqui..."

Sentou-se e pôs-se a meditar.

Shaka parou na entrada da casa de virgem... De onde vinha aquela energia?

"Você ia gostar daqui..." murmurou Akane, chorando. "Porque você fica me atormentando! Eu quero te esquecer...!"

"Esquecer quem?" perguntou uma voz, fazendo-a abrir os olhos.

"Shaka de virgem..." resmungou a garota, suspirando.

"Não senti sua presença."-disse Akane tentando disfarçar.-"Droga! Quanto mais quero ficar longe...tropeço em quem? Em você!"

"EStá em minha casa."-Shaka respondeu, passando por ela.-"Aceita um chá?"

"Que?"

"Seria muita grosseria da minha parte não convidá-la. Aceita?"

Akane hesitou um instante.

"Aceito sim."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Já que as duas a haviam abandonado, resolveu vagar por aí. Acabou por explorar todo o prédio. Quando chegou ao salão principal, encontrou Saga

"Você está em todo lugar, é!" perguntou, o encarando. Juliane aproximou-se do cavaleiro e olhou para os lados, inconformada.

"Pelo visto..." respondeu ele, sorrindo. Sempre aquele maldito sorriso...

Juliane não esperava encontrá-lo ali.

"Tenho algumas obrigações junto ao mestre do santuário e atena."-respondeu, ficando atrás dela.

Juliane ficou tensa, pela aproximação e depois sentiu que ele colocava algo em seu pescoço. Viu que era seu medalhão.

"O que"

"Não o jogue fora..."-ele disse, se afastando.-"Não é certo romper com o passado assim."

"Eu...realmente queria esquecer..."-ela olha a foto.-"Queria esquecer que..por minha culpa não estão mais aqui."

"Culpa sua...?" perguntou Saga, encarando-a.

Não estava esperando aquilo...

"Meus pais eram tudo para mim. Eu era tudo para eles."Juliane sorriu, um sorriso triste.-"Quando tinha seis anos, estava em meu quarto sem sono. Queria ter ficado acordada assistindo tv com eles. Mesmo depois de ter escutado quando foram dormir, n conseguia conciliar meu sono."

Saga apenas ouvia.

"Ouvi um som vindo da cozinha, e fui ver quem era, pensando q fosse meu pai...era um ladrão. Fiquei estática, não consegui fazer nada. Meus pais também acordaram com o barulho e surpreenderam o ladrão, mas com medo de que ele fizesse algo comigo, não reagiram. O ladrão sim...atirou neles."

"Não foi culpa sua."

"Devia ter feito alguma coisa...gritado...corrido...qualquer coisa, mas fiquei apenas parada..."

"Você tinha só seis anos. Não podia ter feito nada."

Ela o encarou com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

"Eu sei...mas isso não diminui a dor."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Pode deixar que eu faço isso, Mu." falou Milo, voltando-se para Camile.

"Não não! Eu quero que um homem educado me acompanhe." cortou a garota, sorrindo. Estava o provocando, e gostava disso.

Mais educado? Eu sou educado." murmurou Milo, ainda colocado entre a garota e Mu.

"Mas o Mu se prontificou a me mostrar o Santuário primeiro..."

"Mu tem que consertar armaduras."-respondeu encarando o ariano.-"Não tem?"

"Eu..."

"Para de por palavras na boca dele."-Camile ficou alterada.-"Você não vai me acompanhar?"

"Eu..."

"Não vai!"

"Por que não?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Não deve ficar se culpando por isso, Juliane." falou o cavaleiro, sério. "Não foi culpa sua..."

"Já não é mais questão de culpa..." murmurou a garota, que arregalou os olhos ao sentir os braços fortes do cavaleiro a abraçando.

Ficou estática no início, mas rendeu-se e abraçou-o também. Era tudo o que precisava naquele instante... Carinho.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Porque... Ele não pode!" -respondeu o cavaleiro de Escorpião, empurrando Mu para o lado. -"Está atarefado.. Não atrapalhe o serviço dos outros."

Camile suspirou e encarou Mu.

"Nos vemos por aí?" -perguntou, sorridente.

"Claro..." -respondeu o cavaleiro, descendo às escadas na direção de sua casa.

"Pronto!" -resmungou a garota, voltando-se para Milo. -"Você espantou a minha companhia! Agora como vou conhecer o resto do Santuário?"

"Eu te acompanho!"-Milo respondeu.

"Sei não..você não me inspira tanta confiança."

"Quem não confia em alguém aqui sou eu."-ele respondeu.-"Sei que você é ardilosa e pra enrolar o Mu ou outro aqui, seria fácil. Ms sei que você não é de confiança!"

"Nossa! Assim você me ofende!"-ela cruzou os braços e fez cara de choro.-"Estou querendo me redimir, abandonando uma deusa das trevas e ajudando Atena e o que eu ganho? Desconfiança! A eterna marca dos injustiçados!"

"Você é bem dramática!"-Milo ironizou.

"Eu teria sido uma atriz...se o destino tivesse ajudado!"-ela sorriu de repente.

"Por que se tornou uma serva de Perséfone?"

"Ah, não tinha nada melhor a fazer. Filha única de um casal de milionários. Meus pais ou ficavam em Aspen ou na Suiça. Ou me juntava a ela, ou ficava no colégio interno."

"Peraí..você se juntou a Perséfone porque..."

"Não tinha nada melhor pra fazer."-respondeu com serenidade.-"Por que me olha assim?"

Ninguém se une a uma Deusa sem ter motivos!" falou ele, encarando-a surpresa.

"Está na hora de rever seus conceitos. Queria mais da vida além de uma casa cercada, onde teria que passar o dia com a cara enfiada nos livros."

"Você não..."

"Eu não queria ser mais uma rata de biblioteca. Meu porte não condiz com o de uma Nerd. Fala sério! Então, um belo dia ensolarado, Perséfone me estendeu a mão e eu aceitei."

O cavaleiro continuou parado.

"Qual o problema?"- perguntou a garota, o encarando.

"Você é doida..."

"Novidade...dããããã!"- murmurou, o encarando.- "Vai ou não vai me mostrar o lugar?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shaka aproximou-se de uma pequena mesinha e serviu duas xícaras de chá, estendendo uma para Akane que aceitou prontamente. A garota analisou o conteúdo e olhou para o cavaleiro.

"Quem me garante que não está envenenado?"

"Garanto que não está...a não ser que seja alérgica a camomila."-respondeu.

Akane tomou um gole, estava bom.

"Se deseja meditar, esteja à vontade de faze-lo no jardim das Twin salas."-Shaka comunicou.-"Não me importo."

"Obrigada"

"É uma miko?"-perguntou de repente.-"Estou perguntando por causa de sua postura, seu cosmo...tem uma forte energia, que apenas pessoas especiais, com elevada espiritualidade teriam."

"Sim...mas há muito tempo, não ponho os pés no Templo que minha família sempre cuidou."

"Quem é Youtoma?"

"É uma longa história, acredite." falou a garota, tomando um gole do chá. "E eu gosto de camomila."

Akane olhou para os lados, tentando evitar aquele assunto, mas notou que Shaka esperava uma resposta.

"Como toda mulher, já amei e fui amada..." começou, encarando o chão. "Já desejei e fui desejada..."

"Se não quiser falar sobre isso, tudo bem." cortou o cavaleiro, deixando a xícara sobre o pires.

"Tudo bem... Já está na hora de superar isso." Akane sorriu.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Milo, a contragosto, mostrava as doze casas a Camile, que a cada cavaleiro de ouro apresentado a ela, ficava mais e mais exaltada.

"Ai...Sou capaz de ficar aqui para sempre!"

Milo apenas suspirou, depois começou a rir.

"Do que tá rindo?"

"É que...algumas horas atrás queria torcer seu pescoço...agora estamos passeando juntos."

"É...engraçado mesmo..."-ela ficou séria.-"Você deve me achar uma pessoa bem supérflua, não acha?"

"Por que? Só porque se juntou a Perséfone e quis cortar a cabeça de Atena por não ter mais nada melhor pra fazer?"

"Sem ironias!"

"Difícil não ser irônico com isso."

"Você é muito chato!"

"Maluca."

Estavam se encarando, a pronto de partirem para o mano a mano.

"Não fale o que não sabe!" -falou a garota dando as costas para Milo.- "Você fala mais do que deve!"

"E você não..."

"Não mesmo." falou ela voltando-se para ele novamente e colocando o dedo na cara do cavaleiro. "Se soubesse o que é ser SOZINHA saberia do que eu estou falando. Ou era o maldito colégio interno com suas paredes ridículas e sua solidão idiota, ou então era viver em uma casa onde ninguém me queria."

"Se queria emoção, praticasse esportes radicais!"

"Não ouse me julgar!"

"Cara..nunca senti tanta vontade de..."-Milo estendeu as mãos como se quisesse estrangular Camile.

Ela o encarava.

"Ei, vocês...briguem mais baixo!"-falou Aldebaran passando por eles e dando um empurrão amigável em Milo.

O cavaleiro, pego de surpresa, caiu nos braços de Camile e ambos ficaram com os rostos bem próximos. Camile não resistiu e o beijou.

Continua...

Ufa! Mais um capítulo postado!

Peço desculpas pela demora e quero dizer que nosso nick mudou por causa de uma quarta estrela.

Petit Ange...a Tessa de Erínea! o/

Beijos, agradecemos os reviews e até a próxima!(3)


	6. Capítulo 6

AS SETE ESTRELAS 

By: Agora…Four Evil Stars. (CaHh Kinomoto, Juliane.chan, Akane Kittsune e Petit Ange)

**CAPÍTULO 6:**

Juliane ainda apreciava o calor dos braços de Saga, quando se deu conta de onde estava e quem ele era. Tentou se afastar dele, e ele não opôs resistência.

"Melhor eu voltar ao quarto."-falou num fio de voz, se afastando dele.

"Melhor sim."

Juliane parou na porta, mas hesitou:

"Não sei o que há comigo, isso nunca aconteceu antes..."-ela voltou com passos largos e ficou diante dele.

"O que?"

Saga a encarou, um tanto confuso.

"O que houve?" perguntou, a encarando um tanto preocupado. "Aconteceu algo?" perguntou.

"Por que se preocupa tanto comigo?"-ela pergunta a queima roupa.-"Isso desde que lutamos pela primeira vez! Por que?"

"Eu...não sei."-ele toca o rosto dela.

"Como não sabe...?" insistiu a garota.

"Algo em você..."- falou ele, acariciando a face de Juliane- "Me encanta..."

Ela ficou corada com o comentário. Ele deslizou a mão pelos cabelos dela e a puxou para mais perto, beijando-a em seguida. De maneira gentil, devagar, exploradora.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

O cavaleiro de touro balançou a cabeça negativamente e afastou-se dali rapidamente, resmungando algo ininteligível.

Camile empurrou Milo para o lado e sentou-se sobre o peitoral dele.

"Ainda quer me matar?" -perguntou, exibindo um meio sorriso malicioso.

"Porque acha que eu mudaria de idéia assim tão rápido?"- perguntou o cavaleiro, cruzando os braços ainda deitado no chão.

"Eu não acho. Eu sei."

"Quem te dá tanta certeza?"- insistiu ele.

Camile percebeu a posição em que estavam, e em um lugar público. Não que se importasse com isso, mas estava exposta demais e ela não gostava disso.

Levantou-se depressa, ajeitando as roupas e encarou Milo.

"Isso não aconteceu!"

"O que?"-Milo tanbém levantou-se.-"Você me beijou...pela segunda vez que eu me lembre..e quer fingir que não aconteceu?"

"Quem te beijou? eu te beijei?"-ela se fez de desentendida.

"Você sempre se faz de desentendida." -resmungou o cavaleiro, encarando-a.

"Eu? Não."- falou Camile, sorrindo.- "Foi apenas o calor do momento... Entende?"

"Tensão sexual?"- perguntou o cavaleiro, irônico.

"Não. Quem sofre disso são a Juliane e a Akane. Nunca sofri por falta de vários homens. Sofri por falta de UM que seja especial."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Como você sabe, eu vim de uma linhagem de sacerdotes. Minha família tinha um templo, e eu só estava abaixo de meu pai. Na verdade, eu gostava de ser sacerdotisa. Era um futuro que meu pai desejou para mim, mas eu gostava assim mesmo."-suspirou.-"Bem, gostava antes de conhecer Youtoma..."

"Quem é Youtoma?"- Pergunta Shaka, bebericando o chá.

"Meu antigo namorado, acho."

Shaka estranhou a pergunta.

"Como você pode achar que ele era o seu antigo namorado?"

"Bem, ele nunca me pediu."- suspirou -"No dia que ele ia me pedir, meu pai o matou. Interessante, não?"

"Como?"

"Meu pai era insano. Ele queria que eu continuasse 'casta e pura' pro resto da vida." -Nesta parte ela deixou as lágrimas correrem livremente -"Isso me custou Youtoma."

"Você está bem?" -diz um preocupado Shaka indo em direção a Akane.

"Estou..."- Abaixa a cabeça -"Só que, lembrar disso dói..."

Shaka se ajoelha em frente de Akane e levanta a cabela dela para olhá-la nos olhos.

"Não se preocupe. Você não irá mais sofrer."

A ex-estrela maligna o abraça e, quando se olham novamente, acabam por se beijar. Era um beijo de pena, misturada com amor.

"Me desculpe."- Pediu Shaka. -"Pedirei a Athena que ressucite Youtoma."- disse, sem olhar para o rosto da jovem, a deixando sozinha.

Depois de se tocar o que tinha feito, Akane sai muito irritada da casa de Virgem...

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tudo parou por um instante para Juliane... Não conseguia pensar, apenas sentir... Sentir como aquilo era bom. Acariciou as costas do cavaleiro gentilmente e subiu as mãos para a nuca. Sentiu que ele deslizou as mãos para a cintura dela, envolvendo-a mais.

Os dedos de Saga exploravam agora as costas esguias, enquanto que a guiava até a beirada de uma mesa. ele a puxou para cima, erguendo-a do chão, colocando-a sentada em cima do móvel. Juliane agarrou-se a ele, como em desespero. As mãos fortes dele, deslizaram por debaixo da blusa que ela usava, tocando a pele macia.

A boca abandonou os lábios úmidos e inchados pelos beijos exigentes e percorreu a curva do pescoço delicado, o ombro...ela gemeu. As mãos quentes do cavaleiro encontraram-se com a pele macia de Juliane, mas ela não abriu os olhos... Aquilo mais parecia um doce sonho. Sentia os beijos leves do cavaleiro em seu pescoço, e não sabia como agir. Nenhum outro homem havia lhe trazido àquela sensação antes...

Por um momento, Saga parou o que fazia e fitou Juliane. Ela tinha os olhos brilhantes pelo desejo, os lábios entreaberto e ofegante. Não se lembrava de ter visto alguém como ela antes...nunca!

"Não creio que aqui seja o melhor lugar para isso."-ele disse.

"T-tem razão."-ela começou a arrumar as roupas, enquanto ele se afastava, passando a mão num gesto nervoso pelos cabelos.-"É melhor eu ir."

A jovem saiu da sala, sem olhar para trás.

Juliane se certificou que havia sumido do campo de vista do cavaleiro e correu até o quarto. Fechou a porta e encostou-se na parede, deslizando pela mesma até encontrar o chão. Ficou ali, imóvel... Pensando no que havia acabado de acontecer.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Entendo...entendi seu problema.'-falou Milo com as mãos nos bolsos.

"Eu não tenho problemas!"

"Negar a existência dele..é o primeiro sinal que precisa de ajuda."

"Agora virou analista?"-¬¬

"Ande com Kamus de Aquário um tempo...acaba falando como ele."-e sorriu.

"Você fala demais." -resmungou a garota, olhando para o lado.- "Pelo menos já conheço uma parte do santuário."

"Ah é?" -perguntou o cavaleiro, a encarando.

"É. E descobri que você não beija tão mal assim."

"Não beijo tão mal?"-ele se aproximou sorrindo maliciosamente.

"Não...não fique convencido com isso."-ela respondeu, sorrindo intimamente.

"Eu sou convencido. Pensei que havia notado."

"Notei sim..."-ela o encarou.-"É rude...aproveitador...bonito..."

"E me acha bonito?"-bem perto.

"Sim..."

"Você também ...convencida, arrogante e ...linda..."

"Ah, pela amor dos deuses!"-Akane de repente fala, passando por eles.-"Procurem um quarto!"

O comentários os deixou desnorteados. Camile se afastou de Milo.

"Akane! Me espera!"-pediu

Camile suspirou e balançou a cabeça negativamente. Voltou-se para Milo e apontou para ele.

"Depois termino o que eu acabei de começar." falou, correndo atrás de Akane em seguida. "Espera!" por mais que gritasse, a garota parecia não escutar. Então, continuou correndo para alcançá-la.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Perto dali...sombras espreitavam, procurando suas vítimas. Passaram facilmente por dois sentinelas,que estava distraídos jogando dados para passar o tempo. Correram como o vento, tendo em mente a missão que deveriam realizar.

Foram avistadas por um homem, momentos antes dele ter sua vida ceifada por um golpe certeiro de uma das sombras.

Depois continuaram seu caminho. Até pararem e perceberem as enormes cosmos energias dirigidas a elas.

Dois homens, um de cabelos castanhos claros e revoltos, olhos azuis e furiosos. O outro, possuía cabelos e olhos negros como a noite, e haviam visto quando o sentinela fora eliminado.

"Realmente é muita ousadia entrarem no Santuário, não acha Shura?"

"Sim, Aioria."-respondeu Shura, já estalando os dedos, se preparando.-"Vocês não são bem vinda aqui!"

"Trazemos uma mensagem."-uma das sombras disse.

"E matam um homem para isso!"-Aioria acusou.

"Ele estava no caminho."-e joga um envelope para os cavaleiros, Shura o pegou no ar.-"Lady Perséfone exige que as traidoras lhe sejam entregues. É seu direito puni-las!"

"Como é?"-Shura espantou-se.

Isso que entenderam." -falou outra voz, e em seguida uma corrente gélida passou por eles. Não havia mais ninguém ali...

Eles se entreolharam, e em seguida olharam para o envelope em suas mãos.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Camile entrou no quarto logo atrás de Akane, e ambas pararam ao notar o olhar perdido de Juliane, encostada na parede.

"Só o que faltava mesmo..."- resmungou Akane, sentando-se na cama.

"Ei pessoal..."- Camile parou de repente.- "Não estão com um mau pressentimento?"

"Sim."-respondeu Akane.-"E isso está me incomodando."

"Vou dormir."-declarou a ruiva, passando pelas amigas.

"Ei, Julie...aconteceu alguma coisa?"-perguntou Camile.

"Nada."-disfarçou, evitando encara-la.-"Estou apenas cansada."

"Então...descanse."-murmurou Camile, preocupada, depois cochichou com Akane.-"Aconteceu algo sim! Ela não tá normal!"

"E você sabe o que é ser normal? Pergunta pra ela o que ela tem."

"Eu não. Vai você."

"Eu não..."

"Meninas."-Juliane apareceu na porta e as duas fingiram que não estava acontecendo nada.

"Sim?"-perguntou Akane.

"Queria dizer que..."

"Hum?"-insistiu Camile.

"Que é muito bom ser amiga de vocês duas."-e saiu, deixando-as sem graça.

Não sabiam que Juliane partiria aquela noite.

Camile encarou Akane, que apenas deu de ombros e suspirou, entrando no outro quarto em seguida e deitando-se na cama. A morena ficou um tempo parada, e em seguida voltou-se para a porta onde Juliane havia parado minutos antes...

"Ah Juli... Não faça nenhuma bobeira!" -resmungou para o vento, entrando em seu quarto em seguida e preparando-se para dormir.

Estava com um pressentimento ruim em relação à Juliane, e em relação à sua vida. E como Akane havia dito, aquilo incomodava... Suspirou pesadamente antes de deitar-se e olhar para o teto do quarto.

No começo era por ter o que fazer... Depois por diversão... E depois pelas amigas, onde descobriu algo mais do que apenas querer viver bem. Não queria pensar em sua vida sem elas...

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Na manhã seguinte, batidas insistentes na porta acordaram Akane e Camile. Sonolentas atenderam. Era uma serva pedindo que fossem falar imediatamente com Atena. Comunicaram à serva que estavam a caminho.

"O que será que foi agora?"-Camile perguntou enquanto esfregava os olhos e espreguiçava em seguida.

"Não sei."-Akane parecia séria.

"Vá lá."-Camile tombou na cama de novo.-"To no meu sono de beleza...ainda."

"Preguiçosa."-Começou a se arrumar.-"Vou na frente, você se arruma e acorda a Julie."

"Tá..."-respondeu erguendo um braço.

Minutos depois, Akane chega até o salão onde Atena estava com seus cavaleiros. Ela segurava uma carta em suas mãos.

"Senhora Atena."-cumprimentou em respeito.

"Onde estão as outras?"-perguntou Aioria.

"A caminho. Algo errado?'

"Perséfone exige que vocês sejam entregues a ela."-comunicou Atena.

"E o que decidiu?"-Akane ficou receosa da resposta.

"São minhas convidadas."-respondeu Atena.-"E não pretendo aceitar nenhuma exigência de Perséfone."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

No quarto, Camile estava arrumada e bateu na porta do quarto de Juliane.

"Acorda, Bela Adormecida!"-esperou e estranhou o silêncio, bateu de novo e entrou.

O quarto estava vazio e a cama intocada. Ela se fora durante a madrugada.

A morena abriu as portas do guarda roupa, um tanto assustada.

"Anda Julie! Não estou gostando da brincadeira!" gritou, abaixando-se e olhando debaixo da cama. "Juliane...!" tentou mais uma vez, mas ninguém respondeu.

Correu até a porta e saiu por ela. Mal se importou de estar com camisola ou não. Em um instante havia esquecido todo o sono que sentia. Tropeçava nos próprios pés, tentando chegar o mais rápido possível ao salão onde Atena estava.

Adentrou ele e avistou a Deusa e seus cavaleiros.

"Eu sabia que era doida, mas não a este ponto!" resmungou Akane, notando a camisola que a garota usava. "O que... O que houve?" completou, notando o olhar assustado de Camile.

"Você!" gritou a morena, apontando para Saga. "Você sabe onde ela está! Me diga que levou-a pra cama, mas não me diga que ela não está mais aqui!"

"Do que está falando?"-Shaka interveio.

"Ela não está no quarto!"Camile parecia desnorteada.

"Como não está?"-Saga cortou a distância que os separavam rapidamente.

"Não estando!"-Camile respondeu afoita.-"Ela disse que não ia embora! Ela disse! Mentiu!"

"Ela foi embora?"-Akane parecia ter entendido naquele momento o que se passava.-"Para onde?"

"E eu vou saber?"-Camile se defendeu.

Saga olhou para Atena, que entendeu o pedido no olhar de seu cavaleiro e concordou com um aceno de cabeça. Ele saiu imediatamente do salão.

"Sugiro que se acalmem."-pediu Atena.-"Saga a encontrará."

"Eu vou ajudar ele."-falou akane.

"Não!"-Shaka foi veemente nisso.-"Suas vidas estariam em perigo no momento em que saírem daqui."

"Como?"

"Só podemos garantir suas seguranças se ficarem no SAntuário."-explicou Mu.-"Não podemos sair todos para procurar sua amiga.É dever de um cavaleiro de ouro ficar e proteger as 12 casas e Atena."

"E o resto que se dane!"-explodiu Camile.

"Camile, controle-se."-pediu Akane, depois ela se dirigiu a Atena.-"Nós mesmas nos cuidamos. Fizemos nossa parte, sabe sobre Perséfone...o que farão agora não nos interessa. O que me importa é ir atrás de Juliane e encontrá-la antes das Estrelas malignas."

"O que disse?"-Camile perguntou estranhando.-"Antes que as outras a achem? Estão nos caçando é isso?"

"Sim."-respondeu Atena.

Camile ficou calada e depois falou.

"Fico pronta em cinco minutos, Akane."

A garota apenas balançou a cabeça negativamente enquanto via Camile sumir de sua vista como um tufão. Dito e feito, cinco minutos depois a garota estava novamente no salão, encarando os cavaleiros e Atena.

"Estão esperando algum sinal divino pra se mexerem?"- perguntou, dando às costas para ele, e antes que pudesse falar algo, sendo passada por Akane, que corria rapidamente.

"Ei! Trapaceira...!" -resmungou, correndo para alcançá-la.

Milo olhou para Shaka, e em seguida para Atena.

"Não é me..."

"Vá Milo. E leve Shaka com você..."- falou a Deusa, antes que o cavaleiro pudesse terminar a frase. O cavaleiro apenas concordou e saiu do salão rapidamente.

"Por que os enviou,Atena?"-perguntou Shion a deusa.

"Não reparou, Shion?"

"Não. do que fala, senhorita?"

"Se eu não permitisse, teria dois cavaleiros mortos de ansiedade aqui."

"Hã?"

"O que a deusa Atena quer dizer, Shion."-falou Kamus.-"Que aquelas jovens se tornaram especiais demais para nossos amigos."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Estava no porto, vendo o movimento. Não tinha dinheiro para voltar a sua terra natal por avião, pensou em se empregar em um dos muitos navios que saiam e cruzavam o oceano, trabalhar pela viagem.

Ficou imaginando se fizera a coisa certa. Afinal, não havia mais motivos para ficar ali...ou havia

Juliane fechou os olhos, sentindo a brisa marítima e acabou relembrando dos últimos acontecimentos de sua vida...daquele homem e das sensações que ele despertou nela.

Suspirou...não o veria mais, era melhor assim.

Estava olhando o mar, depois pegou sua mochila e andou até uma área afastada do cais, virou atrás de um container.

Uma figura a seguia, e ao virar no mesmo lugar que ela, a perdeu de vista.

"Quem é?"-Juliane perguntou aparecendo atrás de seu perseguidor.

"Eu sou Ate..."-a sombra se revelou e Juliane reconheceu a armadura que ela usava.-"Ate de Harpia. Discípula de Esteno de Górgona e sua carrasca!"

"O que...!"- Juliane parou por um momento- "Minha armadura!"- murmurou, a encarando.

"Está surpresa? Pois não deveria... Vim buscar sua cabeça!"

Ate atacou primeiro, mas Juliane saltou desviando do ataque e jogando sua mochila na Estrela, que com um gesto a despedaçou, mas havia perdido seu alvo de vista.

"Aqui...venha para morrer..."-provocava Ate.-"Não fuja como uma covarde!"

"E quem tá fugindo?"-Juliane falou antes de atingir um soco certeiro no rosto da sua adversária.

Ia dar outro soco, mas Ate pegou seu punho.

"Muito bom."-deu um soco no estomago dela, jogando-a longe.-"Mas eu sou melhor!"

Ate se aproximou, confiante. Sorrindo certa da vitória, mas parou ao ver Juliane, com seu cosmo aceso e concentrando-o em suas mãos.

"Pega aí! Explosão de luz!"-e jogou a energia na nova Harpia.

Juliane levantou-se devagar. Havia sido pega em cheio.. Suspirou e olhou para o lado, não via mais sua adversária.

"Droga...!" resmungou, antes de desviar de uma energia estranha que atingiu em cheio o lugar onde estava.

"Há, Há,Há..."-Ate gargalhava.-"Chega de brincadeiras! Hora de morrer!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Camile suspirou e parou de correr assim que perdeu Akane de vista. Não sabia para qual lado tinha que ir, e acabou optando pelo lado esquerdo, onde havia uma placa indicando o aeroporto. Suspirou pesadamente e voltou a correr, sem olhar para trás, onde surgiu uma mulher com um sorriso macabro.

"Corra Camile... Aproveite enquanto tem as pernas."

"Por...que...o aeroporto...tinha que ser...longe?"-Camile ofegava, decidindo parar um pouco e respirar.

Notou algo estranho e no último instante saltou, antes do local onde estava fosse incinerado por uma explosão. Ela caiu no chão meio desajeitada e viu que do meio da fumaça, havia um vulto.

"Tsc..é rápida."-falou o vulto.-"Acho que vou arrancar suas pernas para que não corra mais."

"Quem é?"

"Sou Poiné."-uma jovem de cabelos loiros e olhos violetas apareceu, usando a sapuris de ninfa.-"Poiné de Ninfa."

"De Ninfa só se for na sua cabeça desproporcional!" resmungou Camile, levantando-se e a encarando. "Só existe uma Ninfa. E essa sou eu."

A Estrela Maligna riu e voltou os olhos vazios e assustadores para a garota.

"Vai aprender que tudo pode ser substituído, hoje!" falou Poiné, aproximando-se da garota e tentando acertá-la com uma seqüência de socos.

Camile abaixou-se e desviou na medida do possível, mas estava cansada e a adversária era forte... Acabou sendo atingida por um soco que lançou-a longe...

A morena levantou-se, passando a mão no local atingido e murmurando alguma coisa.

"Porque você é deformada não quer dizer que eu também tenha que ser!" gritou, sumindo do campo de vista da inimiga.

"Rápida... Quero suas pernas cada hora mais!"

Camile voou longe pela quinta vez na luta. Já estava se cansando daquela mulher, quando se levantou e sorriu.

"Deveria parar de rir menina...! Em breve não poderá mais fazer isso."

"Cale a boca, sua monstrinha. Fique no seu canto que eu fico no meu." -falou, dando as costas para ela.

"O que você pe..." -Poiné parou de falar ao sentir algo atravessá-la pelas costas. Olhou para frente e Camile não estava lá... -"Mas como?"

"Deveria prestar mais atenção..." -falou a garota, retirando o pedaço de cano que havia arrancado de uma parede da espectro.

"Você também..."- retrucou ela, arranhando as pernas de Camile, que caiu com um gemido de dor.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Akane chegou à cidade, achava que Juliane estaria na rodoviária, então lembrou-se que não tinha dinheiro. Poderia estar longe, ido embora com uma carona. Ou ferida, ou morta...Esse pensamento não foi nada agradável. Chegou até uma área despovoada, onde haviam prédios a serem demolidos, parou.

"Pare de me seguir"-Akane ordenou.-"Você não é nada silenciosa."

"Interessante..."-uma figura feminina materializou-se diante dela, tinha cabelos esverdeados e olhos dourados.-"Você é muito perceptiva."

"Está com a minha sapuris."-Akane comentou, não parecia surpresa.-"Quem é vc?"

"Sou Ftonos...Ftonos de Ariadne."

"òtimo."-disse Akane com um sorriso.-"Preciso realmente descontar em alguem a raiva que estou sentindo!"

"Se conseguir tocar em mim primeiro..." -murmurou Ftonos, rindo.

"Vá rindo enquanto pode..." -murmurou Akane, se aproximando da espectro lentamente.

O cosmo de Akane elevou e de seus dedos, finos fios dourados foram aparecendo, e como se tivessem vida, foram em direção a espectro, que permaneceu parada.

Antes de ser atingida, Akane notou que ela sorriu. Ftonos saltou e rápida como um raio, atingi Akane que se defendeu como pôde.

"O que dizia?"-zombou a espectro.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Camile levantou-se à muito custo, sem tirar os olhos da tal Poiné.

"É... Assim vai indo. Você com um furo na barriga e eu com as pernas cortadas." falou a garota, divertindo-se com a situação.

"Você é insolente demais! Veremos quem vai poder rir no fim!"

"Eu rio no começo e no fim.Na vitória e na derrota."- murmurou Camile, a encarando.

A sorte da garota era conhecer bem a sapuris que um dia foi sua. Sabia acaba ponto fraco dela, o que facilitava um pouco as coisas...

"Cale a boca!"

Gritou a espectro, voltando a atacar a garota, que ao invés de desviar continuou parada, e quando Poiné aproximou-se o suficiente, passou uma rasteira certeira nela. Aproveitou a queda dela para reunir seu cosmo e concentrar sua energia em um de seus principais ataques...

Vai ver o que é um eclipse sua coisa feia!" gritou a garota, concentrando uma energia branca e pura em uma das mãos, e na outra uma energia negra e certamente fatal.

Camile estava provocando Poiné, com a intenção de desconcentrá-la e encontrar outra brecha em sua defesa. Sem uma proteção adequada, um golpe certeiro pode ser fatal, e ela não podia se dar ao luxo de errar.

Mas, a Estrela maligna não estava mais brincando. Tomada pela ira, investia contra Camile, ferindo-a novamente.

"Agora...sua vida."-exclamou certa que vencera.

Camile estava esperando o golpe final, quando ambas sentiram um cosmo poderoso se aproximar, e um homem em uma aura dourada aparecer.

"Milo..." murmurou a garota, fazendo Poiné voltar-se para trás por um instante.

Aquilo era o suficiente... Tudo o que Camile havia esperado. Uma de suas mãos tomou novamente a energia branca, enquanto a outra tomou a negra. Ambas com maior intensidade dessa vez. A proximidade aumentou a potência do golpe, que lançou a espectro longe.

A morena não viu se havia conseguido realmente vencer. Cambaleou para frente e tentou manter-se em pé como pôde. Suas pernas sangravam e doíam...

Poiné caiu longe deles, mas ergueu-se e praguejando resolveu fugir.

"Você é realmente maluca."-ele exclamou amparando-a.

"Não me dê sermão."-ela pediu, dando um beijo rápido dele.-"No momento, preciso de carinho e cuidados. Não reparou?"

Milo sorriu, o sorriso se desfez ao ver os ferimentos dela, olhou com ódio para a direção de Poiné. Ela não estava mais lá, mas ao longe, avistou outra pessoa...Lamiai.

"Era o que me faltava."-murmurou.

Reparou que ela não estava só, e que outra estava ao seu lado, usando uma armadura que lembrava uma fera grotesca. Mas ao invés de atacarem, resolveram ir. Milo ponderou se devia ir atrás de suas inimigas, mas Camile precisa de cuidados.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ora sua..." resmungou Akane, respirando fundo e retomando a posição de ataque "Vai se arrepender de ter me provocado! E pior ainda, vai se arrepender de existir..."

"Você fala demais, menina."

Falou Ftonos calmamente, observando os fios surgirem nos dedos de Akane novamente, mas dessa vez, antes que pudesse defender-se, foi envolta pela estranha energia da garota. Sentiu os fios penetrarem em sua carne, e logo pôde ver seu sangue escorrer. Se não estivesse com a sapuris, certamente teria sido pega de jeito.

A espectro livrou-se como pôde do ataque da garota, e levantou-se lentamente, a encarando.

"Só isso?"

Provocou e depois concentrou seu cosmo em uma mão e lançou contra Akane. A explosão ao atingir o chão a joga longe, machucando-a.

"Matá-la, será muito divertido."-sorriu caminhando até Akane.

"Você chega a ser irritante, sabia?"

Com isso, akane lança seu ataque novamente, mas a espctro saltou, desviando dos fios dourados.

Onde cada fio tocava, deixava uma marca de destruição, mas não conseguia atingir sua adversária. Quando viu, Ftonos a golpeou duramente.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Juliane desviava-se dos ataques, que estavam destruindo parte do porto. No entanto, nenhum deles a atingia. A ex-Harpia decide que não quer mais ficar com essa brincadeira de gato e rato, e resolve que a melhor defesa é o ataque.

Desviando de mais um golpe, a ruiva investe, correndo a alta velocidade contra Ate, atingindo-a com um soco em seu estomago, seguido de uma joelhada no rosto, quando esta se curvou, um pulo e um chute no rosto de Ate, e a Harpia atual é jogada contra uma parede, atravessando-a no processo.

Então, só resta o silêncio.

Juliane cai de joelhos, ofegante e cansada.

"Juliane?"-uma voz masculina a chama.

A ruiva virou-se lentamente, e sorriu ao ver o rosto de Saga. Jamais imaginou que ficaria tão feliz em vê-lo. Fechou os olhos e deixou o corpo cansado cair. E quando pensou que encontraria o chão, sentiu braços fortes e quentes envolvendo-a com carinho. Sorriu e abraçou-o como pôde.

"Obrigada por vir" murmurou, quase que inconscientemente.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A garota estava caída no chão, com os olhos fechados. Durante um instante pode ver toda sua vida... Ou pode jurar tê-la visto. Viu Youtoma, chamando-a...

Akane abriu os olhos rapidamente, rolando para o lado antes que um poderoso soco acertasse o local onde antes se encontrava sua cabeça. Aproveitou a distração de Ftonos, que não esperava aquela defesa para poder chutá-la e aproveitar tempo para reunir energia.

Era agora ou nunca. Saberia que não agüentaria mais muito tempo, havia gastado quase toda sua energia em ataques anteriores...

Akane lançou seu melhor ataque contra Ftonos, mas essa se desviou. Depois se aproximou calmamente, sorrindo e pronta para matar.

"Aconselharia afastar-se dela."

Ftonos olhou para a direção que vinha a voz, viu um homem de longos cabelos loiros, emanando um cosmo ao mesmo tempo reconfortante e intimidador.

"Não se intrometa!"-ameaçou.

"Hunf!"-Shaka desdenhou.-"Ou o que?"

"Vou matá-lo."

"Ftonos!"-uma voz a chama e ela recua.

"Senhora Erínia!"

"Volte...Shaka de Virgem não é oponente para você."-avisou uma mulher de cabelos loiros e longos, olhos azuis.-"Ele será meu oponente. Eu sou Tessa de Erinia."

Continua...

Notas: sobre os nomes das novas estrelas.

Ate: era a deusa grega do Erro.

Ftonos: Deusa grega da inveja.

Poiné: Deus grego do castigo.


	7. Capítulo 7

AS SETE ESTRELAS 

By: Agora…Four Evil Stars. (CaHh Kinomoto, Juliane.chan, Akane Kittsune e Petit Ange)

**CAPÍTULO 7:**

Saga acariciou os cabelos de Juliane e suspirou antes de erguê-la em seu colo. Ela precisava de cuidados, estava ferida e cansada... Ouviu-a murmurar algo, e em seguida pode sentir que a respiração da garota havia se tornado mais leve... Ela havia dormido.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Camile resmungou algo olhando na direção onde Milo antes olhava.

"Elas vão voltar..." murmurou, olhando para ele e tentando se levantar.

"Fique parada." pediu o cavaleiro erguendo-a no colo.

"Eu podia caminhar..." resmungou a garota, nada disposta a engolir seu orgulho.

"Aham... Estou vendo." respondeu o rapaz, olhando para os horríveis cortes na perna da garota.

"Mas considerando que prefiro que você me carregue... Até que estou melhorando." falou ela, sorrindo e olhando para Milo, que parou de repente.

"O que houve?" perguntou Camile, o encarando.

"Grande diferença vai fazer..." murmurou o cavaleiro, a encarando. "O que querem afinal?"

"Não receberam o recado de nossa Imperatriz?" perguntou ela, divertindo-se com a situação.

"Sinto informar-lhe de que não levará Akane." falou Shaka, caminhando até a garota e ajoelhando-se ao lado dela. "Está bem?"

"Estou..." falou a garota baixinho, sem desviar os olhos das espectros. "Tome cuidado."

"Senhora Erínia. Deixe-o comigo. ele vai se arrepender por estar desprezando a senhora!"-pediu Ftonos.

"Não."-a outra fez um gesto e Ariadne afastou-se.-"Pronto cavaleiro?"

Shaka ergueu Akane nos braços e a colocou sob a sombra de uma árvore, depois caminhou calmamente até ficar diante de Tessa. Ela deu um meio sorriso, e elevou seu Cosmo. shaka notou que ela não era como as outras Estrelas.

"Diga-me cavaleiro...você quer a Loucura ou a Morte?"

Shaka sorri sarcasticamente, antes de falar:

""Estou. apenas me diga, Tessa...para qual mundo deseja ser enviada?"

Os oponentes se olharam por longos instantes, onde nada se ouvia além do incessante som do vento e do infinito dos olhos azuis de ambos.

"Muito perspicaz, cavaleiro. Parece que há cérebro por baixo desta montanha de cabelos."-ela sorri, provocante.

Um de seus passatempos era provocar os inimigos, mas ao que parecia, o loiro não se irritara com aquilo.

"Isso é para me provocar?"

"Me enganei... Não há massa cinzenta aí."

"Ao que parece, você se acha muito engraçadinha..."-ele diz, com um ar sério e ameaçador.

"É lógico que não. O que se passa é que de minha boca só saem verdades. E eu digo que você irá morrer agora, Virgem."-ela sorri.

"Parece que você não sabe quando parar de falar besteiras."

"Por que não cala a boca e mede suas palavras?"

"Não precisam ser medidas."

"Eu digo o contrário. Você não vê nada, não é?"

"Já disse isso uma vez e repito..."-Shaka muda seu semblante para uma face extremamente intimidadora.-"Não há nada neste mundo que eu não veja."

"Então por que não vê sua morte?"

"Por que ela não existe."

"Você é espirituoso! Gosto disto num adversário!"-ela sorri insanamente.-"Então, medimos forças? Ou está com medo?"

"Por que teria medo de você?"

"Acho que, se você visse tudo, veria que todos me temem por mero instinto."-ela se posiciona para lutar.

"Isso prova que todos são covardes."-Shaka responde, com desdém.

"E você?"-indaga, erguendo a sobrancelha.

"Não tenho medo de você."-responde com naturalidade.-"Mas antes do final dessa luta, aprendera a me temer."

"Não conte com isso."-diz com uma expressão de desagrado.-"E você, Ftonos! Já te mandei ir embora!"-grita a estrela, irritada. Aquele cavaleiro sabia como lhe tirar a pouca paciência.

"Ah. Sim... Sim senhora!"-Ftonos se retira com rapidez.

"Aconselharia Akane a fazer o mesmo."

"Cuida da sua vida, bruxa!"-respondeu a ex-estrela.

"Tudo bem."-Erinia das os ombros.-"Não reclame quando for morta por um dos meus golpes."

O cosmos de Erinia aumenta assustadoramente. Atrás dela, imagens das lendárias Fúrias surgem, sendo possível ouvir seus lamentos e gritos de loucura.

"Castigo supremo aos traidores."-ela diz olhando para Akane.-"TORMENTA DE FURIA!"

O ataque ia à direção de Akane, caída e indefesa no chão, mas foi desviado facilmente por uma das mãos de Shaka. O cavaleiro observa a mão, um pouco chamuscada e depois abre os olhos, mirando Erinia.

"Espero que esse não seja o seu melhor ataque, do contrario... está condenada."

"É tão insolente quanto a garota! Acabarei com ela!" falou a espectro, sorrindo.

"Terá que acabar comigo primeiro..." falou Shaka, mantendo o tom calmo. "E se um dia conseguir isso, quem sabe poderá tentar matá-la."

"Calado!" gritou a estrela, avançando sobre o cavaleiro.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Não é isso!"-Milo a encarou.-"Estão tendo muito trabalho para se exporem ao tentarem matar vocês! Por que? O que sabem que poderia opor à elas?"

"E eu sei lá?"-Camile ficou sem entender.-"Ao falharmos a primeira vez em matar Atena, Perséfone poderia ter nos eliminado, mas não o fez, porque..."

"Por que?"-insistiu.

"Ela não vai com a cara da Akane, mas tem grande apreço pela Julie. de todas nós, a Julie está ao lado da imperatriz desde que era uma menina!"

Depois refletiu.

"Ela parecia conformada com a morte de Hades...foi ao Olimpo com Górgona e voltou mudada. Muito diferente, nem parecia aquela mesma Perséfone que conheci."

"Sua amiga..poderia saber de algo?"

"Não sei...talvez...Aiiii, vamos mudar de assunto? To com dor...e com fome."

"Fome? De novo? O.ô

"Não tomei café da manhã!" ¬¬

Você come demais... Vai engordar." -falou o cavaleiro, brincando.

"O dia que isso acontecer, eu paro. Simples." -murmurou a garota, cruzando os braços.

"Sabe que você está pesadinha?" -comentou ele, ameaçando soltá-la.

"Se acha então me deixe andar!"

"Estava só brincando..."

"E eu também" falou a garota, rindo em seguida. "Acha que eu trocaria a mordomia pela escravidão?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Calado!" gritou a estrela, avançando sobre o cavaleiro.

Tentou atacar, mas Shaka desviou com facilidade, e ela pára em pé no chão. Sem esperar um sequer segundo, atacou novamente, desta vez colocando uma fúria desvairada no golpe que queria aplicar. Em vão, pois o cavaleiro desviou-se novamente. Sentindo-se tremer freneticamente de raiva e desgosto por nunca conseguir acertar o adversário,ela parou alguns instantes.

"Você é covarde afinal, Virgem?"

"Não."

"Então, por que foge sempre? Fique aqui e me ataque!"

"Creio que seria um desperdício de vida... É melhor você parar com isso e dar-se por vencida."

"JAMAIS!"-Tessa grita, insana.-"JAMAIS FAREI ISSO!"

"Quer morrer?"

"Por que me faz essa pergunta, se é você que irá morrer? Eu não temo os humanos. Eles são imundos!"

"Eu posso fazer você ter medo de mim quando eu quiser."

"Diz isso a todos que encontra? Pois para mim ameaças não me intimidam, pelo contrário, me fazem rir."-ela sorri.

"Eu pensei que tivesse salvação, mas parece que é louca."

"Já olhou-se no espelho?"-ela olha para ele.-"Ah não, você é cego, não é? Como pode fazer isso? Deveria olhar-se ao menos uma vez, cavaleiro. Iria ver o quão idiota você é.

"Eu não diria isso."

"O que te faz pensar do contrário?"

"Você não sou eu."-Virgem responde com calma e naturalidade, como se estivesse conversando com uma criança travessa.

"Farei com que engula essas palavras."-rosnou Tessa, erguendo a mão direita como se fosse uma garra.-"GARRAS VENENOSAS!"

"Shaka, Cuidado!"-gritou Akane, que conhecia a técnica de Erinia.

Desta vez, o ataque pegou Shaka de surpresa. Inúmeros fachos de luz negra cortaram o ar, envolvendo o Cavaleiro. Mas ele salta, para evitar ser atingido, no entanto um dos feixes de luz arranha sua pele. O cavaleiro de Virgem olha para o ferimento e não lhe da importância, por ser ínfimo o corte, mas fica intrigado ao perceber que Erinia sorria.

"Como se sente?"-perguntou a estrela maligna com sarcasmo.

Shaka deu um passo a frente para lutar, cansado de apenas evitar os golpes de sua adversária, e sente uma tontura momentânea, um estranho mal estar, fazendo com que ele caia, se apoiando em um joelho.

"Veneno."-diz o cavaleiro, sentindo os efeitos do ataque.

"Sim!"-Erinia gargalha.-'Mas infelizmente o corte foi insignificante. Não o matara, no entanto ira paralisar seu sistema nervoso. Afinal, você pode ser o homem mais próximo de Deus...mas ainda é um homem."

Erinia ergue novamente e mão. Akane tenta proteger o cavaleiro, mas a Estrela maligna a repele com seu cosmo, fazendo a moça cair inconsciente ao bater a cabeça no chão.

"Akane..."

"Agora, fique parado...enquanto dou o golpe de misericórdia."-sorri com maldade.-"Sinta-se feliz, sua amiga logo se unira a você no Inferno."

Naquele instante Shaka temeu. Não por sua vida, sempre estivera preparado para morrer, mas temia por Akane. Por que? Queria protege-la mais do que nunca! Não importava ao custo de sua própria vida. Viu Erinia se aproximar cada vez mais...sua visão turvou-se...e ele sentiu a presença de outro cosmo e sorriu.

"Não faria isso se fosse você."-uma voz a ameaçou, fazendo Erinia hesitar e olhar para trás.

"Quem ousa?"-ela perguntou ao homem que chegava, vestindo roupas normais.

"Eu. Aioros de Sagitário."-respondeu com naturalidade.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

De volta ao Santuário...

Devido aos ferimentos em Juliane, Saga achou melhor levá-la diretamente a sua casa, onde poderia cuidar dela. Não eram nada comparados aos que Lamiai havia provocado nela. A atual Harpia não mediu esforços em feri-la.

Assim que a colocou em sua cama, chamou um dos servos e ordenou que comunicasse a Atena que estavam bem, e que era preferível que a ex-estrela ali ficasse.

Viu-se a sós e buscou panos limpos e remédio para tratar dos ferimentos dela, chegou no quarto e a viu acordada, e em pé.

"O que pensa que está fazendo?"

"Estou me levantando. Não estou tão ferida assim."

"Não deveria se esforçar."

"Quero me limpar. Estou suja de poeira e sangue."

"Então, esperasse por mim, que eu a ajudaria."-ele a pegou pelo braço.

"Não achei que iria querer me dar banho."

Sabe que não é má idéia?" -comentou Saga, irônico.

"Muito engraçado."-falou Juliane, voltando o rosto para o lado, ruborizada com o pensamento que veio à sua mente.

"Se quer vá. Vou providenciar toalhas limpas para que possa se secar." falou ele, sorrindo.

Saga foi buscar as toalhas, olhou-se no espelho e disse:

"Controle-se...não vá deixá-la pensar mal de você, seu idiota! ela vai pensar que quer se aproveitar de sua condição!"

E com isso em mente, voltou ao quarto, viu as roupas sujas e rasgadas dela jogadas em um canto, e escutou o som do chuveiro ligado. Pigarreou para avisar que estava ali e colocou as toalhas sobre a pia, olhando rapidamente a silhueta através do box.

"Vou pedir que busquem uma roupa para você."-avisou, antes de sair.

"Saga..."-ela o chamou.

"O que?"

Ela abriu o box, revelando-se para ele. Apesar de alguns arranhões, não tinha ferimento grave. Saga estava boquiaberto ao vê-la nua. Linda!

"Não disse que queria me dar um banho?"-e estendeu a mao para ele.

Saga a tomou e se deixou levar.

"O amanhã... nenhum de nós sabe o que acontecerá."-ela começou a falar.-"O que importa é o agora."

E o beijou.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Aioros de Sagitário?"-ela espantou-se.-"Que maravilha! Irei matar dois Cavaleiros que são lendas vivas!"

"Se diz isso é porque conhece a fama que me precede."-falou o cavaleiro, sem desviar o olhar do rosto de sua adversária.

"Sim Você é conhecido por ser o Cavaleiro mais poderoso entre os doze de ouro."-ela sorriu com desdém.-"Não me parece grande coisa."

"Ações falam mais que palavras, não acha?"-ele se posicionou.

"Pretende me enfrentar assim?"-ela apontou para as roupas dele. Uma calça jeas e camiseta.-"Ou é muito confiante, ou muito idiota!"

"Não preciso de minha armadura ou de usar todo o meu cosmo para derrota-la."

"Como ousa me subestimar?"-ela irritou-se.-"Morra!"

Erinia avançou contra Aioros, com suas unhas formando garras. Aioros também investiu contra ela, com o punho pronto para a luta. Ambos se cruzaram, ficando de costas um para o outro. Aioros mantinha o semblante serio e inalterado, Erinia estava em choque.

"Você...você me feriu?"-ela disse, virando-se para o cavaleiro, segurando a mão ferida.

"Tive que faze-lo."-ele respondeu, também estava ferido...no braço havia um corte.-"Mas evitei ferir seu rosto."

"O que disse?"

"Não desejava arranhar seu rosto."-ele respondeu.-"Tem um lindo rosto."

Erinia o encarava. Não entendia porque aquelas palavras ditas pelo Cavaleiro a perturbavam.

"Como se chama, Estrela de Persefone?"-perguntou.

"Tessa de Erinia!"-respondeu, voltando a assumir uma postura de combate.

"Seu nome também é lindo!"-ele disse serenamente.

Tessa sentiu seu coração disparar. O que estava acontecendo? Com uma expressão confusa e ao mesmo tempo irada desfez sua postura de combate.

"Ainda o matarei."-disse e se afastou.-"O veneno no corpo de seu amigo logo perdera o efeito."

E partiu.

Aioros permaneceu ainda observando o caminho que a bela guerreira tomou e depois aproximou-se de Shaka, ajudando-o a se levantar.

"Como se sente, Shaka?"-perguntou preocupado.

"Estou me recuperando. E Akane?"-ficou totalmente em pé, embora um pouco grogue.

"Inconsciente."-respondeu Sagitário, erguendo a jovem em seus braços.-"Consegue me acompanhar até o Santuário?"

"Sim. Não se preocupe comigo."-Shaka estava realmente preocupado com Akane.-"Vamos."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Milo mal chegou ao santuário e dirigiu-se à pequena enfermaria de emergências do povoado ali perto. Seria melhor mantê-la longe das 12 casas um pouco, para descansar. Entrou no lugar, e surpreendeu-se ao não avistar nenhuma enfermeira ou médico ali. Deitou a garota em uma maca, e encaminhou-se ate um armarinho de medicamentos, de onde pegou gases e água oxigenada, para poder limpar os ferimentos da garota primeiramente.

Voltou até onde a havia deixado, e notou que ela havia arrancado o resto da calça. Não que houvesse sobrado muita coisa, afinal, Poiné havia destruído quase tudo. O corte era fundo, mas agora sangrava bem menos que antes.

"Vai ficar aí olhando minhas coxas ou vai limpar logo isso daqui?" perguntou Camile, encarando o cavaleiro curiosa.

"Você pensa muito mal de mim."-Milo disse, começando a bancar o enfermeiro.

"Aii..isso arde!"-Camile reclamou.

"Eu só estou limpando com soro."

"Você sabe o que está fazendo? Cadê os médicos daqui?"-ela olhava para os lados, receosa.

"Eu vivia na enfermaria quando criança e treinava. Cuidar de cortes eu sei."-e continuou o serviço, depois de ver que não eram fundos, os enfaixou.-"Pronto!"

Camile colocou as duas pernas sobre a maca e analisou o curativo.

"Nada mal. Eu sempre soube que suas mãos podiam fazer mais coisas além de lutar." comentou inocentemente, olhando para ele e sorrindo. "Será que aqui eu consigo uma massagem também?" Perguntou, o encarando.

"Acho que tivemos emoções demais por um dia."-Milo comentou, guardando as coisas que havia pego no armário.

"Tem razão."-ela concordou.-"Me ajuda a voltar para o meu quarto de hospedes?"

"Claro."

Camile sentou-se, ficando de frente para ele, apoiando as mãos nos ombros de Milo, e seus olhos se encontraram. Ficaram presos nesse olhar.

"Não faça mais isso."-ela pediu.

"O que?"

"Me olhar assim."

"Assim como?"

"Como se eu fosse...especial."-sussurrou, baixando o olhar.

Milo com o dedo, ergueu o rosto de Camile e murmurou:

"Você é especial."-e a beijou.

E não havia nada de casto naquele beijo. Nem hesitante, foi intenso, carinhoso, exigente.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Silêncio... O barulho da água escorrendo pelo cano era a única coisa que se podia ouvir na casa de gêmeos.

Na cama podia-se observar o corpo torneado pelo lençol, de uma bela garota. E enquanto esta dormia calmamente, o cavaleiro encontrava-se sentado ao lado da cama. Segurava as mãos quentes da mulher, e de tempos em tempos suspirava.

Deu um beijo doce no dorso da mão de Juliane, e levantou-se, voltando ao banheiro e suspirando.

Saga olhou seu reflexo no espelho e sorriu, lançando um olhar rápido para a cama novamente. Minutos antes havia pensado seriamente em ir fazer algo pelo santuário. Mas vê-la ali... Não, não podia deixá-la.

Voltou silenciosamente para a cama e deitou-se ao lado de Juliane, abraçando-a de maneira carinhosa. Deu um beijo nas costas descobertas pelo lençol e continuou ali, pensando nos últimos acontecimentos.

Mal podia acreditar... De inimiga à amante. Quem diria não é mesmo?

E não podia dizer uma simples amante... Ela com certeza possuía um significado maior para ele. Por um momento desejou que o tempo parasse. Não se lembrava da última vez que havia parado para descansar... Ao lado de alguém que realmente gostasse.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

O Escorpião deixou os lábios da garota por um instante e desceu seus beijos para o pescoço de pele macia. Camile sentiu um arrepio percorrer-lhe o corpo, e tocou os cabelos de Milo cuidadosamente.

Ergueu o rosto dele com a outra mão.

"Estava me devendo isso desde a noite passada."- antes que ele pudesse responder algo, ela continuou. -"Agora, gostaria que me levasse para o meu quarto. O que acha?"- perguntou, sorrindo maliciosamente para o cavaleiro.

"Tem certeza que quer isso?"-ele perguntou.

"Não me faça pedir novamente."-falou, beijando-lhe o pescoço.

"Minha casa fica mais perto..."-ele disse, em seu ouvido.

"Então...?"

"EStá ferida...vou levá-la para que descanse."-Milo recuou um pouco, não acreditando que estava recusando um pedido tão tentador.

"Estraga-prazeres."-ela fechou a cara, depois sorriu.-"Mas fique certo...você não me escapa."

"Não."-ele toca o rosto dela e os lábios com o polegar.-"Você é que não vai me escapar."

E a erguendo em seu colo, a levou até a casa de Escorpião.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shaka, Aioros e uma inconsciente Akane chegavam ao Santuário. Nesse momento, o cavaleiro de Virgem estava recuperado.

"Deixe-me cuidar dela, Aioros."-pediu o cavaleiro, pegando em seu colo.-"Sugiro que cuide de seu ferimento."

"Pode deixar."-respondeu tocando o braço ferido.-"Tem certeza que esta tudo bem?"

"Sim...e obrigado."-disse antes de subir as escadarias com Akane em seus braços.

Aioros ficou para trás, examinou seu ferimento e ficou pensativo.

"Ela hesitou."-pensou.-"Poderia ter me ferido mortalmente ou me matado, mas hesitou. Por que? Tessa de Erinia... Tão linda...pena estarmos em lado opostos."

E com a guerreira em sua mente, tomou o caminho de sua casa.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Juliane acordou lentamente, e sorriu ao sentir braços quentes e fortes em volta de seu corpo. Então ele ainda estava lá. Sorriu e suspirou, lembrando-se do que haviam passado. Virou-se cuidadosamente para trás, ficando de frente com o cavaleiro adormecido.

Ergueu uma das mãos e tocou o rosto dele, sorrindo. Abraçou-o também, e escutou-o resmungar algo antes de acordar.

"Então a Bela Adormecida acordou?" -perguntou ela, rindo e afundando-se mais no peitoral definido de Saga.

O rapaz apenas riu e afagou os cabelos da garota.

Acordei..."- respondeu ele, sorrindo.- "Como dormiu?" -perguntou, ainda a encarando.

"Melhor impossível."- falou Juliane, retribuindo o sorriso.

"Está com fome...?" -arriscou o cavaleiro.

"Na verdade...faminta."-Juliane respondeu erguendo a cabeça e encontrando o olhar do cavaleiro.

"Não cometa mais a besteira de sair por aí...de querer fugir de mim.'-ele pediu, passando os dedos pelo rosto dela.

"Nunca mais vou fugir de você."-e beijou levemente os lábios de Saga.

Mas ele a segurou pela nuca, tornando o beijo singelo em um novo estopim para voltarem a se amar.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Vamos ver quem escapa de quem mais tarde."- resmungou Camile, deixando-se carregar pelo cavaleiro. Fechou os olhos pelo que julgou ser um instante, e só os abriu ao sentir seu corpo tocar a superfície macia do colchão.

Sentiu os lábios do cavaleiro encontrarem os seus por um rápido tempo, e em seguida encarou-o, indignada.

"Já vai?" -perguntou, cruzando os braços, emburrada.

"Pensei que quisesse descansar."

"E não posso descansar com você aqui?"- perguntou a garota, sorrindo.

"Que tal fechando os olhos e dormindo."-Milo falou, achando graça na expressão contrariada de Camile, pegou um cobertor e um travesseiro extra e saiu.-"Vou dormir na sala ao lado."

Camile suspirou frustrada, gemeu de dor pelos cortes nas pernas achou que não era a melhor hora para algo a mais com o Cavaleiro de Escorpião.

Milo na sala ao lado, ainda não acreditava que tinha recusado a companhia de uma linda mulher. e ele não sabia explicar por que? Desde que a viu pela primeira vez, ainda em lados opostos, a achou irresistível!

Com uma praga, começou a fazer flexões, para tirar da cabeça os pensamentos que começava a ter com Camile.

"O que está fazendo?"-Kamus perguntou entrando na sala, como velhos amigos, tinham essa liberdade.

"Fazendo...234...flexões...235..."-respondeu sem encerrar a seqüência.

"E por que?"-indagou arqueando a sobrancelha.-"Nunca foi de fazer exercícios a essa hora."

"Para...278...não pensar...280...em sexo!"

"Pardon...o que você disse mesmo?"-Kamus achou que já tinha ouvido todas as asneiras possíveis da boca de Milo, aquela era a melhor.

"Kamus...300...eu não vou...309...me aproveitar de uma garota...315...que com certeza não tem idéia do que faz...325..."

"Desde quando você se importa com isso?"-Kamus ergueu a sobrancelha, achando aquela historia interessante agora.-"Nunca vi você recusar uma garota...principalmente quando ela oferece seus...hã...encantos."

"Mas...347...eu não quero que com Camile seja assim...merda, perdi a conta!"-deixou-se cair no chão e murmurou com a cara no chão.-"O que esta havendo comigo?"

Kamus escondeu seu sorriso, não era certo debochar de um amigo caído, mas ele já havia entendido o que se passava. O escorpião que se gabava que nenhuma garota conseguiu prende-lo...estava preso nas "armadilhas" de um linda morena.

"Milo...se não for incomodar...me traga água?"-Camile gritou do quarto.

"Ela está aqui?"-Kamus perguntou.

"Está..."-Milo ergueu-se.-"Esta ferida."

"E por que não a levou até a enfermaria e a deixou sob os cuidados de nossos médicos?"

"Porque eu quis cuidar dela."-respondeu exasperado.-"O que esta havendo comigo, Kamus?"

"Já entendi tudo..."-murmurou o cavaleiro de aquário, girando os olhos.

"Então me explica que eu não to entendendo nada."-suspirou.

"Milo...mon ami."-Kamus coloca a mão sobre o ombro do cavaleiro.-"Você...como diria Kanon...esta ferrado."

"O que?"

"Está gamado pela la jeune dame."-Milo o encarou, abriu a boca pra responder e nada.-"Vai buscar ou precisa que eu faça isso?"-Kamus perguntou friamente.

"Não... Pode ir pra sua casa. Eu cuido disso." respondeu o escorpião, passando a mão na testa e andando na direção oposta à que Kamus havia acabado de tomar.

Milo entrou no quarto, com o copo de água pedido por Camile, e a encontrou usando vários travesseiros como apoio.

"Quem estava aí?"-ela perguntou.-"Ouvi vozes."

"Era o Kamus."-ele lhe estende o copo.-"Tudo bem?"

"Sim... hã..posso te pedir uma coisa?"-parecia sem graça.

"Claro."

"Passa a noite aqui?"

"Hã?"

"È só para dormir comigo... apenas dormir..."-ela aponta para as pernas.-"Não vou te atacar ou algo assim, não to em condições de fazer muita coisa. Não to com vontade de ficar sozinha."

"Vou morrer e não vou ver de tudo." -Milo se aproximou de Camile.- "Você sem graça pra me pedir isso?"

"Ah, qual é?"- resmungou a garota, colocando o copo sobre a cômoda e cruzando os braços.-"Só fiz uma pergunta e você não me respondeu ainda."

"Tudo bem..."- falou o cavaleiro, sentando na cama e olhando para a garota.- "Melhor agora?"

"Bastante" falou ela, sorrindo.

Continua...


	8. Capítulo 8

AS SETE ESTRELAS 

By: Agora…Four Evil Stars.

**CAPÍTULO 8:**

Shaka chegou em sua casa. Akane em seus braços estava adormecida, motivada pelo cansaço e ferimentos que recebeu. Rapidamente ele se dirigiu a seus aposentos e a colocou em sua cama com cuidado.

Tocou em seu rosto, admirando a beleza da jovem e depois usou seu cosmo para curar seus ferimentos. Terminado de cuidar da jovem, puxou uma cadeira e sentou ao seu lado, velando seu sono.

"Shaka..."-ela murmurou, fazendo com que o cavaleiro se inclinasse.

Percebeu que ainda dormia, tocou-lhe a fronte e percebeu que ela estava com um pouco de febre.

"Deve ter respirado o veneno de Erinia."-murmurou.

Suspirou e não resistiu a tentação de tocar os lábios dela com as pontas dos dedos. Em resposta ao toque, Akane entreabriu os lábios soltando um suspiro. Shaka inclinou a cabeça e tocou levemente a boca dela com a sua.

Pode senti-la estremecer com o contato, e sua mão deslizou ate o rosto dela, tocando-o suavemente. Afastou-se um pouco, com receio de acorda-la.

"Youtouma..."-ela murmurou o nome, fazendo Shaka recuar.

Sentimentos que nunca antes experimentara agora causavam uma revolução em seu ser. Desejava Akane, mas não poderia te-la...ela ainda amava uma pessoa, apesar de estar morto ha anos. Sentia ciúmes...sim, era isso que sentia...Pela primeira vez sentia ciúmes. Sentiu-se um tolo agindo dessa maneira. Precisava se afastar de Akane.

Com isso em mente, saiu do quarto deixando-a só com seus sonhos.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Tessa de Erinia chegava ao Templo de Perséfone, com uma expressão que demonstrava o quanto estava irritada por ter falhado. Com um gesto de impaciência, socou a parede próxima, causando uma enorme rachadura nela.

"Não precisa descontar no Templo a sua incompetência."-provocou Lamiai, saindo das sombras que sempre a abrigavam.

"Não pedi sua opinião, sua cobra."-respondeu Tessa com brusquidão.

"Não se sinta mal."-continuou a outra.-"Afinal, dois Cavaleiros de Ouro ao mesmo tempo...deve ter sido uma luta e tanto."

"Como sabe?"-indagou desconfiada.

"Eu sempre estou por perto."-Lamiai sorriu com maldade.-"Sou os olhos e ouvidos de lady Perséfone."

"E de Gorgona também."-disse Yakumo de Equidna se aproximando.-"Em outras palavras...uma fofoqueira."

"Dobre a sua língua."-ameaçou Lamiai.

"Chega!"-ordenou Tessa, aumentando seu Cosmo fazendo as duas se acalmarem.-" Vou descansar em meus aposentos, depois quero falar com Lady Perséfone a respeito de nossos inimigos, antes de planejarmos nosso próximo passo. A ultima coisa que preciso é de ouvir vocês duas brigando."

"Esta ferida, Tessa?"-Yakumo perguntou apontando para a mao dela que sangrava novamente.

Tessa a segurou e a imagem de Aioros veio a sua mente naquele instante.

"Não foi nada. Farei com que o maldito que me feriu se arrependa desse ato."-respondeu se afastando rapidamente.

Tessa entrou em seu quarto, fechando a porta e retirando sua armadura em seguida. Caminhou até um grande espelho em um canto, admirando a si mesma e tocando o rosto.

"_Tem um lindo rosto."_

As palavras de Aioros a atingiram como nunca antes o fizeram. Nunca haviam dito que ela era linda. O olhar dele, lindos olhos cor de esmeralda, mostrava que ele estava sendo sincero.

"_Tem um lindo rosto."_

A Estrela levou as mãos aos ouvidos, tampando-os, como se isso fizesse a voz do Cavaleiro de Sagitário ir embora. Bem como a imagem dele.

"_Seu nome também é lindo!"_

"Calado!"-gritou, e seu cosmo quebrou o espelho em vários pedaços.

Olhou para as varias imagens dela refletida nos cacos e murmurou:

"Por que isso me incomoda?"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Juliane acordou pela segunda vez e estendeu a mão para o lado direito da cama. Tateou o lençol à procura do cavaleiro de gêmeos, e quando não o encontrou levantou-se exaltada. Olhou para os lados, e estava prestes a levantar-se quando escutou a porta se abrindo.

"Com fome?" perguntou ele, chegando no quarto com uma bandeja, recheada de doces.

"Você quer me engordar?"-ela exclamou fingindo estar brava.

"Não. Apenas q recupere suas forças."-falou colocando a bandeja ao seu lado da cama e a beija.-"Fique a vontade por aqui, vou avisar Atena que você está bem e ver se suas companheiras também estão."

"Sinto os cosmos delas mais serenos, sei que estão."-ela disse, colocando um pedaço de pão doce na boca.

"Volto logo..."-e acrescentou em seu ouvido.-"Ainda temos muito o que fazer...juntos."

Juliane se arrepiou com a perspectiva do retorno dele, assim que Saga saiu, ela levantou-se para se lavar e viu estendida em uma cadeira, um vestido branco.

Caminhou até ela, pegando o vestido nas mãos e sorrindo. Era lindo... Colocou-o na frente do corpo e olhou-se no espelho. Sorriu e correu até o banheiro, para tomar um banho rápido e depois ver como ficava no vestido.

Depois de ter se banhado, trocou-se e ouviu um som vindo dos fundos. Caminhou cautelosa até lá e viu Saga, usando roupas surradas de treino, procurando algo no armário.

Com um sorriso, o abraçou pelas costas. ele virou-se rapidamente, e parecia não reconhece-la.

"Ora, não esperava uma recepção como essa? È nova no Santuário?"-perguntou com um sorriso malicioso.

"Como?"-Juliane não entendeu e se afastou um pouco, mas ele a manteve em seus braços.

"Ei, não tão rápido...achei que queria algo de mim com esse abraço."

"Você está estranho."-comentou.-"Podia me soltar?"

"Já?"-deslizou a mão pelas costas dela.-"SE eu não te soltar, fará o que?"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Camile acordou sentindo um calor gostoso...abriu os olhos e viu que o calor vinha de Milo. Ele havia dormido ali, ao seu lado, e durante a noite ficaram abraçados.

Percebeu que ele estava todo torto na cama, tentando dar mais espaço a ela.

A ex-Estrela maligna ficou imaginando se ele não estava desconfortável, dormindo com as roupas, com aquele calor que fazia naquela manhã.

Resolveu acordá-lo, mas hesitou...ele parecia um menino adormecido.

Ficou durante um tempo observando ele dormindo. Afastou cuidadosamente uma mecha de cabelos que permanecia sobre o rosto dele, e sorriu ao vê-lo resmungar algo e virar-se na cama.

A garota levantou-se lentamente e notou que as faixas que o cavaleiro haviam trocado estavam vermelhas de sangue. Suspirou e caminhou lentamente até o banheiro, retirando-as cuidadosamente e soltando um gemido de dor ao tocá-las.

"Maldita feiosa... Tinha que estragar minhas pernas!" murmurou, trocando as faixas.

Jogou as sujas no lixo do banheiro, e voltou para o quarto. Viu que o Escorpião ainda dormia, e preferiu não acordá-lo ainda. Respirou fundo e sentou-se em uma cadeira, sem tirar os olhos do rapaz.

"Motivo bobo o meu..." murmurou, pensando em Perséfone. "Não tinha parado pra pensar... Mas se não tivesse optado por isso teria perdido tantas coisas...Interessantes." completou, sorrindo para o cavaleiro adormecido.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Akane despertou.

Havia sonhado com Youtoma novamente. Mas desta vez foi diferente de todos os pesadelos que tivera. Antes sempre sonhara com a morte dele. Seu pai sem qualquer remorso ou sentimento matou Youtoma diante de seus olhos. E ela não fizera nada.

Podia ter feito alguma coisa. Era forte e rápida o suficiente para ter impedido seu pai, mas não o fizera.

Desta vez tivera um sonho muito bonito. Youtoma apareceu diante dela exatamente como era antes de toda essa tragédia. Sorridente, bondoso...ele havia caminhado até ela e lhe abraçado com carinho, depois a beijara com ternura e murmurou:

"Sayonara, Akane-chan."-disse-lhe antes de se afastar.-"Seja feliz."

A imagem dele desaparecera e ela despertou. Levou a mão aos lábios, o beijo era tão real que parecia que alguém realmente a beijara. Sentou na cama, analisando o que aquele sonho significara. Foi ai que se deu conta de onde estava.

Percebeu a decoração indiana, de muito bom gosto, do quarto. Os lençóis impecavelmente brancos e macios, bem como o perfume que exalava deles.

Estava no quarto de Shaka e corou com o fato de estar em sua cama. Levantou-se rapidamente e caminhou hesitante até a porta, abrindo-a com cuidado. Começou a andar pela Casa de Virgem, procurando por seu morador.

Avistou as portas que levavam até o Jardim das Salas Gêmeas aberta e foi até lá. De longe o viu, em meditação, alheio a tudo que o cercava. Naquele instante, ela notou o quanto ele era bonito. Ficou ali um bom tempo, ainda admirando-o antes de se afastar e deixa-lo a sós.

Ao sair, Shaka abriu os olhos e observou o local onde ela estava ha pouco.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Saga entrou na Casa de Gêmeos a tempo de ouvir os sons de algo se quebrando. Correu achando que algo poderia ter acontecido com Juliane.

A encontrou dando uma chave de braço em Kanon, mantendo-o no chão. Juliane parecia nervosa e quando viu Saga na porta,ficou boquiaberta.

"Que? Que truque é esse?"

"Conheceu meu irmão?"-Saga perguntou, fuzilando Kanon com o olhar.

"Ir-irmão?"-perguntou Juliane, olhando para o homem que mantinha no chão.

"Exatamente."-falou ele, tentando sorrir. –"Agora dá pra me soltar?"

A ruiva largou o braço dele e caminhou até Saga, calmamente.

"Eu pensei que ele fosse você." -murmurou, confusa.

"Este é o meu irmão sanguessuga."-falou Saga.-"Kanon."

"Quem é a nervosinha?"-perguntou o outro gêmeo, sentindo o braço dolorido.-"Quase quebra meu braço!"

Saga olhou para Juliane, erguendo uma sobrancelha e segurando a vontade de rir da situação.

"Estava agindo estranho."-ela se defendeu.-"Agi por instinto!"

"E que instinto hein?" Kanon suspirou e olhou para o irmão. "Você nem pra avisar. Logo vejo o quanto me considera."

"O que fez para ela?" perguntou Saga, curioso.

"A pergunta é, o que ELA fez para mim!"

"Eu pensei que fosse o Saga, já disse." defendeu-se Juliane.

"E ele me agarrou de um jeito...que fiquei assustada!"-ela falou, se arrependendo depois.

"Você o que?"-Saga lançou um olhar mortal para o irmão, que por instinto deu um passo para trás.

"Ei, baixa as armas."-pediu Kanon erguendo as mãos.-"Pelo jeito, ela tá com você certo?"

"Vamos conversar lá fora...irmãozinho."-Saga pegou kanon "amigavelmente" pelo braço e o puxou para fora, mas antes de sair, sorriu para a jovem.-"Volto logo."

Do lado de fora.

"Eu não sabia que a garota era sua..."-Kanon ia começando a falar, mas Saga o interrompeu.

"Fica quieto! E não fale como se ela fosse uma qualquer, pois não é!"-disse sério.-"Você quase arruína tudo! Custei ganhar a confiança dela. Juliane é alguém especial para mim."

"Juliane? Lindo nome."-Kanon sorriu malicioso e ganhou um soco na cabeça do irmão.

"Nem ouse imaginar isso em sua mente pervertida!"

"Quem disse que eu imaginei algo?" perguntou Kanon, olhando para os lados se fazendo de desentendido.

"E não fique fingindo que não entendeu!" completou Saga, suspirando. "Eu vou voltar lá, e você arrume algo pra fazer."

"Ei, a casa é minha também!"

"Hoje não é."-respondeu Saga.-"Se não percebeu...quero privacidade."

"E eu vou ser privado da companhia da minha futura cunhada?"-Kanon zombou.

"Quem falou em cunhada?"-ele quase cai das pernas com a revelação. O que ele sentia por ela era mais que uma simples atração? Queria mais. Disso tinha certeza.

"então ela tá livre?"-Kanon passa as mãos pelos cabelos, e vai andando para a casa de Gêmeos.-"Vou lá me desculpar e mostrar o meu charme."

"Espera!"-Saga o pega pela gola da camisa.-"Nem pense em ser engraçadinho com ela."

"Pensei que ninguém tinha falado em cunhada aqui..." novamente Kanon fingia inocência.

"Você entendeu!"

"Se não quiser compromisso, eu quero. Com aquela dali eu me arrisco..." murmurou novamente o gêmeo, tentando entrar na casa e sendo segurado por Saga.

"Fique bem longe da sua cunhada." falou, empurrando-o para trás e entrando na casa em seguida, pisando firme.

"Nossa, ele muda de idéia rápido." murmurou o ex-marina, suspirando.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Por quanto tempo vai ficar me olhando?"-Milo perguntou com os olhos fechados, assustando Camile.

"Acordado?"

"E você deveria estar deitada."-ele abriu os olhos, e se levantou, caminhando até ela.

"Precisava trocar meus curativos."-justificou-se.

Mas Milo não respondeu, erguendo-a no colo voltou a coloca-la na cama.

"Desse jeito vou voltar a ser mimada." murmurou a garota, sorrindo para o cavaleiro.

"Não vai não..."

"Ah, vou sim." Camile rolou para o lado da cama e puxou-o, sorrindo. "Você também deveria estar deitado."

"Agora já estou..."

Milo acariciou o rosto de Camile, que ficou séria de repente. Ela fechou os olhos ao vê-lo se aproximando, para por fim, depositar um beijo em seus lábios rosados.

"Porque não me disse que estava acordado?" -perguntou a garota, parando de beijá-lo e o abraçando.

"Porque é divertido aquela sua cara de perdida."-respondeu o cavaleiro, rindo.

"Sei. Só se for pra você... Que além de tudo estava mal acomodado na cama."

"Não quis te acordar."-ele respondeu sério, depois a beijou mais uma vez.-"Vou preparar um café. Modéstia a parte faço um café instantâneo delicioso e queimo torradas sem incendiar a casa."

"Milo...o que você acha de mim? Acha que eu sou superficial?"

Ele parou um instante, e a fitou em seus olhos cor de esmeralda.

"Não. É uma mulher corajosa,que se arriscou por uma amiga e..."-hesitou.

"E?"-esperou com o coração aos pulos.

"E a mulher mais linda que eu já conheci!"

"Você é bobo." falou a garota, o encarando. "Sua opinião pra me julgar bonita não conta."

"Ah é?" perguntou ele, parando de repente. "E a de quem conta?"

"A de... Ahm... De..." a garota parou de repente e suspirou. "Tá legal. Você me pegou nessa..." sorriu para ele antes de sentar na cama.

Ao faze-lo, gemeu de dor e colocou a mão sobre a coxa ferida.

"Eu sou um bobo mesmo."-falou Milo, colocando a mão sobre a dela.-"Deixa comigo."

O cosmo de Milo suavemente começou a aliviar a dor de Camile, até que ela não sentiu mais nada.

"Deveria ter feito isso antes."-disse-lhe o cavaleiro.

"Deveria ter feito outras coisas também."-ela murmurou, beijando-o com ímpeto.

Após um longo e sôfrego beijo, eles se afastaram em busca de ar. Camile passou a língua sobre os lábios, sentindo o gosto do beijo de Milo neles. Depois, como era de sua natureza impetuosa, tirou sua blusa diante de um espantado cavaleiro.

Com os seios a mostra, ela o fitou e segurou seu rosto entre as mãos, antes de voltar a beijá-lo.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Saga entrou na casa de gêmeos e fitou Juliane sentada em uma cadeira. Ela estava com as pernas cruzadas, e o encarava de uma maneira extremamente sedutora.

"Porque não me falou que tinha um irmão?" a garota esperou que ele respondesse, mas notando o silêncio, levantou-se. "E gêmeo ainda."

"Eu tinha me esquecido desse detalhe. Estava... Ocupado ontem." o cavaleiro sorriu e abraçou-a.

"Tudo bem... Agora já sei né?" resmungou Juliane, suspirando. "Nenhum sinal das estrelas?"

Saga hesitou em falar, como dizer a ela que Shion previu um ataque eminente, e que Atena sentiu algo estranho em relação a Perséfone que não condiz com a deusa gentil que era.

"Ainda não."-ele a soltou, encostando-se na parede.

"Fale de Perséfone. Como se conheceram?"

Juliane voltou a sentar na cadeira e suspirou antes de começar.

"Na noite em que meus pais foram mortos, eu fiquei lá, sentando em um canto da casa, enquanto a policia levava seus corpos e fazia a perícia. Ouvi um deles dizendo que eu iria para um orfanato. Fiquei com medo e peguei o medalhão da minha mãe e fugi. Nas ruas, com medo e frio, fiquei em um canto de um beco qualquer...para mim não me importava mais se eu morreria aquela noite ou não, apenas não queria estar mais naquela casa ou ir para um orfanato. Então, ela apareceu. Do nada."-sorriu, um sorrido triste.-"Uma deusa que se compadeceu da minha dor, que ouviu os lamentos de meus pais em seu reino, e me levou com ela. Disse que meus pais viveriam no elíseos e um dia eu os veria novamente. Vivi no Hades, em sua companhia visitava os Elíseos, mas era proibida de encontrar e conversar com meus pais. "

"Por que?"

"Um vez mortos, os laços com as suas vidas passadas são cortados e esquecidos, assim eles não se apegavam ao que deixaram para trás e podiam viver felizes...em suma, eles nem sabiam que tiveram uma filha..."

"Sinto muito."

Ela parou de falar e o encarou.

"Não sei ao certo o que houve com lady Perséfone depois que retornou do Olimpo. Quem a acompanhou em sua última visita a sua mãe, Ceres, foi Górgona. Só sei que ela não era mais a pessoa gentil que eu conheci."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Esteno de Gorgona se afastava do templo de sua senhora, caminhava com calma e segurança até uma ampla ravina.

"E como estão as coisas?"-uma voz masculina pergunta, e um guerreiro de longos cabelos castanhos e usando uma armadura que lembrava um tigre branco apareceu.-"Elas desconfiam de algo?"

"Estão mais preocupadas em punir as 'traidoras' do que com a súbita mudança de humor de Perséfone."-respondeu Esteno rindo.-"Diga a seu mestre que tudo sairá como combinado."

"Espero que para o seu bem que sim."-disse-lhe com um tom ameaçador.

"Você não me mete medo, Yahel."-ela diz com desdém.-"Avise ao seu senhor que em breve Atena ficara desprotegida. Uma nova guerra entre o Submundo e o Santuário será o suficiente para deixa-los despreparados para outro ataque."

"Algo no entanto me intriga. Não há três Estrelas do lado de Atena agora?"

"A lealdade delas esta acima desses contratempos."-diz Gorgona com tédio.-"Harpia não erguera a mão contra a deusa que a amparou desde menina, e as outras a seguiram por amizade ou lealdade. Quando as batalhas recomeçarem e os cavaleiros atacarem Perséfone, não terei duvidas que elas se colocaram contra eles se for necessário."

"Hum...você deveria ser uma serva de Eris, Gorgona."-ele sorriu.-"Semeando a discórdia assim."

"Me contento em servir o Grande Ares."-ela sorri com maldade.-"O Senhor da Guerra terá a cabeça de sua grande adversária. Eu prometo. Estejam prontos."

E dizendo isso se afastou. Yahel a olhou desaparecer e disse:

"Tola...ainda acha que se tornara uma Berserk de meu Senhor Ares? Terei prazer em mata-la, Esteno. Pois se traiu sua deusa com tanta facilidade, certamente trairá meu senhor também."

E assim, desapareceu.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Milo despertou e percebeu que Camile ainda estava adormecida em seus braços. Não havia conseguido resistir mais aos encantos dela, nem queria. A atração entre eles era obvia desde o primeiro momento que seus olhares se encontraram, e só aumentou à medida que conviveram no Santuário. Era inevitável que acabassem se entregando a essa paixão.

E ela se tornou sua. Com isso em mente a abraçou com mais força, sendo retribuído inconscientemente por ela.

Afastou-se com cuidado para não despertá-la e a admirou em sua beleza, nua, adormecida enrolada em seus lençóis. Sorriu em imaginar que se pudesse, a manteria assim, em sua cama para sempre.

Levantou-se e tratou de vestir-se. Ao terminar de faze-lo, sentiu que receberia visitas. Saiu do quarto e Camile despertou ao ouvi-lo fechar a porta.

Milo foi até a entrada da Casa de Escorpião e viu um preocupado Kamus o esperando.

"O que foi?"-perguntou desconfiando que algo não estava muito bem.

"Tome."-Kamus lhe entregou uma carta.-"Atena convocou todos os Cavaleiros de Ouro para uma União Dourada. Sabe o que isso significa?"

"Uma Guerra."-disse Milo com o semblante carregado.

Camile escutou isso, escondida atrás de um pilar, e sentiu um aperto em seu coração. Guerra? Não podia permitir isso!

Continua...


	9. Capítulo 9

AS SETE ESTRELAS 

By: Agora…Four Evil Stars. (CaHh Kinomoto, Juliane.chan, Akane Kittsune e Petit Ange)

**CAPÍTULO 9:**

Camile olhou para o lado. Estava em um lugar alto o suficiente, e vazio o suficiente. Suspirou pesadamente antes de jogar-se no chão, de braços estirados. Olhou para o céu e colocou a mão em frente ao rosto, o Sol a incomodava.

"Ah... Onde será que Perséfone está?" -murmurou para si mesma, olhando para o lado.- "O que estará pensando... De nós? E os Cavaleiros falando sobre uma Guerra! Ah...droga!"

A jovem suspirou, não desejava uma Guerra. Tinha medo de que lado seu coração ordenaria que escolhesse. Ao lado de Milo e de sua deusa? Ou ao lado de Perséfone, pois apesar de ter se unido a ela por motivos fúteis, devia-lhe lealdade...e que lado suas amigas ficariam? Conhecendo-as, seria ao lado da deusa do Submundo.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Juliane cruzou as pernas enquanto ajeitava-se na cadeira onde estava sentada. Novamente, estava em frente à Atena. Saga havia pedido que explicasse direito à Deusa suas relações com Perséfone.

Mas não foi apenas o pedido dele que a levou lá. Queria saber se Atena desconfiava de algo, ou tinha alguma pista sobre o que realmente estava acontecendo por trás de tudo. Aquela história estava mal explicada para ela... E de alguma forma saberia a verdade.

De maneira pausada, contou sua historia para a deusa. Atena ouvia tudo atentamente, ponderando sobre tudo. Depois de ter terminado sua narrativa, a deusa da sabedoria ergueu-se de sua poltrona e caminhou ate uma janela.

"Desconfio que algo terrível aconteceu com Perséfone no Olimpo."-dizia.-"Esse comportamento, esse desejo de lutar não condiz com a natureza gentil que sempre possuiu."

"Como? O que a senhorita acha?"-perguntou a guerreira.

"Que talvez ela esteja sob o domínio de algum ser do mal."-respondeu.

"Seria possível?"-Juliane murmurou.-"Minha senhora dominada?"

"O que pretende fazer, Atena?"-perguntou Saga.-"Os Cavaleiros de Ouro devem agir?"

"Agir? Você quer dizer lutar contra Perséfone?"-Juliane levantou-se rapidamente.-"Isso não posso permitir!"

"O que esta dizendo?"-Saga a encarou.-"É obvio que Perséfone esta do lado do mal. É o dever de um Cavaleiro de Ouro combater esse mal."

"E é meu dever proteger Perséfone. "-e estreitou o olhar.-"Mesmo que eu tenha que lutar contra você, Saga."

O cavaleiro se calou por um momento e olhou para Atena, como se pedisse uma decisão. A Deusa pousou a mão sobre o queixo e encarou um ponto perdido no chão.

"Perséfone não me atacaria sem motivos. Este é o fato..." Atena voltou-se para Juliane. "Não acha isso estranho demais?"

A ruiva não respondeu, apenas voltou-se para Saga, e em seguida para Atena.

"A decisão é sua." Murmurou para ela, cruzando os braços pacientemente.

"Eu pensarei sobre esse assunto, Saga."-Atena se virou para um servo.-"Chame mestre Shion, Shaka de Virgem e Aioros de Sagitário. Quero uma reunião com todos eles, em uma hora, aqui. Saga, você também tem que estar presente."

'Sim, Atena."

"Agora podem se retirar, por favor."-ela pediu, voltando a refletir sobre os acontecimentos.

Do lado de fora, a garota não dirigiu a palavra a Saga, andando apressadamente, mas ele a pegou pelo braço, forçando-a a encara-lo.

"O que houve?"

"Não é parece obvio?"-ela respondeu.-"Se houver uma guerra, terei que ficar ao lado de Perséfone, ainda mais depois que descobri essa possibilidade que ela esteja sendo usada."

"Juliane...'

"E se houver uma guerra...estaremos novamente em lados opostos."-ela desviou o olhar.-"A possibilidade de que sejamos adversários outra vez..."

"Não."-ele a abraçou, calando-a.-"Não será assim."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

A morena olhou para o céu mais uma vez, atentamente. As estrelas estavam lá, e ela podia senti-las. E ainda mais, sentia sua sapuris... O que mais a intrigava era a velocidade com que haviam sido repostas. Perséfone nem sequer pensou no que poderia ter acontecido...

"Deveria estar descansando."-disse Akane, se aproximando da amiga e sentando ao seu lado.

"Você também."-respondeu e sorriu maliciosa olhando para a amiga.-"O que faz aqui que não esta mais sob os cuidados daquele loiro lindinho?"

"Não diga tolices."-desconversou.-"Shaka de Virgem não liga para essas coisas como sentimentos...e nem eu!"

"Sei."

"Não use de ironias comigo."-retrucou.

"Ta bom."-manteve o tom irônico.-"Você ainda a sente?"

"Sim. Nossas estrelas, nossas armaduras. Nos chamam."-respondeu.

"Ainda somos Estrelas de Perséfone?"

"Não sei."-murmurou.

"Queria que respondessem nossas perguntas." A morena voltou-se para a amiga. "Soube que os Cavaleiros se reunirão. Provavelmente haverá uma guerra, para protegerem Atena."

"Decerto. Indago-me o que levaria alguém tão gentil quanto Perséfone agir com sede de sangue."

"Mas só uma pessoa pode nos falar isso."

"Perséfone..." Akane suspirou pesadamente antes de também passar a olhar para o céu.

"Acha que podemos ir encontra-la?"

"Não sei. Arriscado demais..."

"Então vamos ficar na espera, como sempre?" Camile levantou-se e ajeitou as vestes. "Estou cansada de ser um boneco. Entrei porque quis, e estou indo avisar Perséfone que vou sair, porque quero."

"Não precisa avisar, ela já te tirou." Akane cruzou os braços e encarou a amiga.

"Ninguém me tira de algo sem meu consentimento." Ela desviou os olhos verdes para a outra garota, que a encarava um tanto impassível. "Nem mesmo Perséfone." Acrescentou, passando a caminhar.

"Você é mesmo uma mimada. Não manda em tudo, Camile! Aprenda de uma vez!"

"Não me lembro de ter pedido pra ir junto..." murmurou a morena, sem parar de caminhar.

"Não pedi mesmo!"

"Então pare de reclamar..." ela acelerou o passo, deixando Akane para trás, sem ouvir o que ela havia dito.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Como não será!" ela estava relutante, e tentava de toda forma livrar-se dos braços dele. Mas ao mesmo tempo queria ficar ali... Sentindo o calor dele, fechando os olhos e sonhando por um minuto. "Me solte!"

Saga não respondeu, apenas apertou mais o abraço. O que ele havia dito era verdade... Não seria inimigo dela novamente.

"Saga."-ela se afastou um pouco.-"Alguém pode nos ver e..."

"Que vejam."-ele murmurou, tocando o rosto dela, e em seguida, os lábios com as pontas dos dedos.

Ela suspirou e fechou os olhos, sentindo o toque dos lábios dele em seguida fazendo o mesmo trajeto que os dedos, parando sobre a boca dela, beijando-a, e sendo retribuído com igual ardor.

O cavaleiro afastou-se da ruiva, mas não deixou de abraça-la.

"Acredita no que eu digo?" perguntou, fechando os olhos.

"Acredito." Respondeu Juliane. As palavras simplesmente lhe escaparam pelos lábios, mas preferia ter apenas mantido o silêncio. Não sabia o que ele tinha em mente, mas de uma maneira estranha confiava nele.

Sentiu o calor do rapaz se afastando de seu corpo, e notou que ele havia deixado de abraça-la. Abriu os olhos, ele a encarava docemente... Arriscou um sorriso.

"Eu amo você."

Saga pronunciou essas palavras com tanta sinceridade, que chegou a espanta-lo. Ela o encarou com incredulidade, afastando-se.

"O que disse?"-perguntou incerta.

"Que eu a amo. Disso tenho certeza."-ficou com receios. Será que sentia o mesmo?

"Isso não...não devia ter acontecido...eu..."-parecia confusa.-"Preciso ficar só e pensar."

A ruiva deu um sorriso triste, deu-lhe as costas e o deixou sozinho. Saga não fez menção alguma de segui-la.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Na cAsa de Virgem, Shaka meditava sobre a confusão que sua mente e coração mergulharam. Horas atrás, ele velava o sono de Akane, ferida durante a luta contra Erinia. E como um garoto apaixonado, aproveitou-se de seu sono e não resistiu a tentação de voltar a beija-la.

Akane havia comentado que sonhara que alguém a beijara. Ele não disse nada, deixando-a pensar que sonhara com Youtoma. Agora...sentia ciúmes de um homem que estava ha anos morto.

"Por que é tão difícil você dizer o que sente, Shaka?"-dizia a si mesmo.

Akane entrou na casa de virgem e se encostou-se à porta, encarando o homem loiro no centro do local. Suspirou pesadamente antes de tentar convencer-se de que ele não fazia diferença tanto naquele momento, como em nenhum outro momento. Ouviu-o murmurar algo, e resolveu entrar.

"Falando sozinho... Ou tentando orar?" perguntou, sarcástica.

"Shaka."-Akane o chamou, fazendo o cavaleiro parar de andar.-"vim me despedir. Não vou ficar aqui em sua casa e causa-lhe mais transtornos. Sei que não suporta bem a minha presença aqui. Vou continuar hospedada na Décima terceira casa."

"Você não é...não me causa transtorno algum, Akane."-disse ainda de costas.-"Em nenhum momento disse que sua presença me desagradava."

"Então...por que me evita?"

"Porque..."-diga a ela.diga a ela.

"Porque?"

"Você me atrai...como mulher. Ter você por perto, me desperta sentimentos que passei anos escondendo. Não sabe o quanto eu luto em vão, para não querer toca-la...ou beijá-la novamente."

As palavras ditas a queima roupa pegaram Akane de surpresa. Ficou parada, sem reação alguma, coisa com a qual não estava acostumada.

"E sei que ainda ama Youtouma."-continuou.-"Brigar com um fantasma...uma lembrança, é algo com o qual não poderei ter certeza que vencerei. Agora com licença. Ha pouco um servo avisou-me que Atena deseja me ver. Até breve...Akane."

A garota ficou parada no meio da casa de virgem. Não sabia o que dizer, o que falar. Desde que o conhecera, não sabia dizer se ainda amava Youtouma, ou se sentia algo por Shaka. Aquele loiro maldito... Porque não tinha dito simplesmente que ela incomodava!

Suspirou desanimada ao constatar que se sentiria pior se ele tivesse dito isso.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Camile adentrou a casa de escorpião rapidamente, e pegou um casaco qualquer. Saiu com a mesma velocidade que havia entrado. Sua decisão estava tomada, e com ou sem aprovação de Akane ia tirar a limpo a história das estrelas. Não fazia aquilo só por ela, mas também por suas amigas...

"Vai a algum lugar?"-Milo apareceu diante de Camile, bloqueando a sua passagem.

A garota assustou-se, dando um pequeno grito.

"Pelos deuses...quer me matar de susto?"-disse com a mão no coração.

'Não me respondeu."-Milo voltou a insistir erguendo a sobrancelha.

"Vou ate o templo de Perséfone conversar com ela."-respondeu com naturalidade.

"Você o que? Esta louca? Vai ser morta antes de chegar perto de lá."-irritou-se.

"Provavelmente."-deu os ombros.-"Tchau."

"Não vai a lugar algum."-o escorpião determinou.

"Ah é?"-Camile colocou as mãos nas cinturas e o encarou.-"E como pensa em me impedir?"

Foi a vez de Milo dar um sorriso sarcástico. Ele a pegou e a jogou nos ombros, como naquela ocasião na sorveteria. Camile deu um grito indignado, esperneava e dava socos nas costas do cavaleiro que não se alterava.

"Me coloque no chão seu... seu... neanderthal!"-berrava.

Sem dizer mais nada, ele a jogou na cama de seu quarto, saiu e trancou a porta do lado de fora.

"Quando ficar mais calma conversaremos."-ele disse.

"Milo!"-gritava a garota, furiosa.

O cavaleiro de virgem não abriu os olhos, simplesmente crispou os lábios por um breve momento.

"Nenhuma das duas opções." Respondeu, levantando-se cuidadosamente.

"Ele não pode fazer isso!" gritou a garota para si mesma, esmurrando a porta pela décima vez. "Covarde!"

Camile desistiu de tentar derrubar a porta e jogou-se na cama, fechando os olhos. Praguejava mentalmente contra Milo, se não fosse ele já estaria longe dali.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Uma hora depois...

Camile ainda se lamentava quando rolou pela cama e caiu no chão. Levantou-se aumentando o número de pragas rogadas por segundo e deparou-se com a janela do quarto, trancada. Sorriu confiante antes de arrancar o lençol branco da cama e enrolar na mão, socando o vidro em seguida e o abrindo pelo lado de fora da maneira que conseguiu. Pulou a janela e saiu correndo escadaria abaixo, antes que alguém a visse.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Juliane caminhava a esmo. A declaração de Saga a havia pegado de surpresa. Que havia uma forte atração entre eles, não havia duvidas, mas ele disse que a amava! E ela? Também o amava?

"É lógico que você o ama, sua tola!"-murmurou.

"Falando sozinha?"-perguntou Camile aparecendo de repente.

"Pensando alto."-respondeu.-"Aonde vai?"

"To cansada de ficar aqui sem fazer nada. Vou tirar satisfações com Perséfone!"

"Atena disse que a deusa pode estar sendo controlada."-declarou.

"O que?"-Camile espantou-se.-"Isso explicaria muitas coisas. Bem...vou indo."

"Sozinha?"

"Sim. Agora que quero ir mesmo!"-falou nervosa.-"E nada me tira da cabeça que aquela cobra asquerosa da Gorgona e a sua puxa saco mor, Lamiai estejam envolvidas."

"Mas acredito que as outras não estejam."-Juliane olhou demoradamente para trás, onde o havia deixado.

"Julie?"

"Desculpe, Saga...prometi que não fugiria mais. Mas terei que quebrar minha promessa."-murmurou.-"vou com você. É nosso dever salvar Perséfone...não importa os riscos.'

Camile sorriu.

"Essa é a Juliane que conheço" murmurou a morena, voltando a correr. "Nos apressemos antes que seja tarde...!"

A ruiva não respondeu, apenas acelerou o passo e foi atrás da amiga. Ficou imaginando o que Akane falaria ao perceber que foi deixada para trás, mas sabia que de certa forma ela entenderia o que estava acontecendo.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

No Templo de Perséfone.

Tessa ainda estava deitada em seus aposentos. Acordou de um sono agitado, não havia descansado como planejara. Sentia-se incomodada com o sonho que tivera antes. Sonhou que lutava novamente contra Aioros de Sagitário, mas ao final do combate, ao invés de desferir-lhe o golpe final, deixou-se ser vencida...Ele a abraçara e dissera que era linda.

Acordou logo depois disse. Resmungando e praguejando levantou-se, olhou desanimada para o que havia restado de seu espelho e culpou Aioros pela confusão em sua mente.

Ouviu batidas na porta, abriu e encontrou Yakumo.

"O que quer?"-perguntou ríspida.

"Credo...você não me pediu que ficasse de olho em Gorgona quando saísse? Eu fiquei...até que ela sumiu."-respondeu irritada.

"Sumiu?"-Tessa arqueou a sobrancelha intrigada.

"Não sei aonde ela foi."-e murmurou.-"Só a cobra da Lamiai permanece no Salão da deusa."

"Interessante."-murmurou.-"O comportamento de Gorgona esta cada vez mais suspeito.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Shaka subiu lentamente até a sala em que era esperado. Não sabia ainda como havia dito aquilo para Akane, mas foi melhor do que ter guardado. Anotou mentalmente que teria que meditar sobre isso depois, mas teve seus pensamentos desviados pelos xingamentos que Saga pronunciava em alto e bom som ao tropeçar no último degrau.

"Vejo que não esta de bom humor."-comenta Shaka, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

"Meta-se em sua vida. Shaka."-respondeu com um tom impaciente.

"Acalme-se, Saga."-pedia Aioros, se aproximando também.

"Como esta o ferimento em seu braço, Aioros?"-Shaka perguntou, mudando de assunto.

"Estou melhor, obrigado."-respondeu tocando o braço ferido.-"Aquela tal de Erinia era muito forte, admito."

E linda, pensou. Mas preferiu guardar esse pensamento para si mesmo.

"Não o agradeci por ter salvado a vida de Akane naquele momento."-falou o indiano.

"Agradeça a deusa Atena."-respondeu o sagitariano.-"Ela teve um mau pressentimento e pediu que eu fosse atrás de vocês."

"Atena esta nos esperando, cavaleiros."-anunciou Shion, ao abrir uma porta.-"Logo devem chegar os demais Cavaleiros para a União Dourada."

"Você sabe exatamente do que se trata, Mestre Shion?"-perguntou Aioros.

"Uma guerra...talvez."-respondeu preocupado.

Os cavaleiros pararam de falar ao perceberem que Saga olhava preocupada para as escadarias, como se esperasse alguém, ou tivesse uma grande vontade de sair dali.

"Algum problema?"-perguntou Aioros.

"Nenhum...todos!"-resmungou o geminiano impaciente.-"Sei que vou me arrepender de perguntar isso, mas..."-Saga olhou para os lados antes de falar.-"Como vocês lidam com as mulheres...quero dizer, quando tem certeza que encontraram a mulher certa em sua vida, mas parece que ha algo que o impede de ficar com ela?"

"Nunca vivenciei isso."-respondeu Shion.

"Se encontrar a resposta, me diga."-falou Shaka, pensando que vivia um dilema parecido.

"Não sei."-respondeu Aioros.

"Bem... Creio que não seja o momento para isso." Shion olhou para os lados e adentrou o local calmamente, sendo seguido pelos outros cavaleiros.

Atena já os aguardava, sentada na ponta de uma grande mesa. Eles sentaram-se, um a um, Se entreolharam por instantes, antes da Deusa começar a falar.

"Adoraria esperar os demais Cavaleiros, mas resolvi adiar o que tenho a dizer justamente com vocês. Primeiramente, gostaria de saber o que pensam da situação." Pediu ela, juntando as mãos sobre a mesa.

"Bem..." Shion começou. "Independente do que escolher estarei a apoiando, Atena."

"Desejava não ter que lutar diretamente com Perséfone."-explicou Atena.-"Então, pedirei que você Shion me acompanhasse ao Olimpo. será uma jornada perigosa e com certeza não seremos bem vindos. Mas precisamos saber o que esta havendo. Esperaremos os demais Cavaleiros chegarem e pedirei a alguns que nos acompanhem."

"E quanto a nos, Atena?"-perguntou Shaka.

"Cuidem de nossas hospedes."-a deusa falou com um sorriso.-"Sei que apreciarão isso."

Saga e Shaka ficaram ligeiramente corados.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Milo voltava a sua casa, esperando que Camile se acalmasse para que conversasse, ela mais havia se recuperado de seus ferimentos, e queria mergulhar de cabeça em outra empreitada arriscada! Era impetuosa demais. Nesse ponto eram muito parecidos, mas agora...Milo temia que algo acontecesse com Camile e nunca mais a visse.

Esse pensamento causou-lhes arrepios nada agradáveis. Balançou a cabeça, afastando essas idéias e abriu a porta de seu quarto.

"Agora que se acalmou e não quer mais se matar, vamos conversar e..."-estacou ao ver o aposento vazio.-"Aquela...aquela...irresponsável cabeça de vento! FUGIU!"

Continua...


	10. Capítulo 10

AS SETE ESTRELAS 

By: Four Evil Stars.

**CAPÍTULO 10:**

Akane olhou para o lado, desanimada. Sentia que algo errado estava acontecendo ali, mas não sabia explicar o que era. Pensou em Camile e Juliane, mas não soube explicar o porque de tal ato naquele momento. Olhou para o lado mais uma vez... A chuva havia começado a cair.

Milo subiu as escadarias do santuário correndo, não acreditava que ela tinha tido coragem de fugir daquela maneira! Aquela maluca estava tentando se matar! Ela não podia fazer isso!

Ele parou de repente. Será que não podia mesmo? Balançou a cabeça negativamente ao notar que havia começado a chover, e continuou a procura de Saga.

Ele em sua pressa acabou esbarrando violentamente em outra pessoa. Ambos estatelaram no chão com o choque.

"Me de um bom motivo para não envia-lo a uma das Seis existências, Milo!"-resmungou Shaka se levantando e limpando a poeira da armadura.-"Não deveria estar com sua armadura e indo ate a reunião com Atena?"

"Shaka, Akane esta com você?"-perguntou meio aflito.

"Que pergunta é essa?"

"Responde, pô!"-alterou-se.

"Eu a deixei em minha casa, estava meio febril. Por que pergunta?"-perguntou notando finalmente o nervosismo dele.

"Será que aquela lunática foi sozinha?"-perguntava a si mesmo em voz alta.

"Milo!"-Shaka elevou a voz, atraindo a atenção do cavaleiro de escorpião.-'O que esta havendo?"

"Camile fugiu!"-respondeu alarmado.-"Aquela doida ainda não se recuperou completamente e decidiu ir até o encontro de suas antigas companheiras. Ela esta querendo se matar!"

"O quê!" Shaka parou por um momento, antes de empurrar Milo e sair correndo até a casa de Virgem. Se Akane ainda estivesse lá, descobriria.

O cavaleiro de escorpião o encarou por um momento, ainda não havia decidido se verificava onde Juliane estava, ou corria atrás de Shaka. Entre uma opção e outra, resolveu ir atrás do cavaleiro de Virgem.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Acha que vamos morrer?" a morena quebrou o silêncio da caminhava, que já durava há tempos.

"Não fale asneiras."- Juliane suspirou.

"Acho que vamos morrer, sim."-disse Camille.-"O que acha?"

"Não sei, não sei nada!"-suspirou nervosa, lançando um olhar irado a amiga, que nem se abalou.-"Só vim junto com você, esperava que tivesse um plano!"

"Desde quando eu que fico com a parte de 'formar planos'? Isso é coisa da Akane!" o silêncio voltou ao falarem o nome da amiga. O que ela estaria fazendo?

"Sem Akane, a gente se vira."-Camile fez um sinal positivo para Juliane, depois uma gota escorreu pela sua cabeça ao encarar o olhar frio dela.-"Ah, da um credito!"

"Vamos, estamos perto do Templo."-falou continuando a caminhar.

"Meus pés doem."-reclamou a morena.-"Por que eu não me controlo?"

"Não te culpo."-comentou Harpia.-"provavelmente haverá uma batalha. Quero evitar que isso ocorra."

"Entendo."-ela apressou o passo e ficou ao lado da amiga.-"Não quero ter que lutar contra Milo outra vez. Acha que poderá convencer lady Perséfone que esta errada?"

"Espero descobrir o que esta errado com ela."-ficou imaginando se Saga havia descoberto que partira. Ficaria magoado?

"Outra coisa me preocupa."-comentou Camile.

"E o que seria?"

"Quando tudo terminar...voltaremos para o submundo com Perséfone...isso se não morrermos nessa empreitada."-suspirou.-"De um jeito ou de outro...não voltaremos a vê-los de novo."

Desta vez Juliane estancou. Não havia pensado nisso! Estar ao lado dele era tão bom que não cogitou a possibilidade de que nunca mais poderiam se ver, não importando como terminasse essa crise. Era seu dever ficar ao lado de Perséfone, para sempre. Como era o dever dele ficar no santuário...Separados.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Shaka entrou na Casa de Virgem como um furação, chamando por Akane e entrando em todos os cômodos, a jovem japonesa apareceu, assustada com a reação dele e curiosa também.

"Graças à deusa, esta aqui."-ele murmurou se aproximando, e parando diante dela.

"Que houve?"-ela indagou desconfiada.

Shaka olhou para trás, quando Milo adentrou a casa de Escorpião e encarou Akane. Ia perguntar para ele se não seria melhor esconder dela que as outras haviam fugido, mas não teve tempo para isso.

"Pelo menos uma resolveu ficar" o cavaleiro de Escorpião murmurou, escorando-se na parede.

A garota olhou para Shaka rapidamente.

"Juliane, Camile!" murmurou, socando a mesa. "Onde elas foram?"

"Juli..." a morena deu tapinhas consoladores nas costas da amiga. "Desencana"

"Quê!"

"Eu te conheço, e conheço essa cara. Olha, não quis te desanimar, mas é algo que temos que encarar, sabe?"

"Eu só... Não tinha pensado nisso ainda."-depois parou.-"Chegamos."

As duas encararam a enorme montanha que tinha em seu topo uma caverna que levava até o templo secreto de Perséfone.

"E agora?"-perguntou Camile.-"Certamente não vamos bater na porta e dizer:oi, voltamos."

"Não."-sorriu diante a piada da amiga.-"Vamos usar a entrada secreta."

"Ah, não..."-gemeu a outra.-"Aquela entrada esta do outro lado...depois de um declive...a gente subir aquilo é tortura!"

"Não quer falar com Perséfone? Então vamos."-caminhando na frente, pegando uma trilha.

"Às vezes me odeio."-resmungou e quando ouviu a amiga rir disse.-"E odeio você também."

"Comece a falar, shaka de Virgem."-Akane perguntou, cruzando os braços e com um olhar inquiridor.-"O que esta havendo afinal?"

Shaka suspirou antes de responder.

"Acredito que sua amiga, Camile...tenha ido por contra própria atrás de Perséfone."

"O QUE?"-ficou alarmada.-"Isso é suicídio!"

"Pois é." Shaka a encarou. "Fique calma e vamos decidir o que fazer."

"Como assim ficar calma!" Akane olhou para Milo. "E a Juliane, cadê!"

"Desculpe, não sou o Saga." Respondeu ele, divertido.

"Não é o momento para piadinhas sem graça, Milo!"-advertiu Shaka, nem um pouco contente.-"Vamos ver se sua amiga ainda esta no Santuário."

"Vou com vocês."-ela decidiu e Shaka percebeu que seria inútil contraria-la.

Ao saírem da Casa de Virgem viram os demais Cavaleiros que se dirigiam ao Salão do Mestre e a reunião com Atena.

"Ei, estão indo pelo caminho errado."-brincou Aldebaran com seu peculiar bom humor.

"Depois nos encontramos."-diz Milo.-"Temos que ir até a Casa de Gemeos."

"Mas o Saga esta em reunião lá em cima.'-confirma Mu de Áries.

"Vamos para ver minha amiga."-corta Akane, já andando na frente.

"Ah, ela também não esta la."-avisa Touro.-"Eu a vi saindo para dar uma volta com aquela morena, a...como era o nome dela?"

"Camile?"-pergunta milo.

"Essa mesma."-confirma aldebaran.

"Droga!"-akane olha aflita para os cavaleiros.-"As duas foram ate o templo."

"Bem..." Shaka suspirou, mas não pode terminar de falar.

"Racionalidade ou impulso?" perguntou Milo, estalando os dedos e encarando Akane.

"Como é!"

"Eu perguntei se quer agir pela racionalidade ou pelo impulso, oras." Repetiu o cavaleiro, calmamente.

"Isso não é hora de propostas idiotas, Milo!" repreendeu Shaka, mas a garota parecia ter aceito o que o cavaleiro havia dito, e pensava o que seguir.

"Quer ir atrás delas?"-perguntou akane ao cavaleiro de Escorpião.

"Agora mesmo."-confirmou Milo.

"Então vamos."

"Ei!"-alertou Mu.-"Temos uma reunião com Atena. Não pode sair assim."

"Ele não pode. Mas eu sim.'-avisou Akane, caminhando determinada.

"Milo, vá e avise Atena do que houve...e a Saga também."-pediu shaka.

"Mas..."-tentou protestar.

"Agora. Esperaremos por você."-e caminhou ate Akane.-"Irei com você."-diz Shaka aparecendo ao lado da jovem.-"Não posso permitir que saia assim."

Akane não diminuiu o passo, e o encarou.

"Não pedi que me acompanhasse."

"Mas eu quero."

"Então que fique claro: não te obriguei a nada." a garota cruzou os braços e encostou-se na parede, enquanto olhava Milo subir as escadas apressadamente, indo avisar Atena.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Então..." Camile apontou o caminho. "Só de pensar nos cavaleiros negros, tenho calafrios, mas se insiste em ir por aqui..."

"Não estou insistindo, mas acontece que este é o único caminho." Cortou Juliane, voltando a andar.

"Ahm... Então Juli..." Camile olhou para os lados, cautelosamente "Não gosto desse lugar, não gosto mesmo."

"Então se apresse." murmurou a outra, afastando um galho de seu caminho.-"Shhh...se abaixe."

Imediatamente se esconderam a tempo de evitar que uma pessoa a vissem, a mulher de cabelos azuis e armadura negra olha ao redor, como se pressentisse algo, depois continua a andar.

"Era a Esteno."-diz Camile.-"Por que esta usando a passagem secreta para entrar?"

"Talvez não queira que saibam que saiu."

"Há?"

"Começo a suspeitar que ela sabe exatamente o que houve com lady Perséfone."

"E o que faremos?"

"Vamos esperar. Dar uma boa distancia entre ela e nos. Depois entraremos."-decidiu Juliane sentando no chão.

"Fazer o que?"-Camile concordou.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

No santuário, Miro chegava no templo do Mestre, onde já estava reunidos Shion, Kamus, Aioros, Afrodite, shura e Saga. Engoliu em seco, escolhendo as palavras exatas a dizer.

"Onde estão os outros cavaleiros?"-perguntou Atena, impaciente pelo atraso.

"Deveriam estar todos aqui."-diz Shion com severidade.

"Tão vindo e...Shaka não vem."-começou Milo.

"O que disse?"-indaga Shion.-"Atena convocou a todos para uma União Dourada, não podem se atrasar, ou simplesmente dizer que não vem."

"Shaka esta indo com Akane ate o Templo de Perséfone e eu também irei."-respondeu o Cavaleiro de Escorpião.

"O que?"-Atena surpreendeu-se.-"Explique-se."

Milo olhou para Saga e começa a narrar os acontecimentos:

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Akane olhou para Shaka pela quinta vez, e fechou os punhos.

"Qual é o seu problema afinal!"

"Nenhum."-respondeu o cavaleiro sem encara-la.

"Shaka."

"Sim?"

"Se ficar perto de mim lhe causa tanto desconforto..por que insiste em tentar me proteger?"

Ele não respondeu, limitando a ficar calado. Não sabia o que lhe dizer naquele instante.

"Youtoma não é um fantasma em minha vida. Eu o deixei ir ha algum tempo."-disse-lhe, chamando a atenção do cavaleiro.-"Queria que acreditasse nisso."

"ELAS O QUE?"-Saga gritou, não acreditando que Juliane mentira ao dizer que não fugiria mais.

"Fugiram. E eu estou indo logo atrás; Shaka me mandou subir pra avisar vocês" diz o cavaleiro de Escorpião, que em seguida desce as escadas correndo.

Saga olhou para Athena, mas ela murmurou algo como "vá logo" e outro cavaleiro seguiu Miro.

"Mas Athena... A União Douradaou sei lá o quê não pode ser desfeita até tratarmos do assunto!" Shion se desespera.

"A não ser no caso de Athena ou o Mestre a interrompa, não é?" A reencarnação de Athena piscou o olho infantilmente.

"Muito bem..." Milo parou de correr assim que alcançou Shaka e Akane. Os dois pareciam ter brigado, mas como sempre mantinham essa aparência, não estranhou e também não perguntou nada sobre a cara de enterro dos dois. "Podemos ir?"

"Não parece óbvio?" perguntou Shaka, começando a andar com um ritmo acelerado, e na sua frente ia Akane, parando de tempos em tempos para analisar o caminho. Sabia onde as amigas tinham ido, mas tinha receio em estar acompanhada...

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

A morena olhou para Juliane, antes de dar um meio sorriso. Perguntou-se por segundos como teria sido a vida dela, antes de se conhecerem. Apesar de saber um pouco, não sabia detalhes... Odiava ter que admitir que não sabia quase nada.

A garota suspirou pesadamente. Às vezes sentia-se culpada pelo sofrimento dos outros, talvez pelo fato de estar ali sem motivos...

"Já deu?" Camile perguntou pela milésima vez, olhando para os lados. "Bom, pronta ou não eu vou indo." Completou, levantando-se do lugar onde estava e ajeitando as vestes.

"Espere, sua inconseqüente!" Juliane segurou-a pela blusa. "Eu sabia que devíamos ter esperado a Akane..."

"Que diferença isso faz agora?"

"Esquece..."

"To com fome..." reclamou a morena, suspirando.

"Novidade..." Juliane olhou para os lados também.

"Vamos de uma vez."

"Sinto algo estranho no ar."-diz a ruiva olhando ao redor. Camile não entendeu.-"Sente esses cosmos?"

"Cosmos?"-estranhou e depois se concentrou.-'Não são das estrelas, nem daquelas pretensas substitutas."

"Estão perto."-ela avaliou a situação.-"Vou investigar e você não saia daqui."

"Que?"-quase gritou, mas se conteve, depois que a amiga se afastou, olhou para os lados e sentou no chão, abraçando os joelhos.-"Ah...Miro. se arrependimento matasse...e acho que desta vez vai me matar."

"Bem vinda ao lar...Camile."

Uma voz chama a sua atenção. E a ultima coisa que Camile vê é o sorriso de Lamiai antes de perder a consciência.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Juliane caminhava hesitante entre as rochas, mantendo-se oculta. Parou ao ver homens usando armaduras que desconhecia. Notou que tinham cosmos agressivos e isso a deixou mais preocupada e apreensiva, principalmente ao reconhecer entre eles o símbolo do deus da guerra, Ares.

Deu dois passos para trás, chamaria Camile e voltariam ao Santuário imediatamente, as coisas estavam caminhando para um problema maior do que previra. Suas costas no entanto chocaram-se contra o que julgou ser uma muralha, mas ao olhar por sobre o ombro, viu uma armadura que lembrava um tigre e o guerreiro que a usava.

"O que temos aqui? Esta perdida?"

"Quem é você?" Juli perguntou, assustada com aquele homem que aparecera no Templo de Perséfone. Ela não preferia companhia somente de mulheres?

"Sabia que não se responde uma pergunta com outra? Onde está a sua educação...? Seus pais não te deram nenhuma?" e o bersek começa a rir, o que só aumenta a raiva de Juli

"Não ouse falar assim de meus pais... Eles não merecem ser lembrados por esta boca suja!"

"Oh! Agora me senti ofendido!" brincou ele, colocando a mão sobre o peito.

"Ora seu..."

"Não se irrite." Murmurou o rapaz, sorrindo. "O que faz por aqui? Isto não é lugar para ruivinhas brincarem..."

"Fiquem perto, se se perderem aqui não me culpem."-avisou Akane.

Juliane recuou alguns passos a medida que aquele guerreiro se aproximava, não gostou do sorriso malicioso dele e muito menos quando este olhou para o seu busto. Enraivecida, mandou o bom senso para longe e disparou seu cosmo nele, pegando-o desprevenido.

Com um salto ágil, se afastou dele, tentando correr, mas o seu oponente se recuperou e apareceu diante dela, acertando-a violentamente em seu estomago, tirando-o todo o ar.

"Ora, então não é uma turista perdida? A quem serve? Atena? Perséfone?"-ele a ergue pelos cabelos.-'Diga!"

"Vá para o inferno!"

"Ainda não."-ele a joga contra a parede e a pressiona.-"Não antes de...te conhecer melhor. Mulheres temperamentais sempre foram meu ponto fraco."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Onde é esse maldito lugar?" perguntou Milo, que já havia se perdido novamente. Se o pedissem para voltar ao Santuário, não tinha noção de como faria.

"Fique calado." Murmurou Shaka, prestando atenção no lugar onde estavam, e encarando Akane, que continuava andando à frente dos dois.

"Saga?"-Milo parou de andar ao perceber que Saga parara também e olhava para um ponto qualquer do vale.

Akane também parou de andar e olhava na mesma direção que Saga.

"Julie?"-ela indagou.-"Era o cosmo dela?"

Sem responder, Saga corre na direção que sentira o Cosmo.

"Por quê não me esperaram?" reclama Akane, correndo atrás do cavaleiro de Gêmeos e sendo seguida por Shaka.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Acha que alguém ia querer algo com você? Mas o que está fazendo no Santuário de Perséfone?" Juli pergunta, fingindo que não está sendo pressionada contra a parede.

"Onde aquela idiota se meteu?" ouviu uma voz chamar.

"Muito bem..." Bersek encarou Juliane por mais alguns segundos, e voltou-se para onde tinha ouvido a voz. "Tenho visitantes... Mas primeiro..."

"O que?" A garota estreitou os olhos para ele. Sentiu aquele cosmo que se aproximava... Saga! Não pode evitar um sorriso, que se desfez ao sentir os lábios do estranho cavaleiro pressionando os seus. Empurrou-o com toda força que conseguiu, e deslizou pela parede.

"Ali!" a voz de Saga soou pelo lugar, e a ruiva voltou-se para onde ela vinha. "Você está bem!" perguntou ele, correndo até a garota e ignorando completamente Bersek, que havia acabado de se levantar.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Camile abriu os olhos lentamente, e sentiu a cabeça pesar. Segurou-a com as mãos antes de tentar esfregar o rosto, mas suas mãos estavam devidamente amarradas. Não só as mãos, como os pés também, e o pilar em que estava não era nada fraco.

"Ta legal... Dessa vez eu morri." Murmurou, suspirando.

"Ainda não..." a voz de Lamiai fez-se ouvir, e ela pode ver no canto escuro do cômodo as sombras dela se movendo.

"Se não morri, estou no purgatório. Demônio feito você na terra é que não fica!"

Continua...


	11. Capítulo 11

AS SETE ESTRELAS 

By: Four Evil Stars. (CaHh Kinomoto, Juliane.chan, Akane Kittsune e Petit Ange)

**CAPÍTULO 11:**

"Deveria dobrar a língua antes de falar dessa maneira comigo."-diz Lamiai, erguendo o rosto de Camile.-"Ou acabara tendo-a arrancada."

"Alguém já lhe falou do seu problema de mau hálito?"-continuou desdenhando.

"Vai morrer."-Lamiai ergue as garras, mas uma mão forte a reteve.-"Que? Erinia?"

"Ainda não, Lamiai."-disse com frieza, soltando-a em seguida.-"Vou interroga-la, avise lady Perséfone sobre a volta de Ninfa."

Lamiai resmungou alguma coisa e se afastou, deixando-a a sós. E Camile não sabia se ainda se sentia segura.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ele a feriu?"-perguntou Saga, agora olhando para o Berserk e analisando-o. Este apenas sorriu e não demonstrava medo algum.

"Seu namorado? E um cavaleiro de Atena?"-provocou.-"Acho que devo me apresentar. Sou Yahel de Tigre branco. Berserk do Grande Ares."

"Não perguntei seu nome. Não costumo perguntar os nomes de quem irei matar."-fala Saga com frieza assustadora.

"Não machuquei sua namorada. Se bem que...ela tem lábios muito doces."-sorriu sarcasticamente.

"Como ousa... Se tocar ela mais uma vez..." Saga parecia a encarnação da fúria, reparou Akane, que havia chegado junto com Shaka após o cavaleiro. Ele era bem rápido quando se tratava de Harpia

"Ora seu... Vou matá-lo e depois fazer o que eu quiser com a ruiva... e com a outra também"

"Duvido que sobreviva para me enfrentar." Shaka diz com sinceridade "E se por algum milagre, derrotar Saga, eu serei seu próximo adversário"

"Juli" lembrou a ex-estrela, ignorando a briga de machos "Onde está Camile?"

"Ahn!" Juliane se voltou para a amiga e por instantes lembrou-se do que estava indo fazer. "É mesmo! Ela ficou aqui perto me esperando!"

"Onde?" continuou Akane.

"Não sinto a presença dela por perto..." foi a vez de Milo chegar. "Tem certeza?"

"Vamos rápido..." a ruiva levantou-se e encarou Saga por instantes. Não sabia se ia ou ficava...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Então..." Erinia olhou bem para Camile. "Pode começar a falar, pois não pretendo deixa-la sair deste lugar com o mesmo rosto bonitinho com que entrou."

"Outra invejosa. Se Zeus deixou a forma de vocês passar do ponto, reclame com ele e não desconte em mim."

"Eu sempre gostei de seu bom humor. Sempre quebrava a tensão de viver aqui, nas sombras."-comentou Tessa, ajeitando os cabelos loiros.-"Por que traiu Perséfone?"

"Olha, Tessa. Pode não parecer, mas não traímos Perséfone!"-começou Camile.

"Se unir aos inimigos não seria um sinal de traição?"-ironizou.

"Então não veja pelo meu lado. Acha que a Julie a trairia? Ela esta com Perséfone desde menina. Tem verdadeira adoração por ela!"e a encarou.-"Tem algo errado por aqui e você também sente, pois não é burra! Se eu estiver errada, então me enganei sobre você."

Tessa ponderou sobre as palavras de Camile.

"E se fossemos traidoras, eu apareceria aqui?"-continuou.

Tessa encarou Camile por mais um instante.

"Onde está querendo chegar? Seja específica!"

"Mais do que já fui? Francamente... Você já entendeu o que está havendo, só está pensando se eu falaria a verdade."

"Você nunca foi alguém em quem eu depositaria confiança..."

"Já falei para não ver pelo meu lado, se prefere assim." Camile olhou para as sombras novamente. Os olhos de Lamiai ainda estavam ali... "Saia daqui, cobra maldita!"

"Ousada demais..." uma pequena rajada de energia atravessou o lugar, e a morena apenas fechou os olhos, sentindo algumas partes de seu corpo serem cortadas.

"Realmente, deveria ter acabado com você faz tempo " Lamiai esnoba Camile após ter à acertado "Vou acabar com essa daqui. Tessa, vai andando pra ver se acha outras"

"Desde quando recebo ordens suas?" Tessa reclama "Vá você, e eu cuido dela!"

A ex-estrela dá uma risadinha "Sempre achei que só os homens brigavam por mim..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Enquanto isso, Os Cavaleiros e as duas estrelas que encaravam Yahel sentem que não estavam mais sozinhos. Vários soldados de Ares aparecem e os cercam.

"Acho que esta na hora de me livrar do incomodo que são vocês, cavaleiros. Não devem interferir agora que meu senhor esta tão próximo da vitória."

"Vitória? Mas então..." De repente, Juliane percebeu "Então era você! Você estava controlando Lady Cora! Ares arquitetou tudo! Seus..." A guerreira não tem palavras para descrever o ódio que sente. "Saga, saia da frente. Eu vou acabar com ele com as minhas próprias mãos!"

"Que seja" Ariadne viu nos olhos de Juli a teimosia incontestável "Vou procurar por Camile e aproveito para me vingar dessa tal nova Ariadne. Aproveito para chutar o traseiro de Tessa e Lamiai."

"Vou com você" Shaka falou.

"Sabia que ia dizer isso"

"Eu também vou!" Milo interveio, passando à frente dos dois.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Saga olhou para Yahel, e em seguida para Juliane. A ruiva estava sem sua Sapuris... E de alguma forma lhe parecia desgastada demais para enfrentar ou homem como ele.

"Juli..." ele passou à frente dela, e empurrou-a gentilmente para trás. "Desculpe, mas não posso deixa-la fazer isso de braços cruzados.

A ruiva estava pronta para reclamar, quando ele a encarou docemente. Ela simplesmente suspirou antes de cruzar os braços e voltar o rosto para o outro lado.

"Faça como quiser." Resmungou, com um leve sorriso.

"Estou pronto para você, Yahel!"-avisou o cavaleiro, elevando seu poderoso Cosmos e encarando os homens que os cercavam.

"Matem ele."-ordenou nem um pouco intimidado.

Saga apenas ergue as mãos, exibe um sorriso sarcástico e...

"OUTRA DIMENSAO!"

Os soldados que seguiam Yahel são sugados pelo vórtice criado pelo Cosmos de Saga de Gêmeos, e mandados para destino incerto. O Berserk de Ares olha estupefato a cena, não imaginava que ele fosse assim tão forte. A Estrela de Perséfone ficou boquiaberta, e lembrou da vez em que lutaram de lados opostos. Naquele dia, se ele realmente quisesse, poderia te-la destruído com aquele golpe.

"Agora, Yahel."-Saga o encara, claramente disposto a acabar com ele.-"O que reservo a você, será pior que minha Outra Dimensão."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Pra que lado?"-perguntou Milo impaciente seguindo Shaka e Akane. Estava tendo um péssimo pressentimento e temia por Camile.

"Lá, aquele monte."-indicou a japonesa.-"Lá fica o Templo de Perséfone. Ele fica nas entranhas da Terra, cercado por labirintos, armadilhas e caminhos que levam ao Submundo de Hades."

"Lindo..."-ironizou o cavaleiro de Escorpião.

-"Suas ironias são lindas, cavaleiro... Que tal calar a boca agora? Não sabe que estamos em um sério momento?"-diz irritada Akane.

"Milo, vamos seguindo sem maiores complicações."

"Hunf!"-falar era fácil. Mas não conseguia parar de se preocupar com Camile. E se aconteceu alguma coisa grave com ela? E se ele não estivesse lá para ajuda-la? Só de pensar naquilo sentia-se mau-humorado e preocupado.

"Escuta, falta muito para chegarmos?"

"Não muito... Só precisamos atravessas mais esse pouco caminho."-ela diz, respirando profundamente.

"Vamos depressa!"-Milo diz, atravessando os dois.-"Pode estar acontecendo alguma coisa com Camile!"

"Ela é forte. Agüentara um pouco sem você."

"Muito bem..." Milo parou em um local onde o caminho se dividia em dois. "Pra que lado?" Olhou para Akane, curioso.

A garota cruzou os braços e suspirou por um instante. Encarou os dois caminhos atentamente, antes de abrir os olhos e olhar para Shaka.

"Direita."

"Mas eu sinto a energia dela vindo da esquerda." O cavaleiro de escorpião olhou para o lado que pretendia seguir. "Tem certeza?"

"Pra lá não tem nada, Milo." A garota começou a caminhar para a direita, calmamente, sendo seguida por Shaka.

"Ei... Esperem!" ele olhou para os dois. "Vou por aqui. Se acharem Camile... Cuidem dela por mim!"

"Espere! Não vá por ai!"-Gritou Akane, momentos antes que uma porta fosse acionada e trancasse Milo, separando-os.

"MILO!"-chamou Shaka.-"Afaste-se, vou derrubar a porta."

"E alertar todo mundo?"-gritou Milo do outro lado.-'Não se preocupe, vou por esse caminho. A gente se encontra."

"Tome cuidado."-alertou Akane.-"Esse corredor tem muitas armadilhas."

"Pode deixar."-disse o Cavaleiro.-"Terei cuida...Aaaaaaiiiiiii!"

"Milo?"

"Bati a cabeça...esta um breu aqui!"

Shaka e Akane se entreolharam e balançaram as cabeças em desaprovação.

"Ele já era."-disse a garota se afastando.

"Já lhe ocorreu usar seu cosmo ao menos para iluminar o caminho?"-perguntou Shaka irônico.

Após um breve silencio...

"Claro que sim."-respondeu o outro.-"To indo. Cuidem da Camile se a encontrarem!"

Shaka balançou a cabeça e orou a Buda que protegesse o amigo. Ele iria precisar.

"E acho eu não faria isso?" A garota acelerou o passo, deixando o cavaleiro para trás e notando que o loiro continuava atrás dela. Por um instante pensou porque ele não havia seguido com Milo... Mas deixou isso de lado para voltar sua atenção para o caminho novamente.

"Escuta... eu sei que não é momento de perguntar isso, mas..." Akane pergunta enquanto caminhava pelo corredor escuro, iluminado pelo cosmo dela e de Shaka "Mas por quê você me seguiu? Foi por quê achava mais seguro andar comigo?"

"De maneira alguma." ele riu. "É porque acho mais seguro eu estar com você"

A garota fechou os punhos por instantes, ato reparado pelo cavaleiro, que apenas balançou a cabeça e continuou a caminhar atrás dela. Aqueles corredores pareciam não ter fim, a cada passo que davam, parecia que teria mais cem para andar.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ora, Camile. Não fique com esta corda toda." Olha com desprezo para Lamiai "Pode ficar com esta coisa. Tenho assuntos mais importantes"

"Já que insiste..."

"Não me tratem como se eu fosse um objeto! E não importa quem ficar, eu vou acabar com ela!"

"Ora, ora, estamos corajosas com pernas cortadas!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mas que droga! Onde ela está?" Milo pensa, enquanto corria pelo corredor, iluminado pela luz do seu cosmo, procurando pela ex-estrela pela qual tinha se apaixonado...

Milo caminhava pelo extenso corredor e imaginava como alguém como Camile, que parecia tão vivaz, poderia ter morado ali.

Camile.

Seus pensamentos voltaram-se para ela mais uma vez. Como poderia ser tão burra em ter fugido para as garras do inimigo, mesmo depois de tudo o que houve entre eles?

Sentiu que pisou em algo, ao ouvir o som de uma provável armadilha. O chão aos seus pés começou a ruir. Milo correu o mais que pode, evitando de cair em uma fenda que parecia não ter fundo.

"Aposto que ali é o Submundo."-pensou olhando para o precipício.-"Como estará Shaka? E Saga?"

E voltou a caminhar, desta vez com mais cautela.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Não esta fácil demais andar por aqui?"-Shaka perguntou a Akane, observando o local onde estavam.

"E quem disse que era fácil?"-provocou Akane, apontando para uma luz adiante.

Chegaram e encontraram um grande salão de mármore branco, as paredes ricamente adornadas com cenas de lendas e mitos antigos. Diante deles, varias portas.

"O fato é que conheço esse lugar como a palma de minha mão, e não acionamos nenhuma armadilha."-a garota disse com confiança, se dirigindo a uma das portas e colocando a mão sobre a maçaneta, Shaka cerra o cenho com se percebesse algo errado.-"Eu mesma coloquei algumas dessas armadilha e..."

"AKANE!"-Shaka moveu-se a velocidade da luz, pegando a jovem pela cintura e jogando seus corpos ao chão, instantes antes que milhares de setas atravessassem a porta, impedindo que a atingissem.

Ficaram em silencio, no chão, abraçados. Akane olhava para o lugar onde estava antes, e poderia estar morta naquele instante, se não fosse por Shaka.

"Acho que mudaram algumas coisas, depois que você saiu."-disse-lhe, quase num sussurro, encarando os olhos dela.

"É o que parece." Respondeu-lhe.

Seu corpo parecia saber antes de sua mente o que aconteceria. Foi lentamente se aproximando do rosto de Shaka, enquanto este também fazia o mesmo. Um pouco antes de tocar os lábios dele, fechou os olhos, para aproveitar melhor. O seu coração disparava, a respiração estava ofegante e entreabriu os lábios.

Shaka sabia que ali não era o melhor lugar e hora para aquilo, mas não podia mais tentar manter-se imune à atração que sentia por Akane. Ela estava ali, em seus braços, sentindo o gosto de sua boca, sua língua explorando-a...foi preciso uma enorme força de vontade para poder se afastar de seus lábios, e encarar a garota que ainda mantinha os olhos fechados.

"Akane..."-ele a chamou, e ela abriu os olhos encarando-o.-"Eu...eu..."

"Você me beijou!"-ela murmurou.

"Era algo que queria fazer há algum tempo."-afastou-se dela, sentando no chão passou a mão pelos cabelos loiros, como se quisesse encontrar controle.-"Perdoe-me, eu..."

Akane tocou em seu queixo, direcionando o rosto dele para que a encarasse.

"Eu gostei."-e o beijou de novo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"É hora de cortar algumas Ex-estrelas..." Lamiai brinca com Camile "Você sofrerá tanto... Mas não morrerá. Isso não demais?"

"Sabia que você era um demônio..." uma gota apareceu no rosto de Camile. "Mas não pense que serei derrotada tão facilmente!"

Lamiai olhou para a garota novamente e aproximou as mãos de seu rosto.

"Você disse que eu tinha inveja de você... Acho que não é bem isso. Apenas acho que garotas com este rosto... Não devem viver... Não no meu mundo"

"No seu 'mundo'? Escuta, você é um demônio, demônios não tem mundo." A morena suspirou e tentou retirar as mãos dela de seu rosto, em vão. Observou-a ergue-la, na intenção de soca-la... Mas nunca chegou a sentir o soco.

Abriu os olhos esmeralda lentamente, e não pode evitar um sorriso ao ver Milo segurando a mão da estrela maligna.

"Milo!"-disse-lhe o nome aliviada.

"Ei, Lamiai. Acho que temos um assunto pendente."-Milo diz a Estrela com um sorriso debochado, antes de atingir um soco no estomago dela e lança-la longe.

Milo se abaixou com a intenção de ver como Camile estava, mas não teve tempo para isso, sentiu o cosmos de Lamiai se intensificar, mostrando sua raiva.

"Pagará caro por sua imprudência e arrogância, cavaleiro."-a Estrela sorriu, passando a língua no ferimento de sua boca e no seu sangue.-"Minha senhora já sabe que estão aqui. Logo...morrerão."

E dizendo isso, aumentou seu Cosmos, pronta para lutar.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Esteno."-a voz de Perséfone chama a sua serva.-"Há intrusos nas imediações e em meu Templo."

"Sim. Eu os senti a pouco, senhora."-respondeu Gorgona, ajoelhada diante de sua deusa.-"Mas Erinia e Equidna foram enviadas para cuidarem dos intrusos do lado de fora. Lamiai e eu cuidaremos dos que se atreverão a invadir seu solo sagrado."

"Não irá sozinha."-diz uma voz masculina, grave e poderosa.

As mulheres observam o suntuoso séqüito formado por cinco guerreiros em armaduras que lembravam animais, predadores, e diante deles, em uma magnífica armadura vermelho sangue e dourado, um belo homem de longos cabelos negros, mas um olhar dourado e sorriso carregados de maldade.

"Ares, deus da Guerra...o que o traz ao meu Templo?"-perguntou a deusa curiosa.

"Ora. Não somos amigos, Perséfone?"-perguntou com amabilidade.-"Foi a impressão que tive depois de sua ultima visita ao Olimpo."

"Sim...Acho que...nós somos..."-a deusa toca a cabeça, como se houvesse confusão dentro de seu ser.-"É meu aliado sim."

"Aliados. Contra a deusa que nos causou tanto dissabores."-o deus da Guerra caminha até Perséfone e pega em sua mão.-"Juntos temos forças para sobrepujar a filha rebelde de Zeus...terei a vingança por todas as humilhações que sofri...e você poderá vingar a morte de seu amado esposo, Hades."

"Hades..."-lágrimas amargas inundaram os olhos da deusa.-"Atena pagará por ato tão vil!"

"E começaremos...matando os tolos cavaleiros que ousaram vir até aqui."-o ardiloso deus da Guerra sorri e com um gesto, seus soldados se retiram.-"Meus Berserks os caçarão e trarão suas cabeças para nós."

De cabeça baixa, Esteno sorri.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Saga e Yahel lutavam ferozmente. O Berserk do deus da guerra media forças com o Cavaleiro de Atena. Causando ao redor terríveis explosões pelo choque de seus cosmos. Juliane saltava para se desviar de uma descarga de energia ou outra, mas não queria se afastar do local e da luta.

A luta começava logo a decidir um lado, Yahel recuava sendo levado pelo poder de Saga. Precisava agir logo ou seria derrotado.

"Você é forte, admito."-diz Yahel com deboche.-"Mas eu sou mais ainda."

"Hunf...não me faça rir, idiota."

Yahel sorriu.

"Os tolos expõem seus pontos fracos aos inimigos...como você o fez."

"Do que esta falando?"-Saga seguiu o olhar de Yahel que pousava em Juliane.-"Não ouse."

"Por quê não?" Yahel sorriu sarcasticamente. "GARRA DO TIGRE BRANCO" o Berseker joga o golpe na direção de Juliane, fazendo Saga ir atrás dela.

"Juli!" grita o cavaleiro, mas...

"GARRA DO TIGRE BRANCO" um outro golpe é lançado contra ele! O outro, não atinge Juliane, por ser falso. Com Saga no chão, o Berseker vai novamente em direção à ex-estrela...

"É esse o poder do cavaleiro que está com você? Se eu não estivesse tão compenetrado em você, até o mataria."

"Antes, terá que me matar!"-responde prontamente a estrela. Yahel lhe dá um chute no rosto, com muita força, fazendo-a cair violentamente contra o chão.

"Quieta, menina traidora."-ele diz, friamente.-"Mais uma palavra e eu mando você para o seikishiki."

Juliane limpa o sangue que escorria dos lábios, e lhe dá um sorriso desafiador.

"Fracote!"

O Berserk a olha com fúria, já tencionando agarrar seu pescoço com uma das mãos, mas...

"Eu o avisei...se a tocasse de novo, eu o mataria."

Yahel olha incrédulo o cavaleiro se erguer, como se nada o tivesse atingindo, o cosmo inflamado e o olhar carregado pela vontade de elimina-lo.

"Impossível..."-murmurou.-"Meu golpe deveria ser fatal!"

"É preciso mais do que isso para matar um Cavaleiro de ouro."-respondeu Saga com um sorriso sarcástico.-"Vamos encerrar isso, agora."

"Yahel!"-uma voz faz com que todos olham em um ponto alto, onde um homem com uma armadura que lembrava um lobo negro apareceu.-"É melhor destruir esse cavaleiro de ouro, ou o Grande Ares o castigara!"

"Asior!"

Um leve tremor em sua voz mostrava que o Berserk que ali chegara era um inimigo a ser temido.

"Yahel-kun, eu realmente acho que você deveria acabar com o cavaleiro. Eu cuidarei da ex-estrela, apesar dela não ser o meu tipo." Suspirou o Berserk."Você sabe que é meu tipo, não é?" Depois de derrotarmos eles, me encontra lá fora!"

"Claro que não, seu gay!" Yahel estava obviamente atemorizado.

"Ah, não fala assim que ofende! Malvado!"

Perguntam-se por que nem Saga nem Juliane atacaram? Os dois estavam planejando algo, mas quando viram essa cena, suas mentes ficaram brancas de choque...

"Tá. Quer um presente? Fica com o cavaleiro! Eu sou H-E-T-E-R-O, pego a mulher."

De repente, os olhos de Asior começam a brilhar:

"Sério? Muito obrigada, queridinho!"

"Está com medo, Yahel?" Saga perguntou, recuperando a postura.

"Claro que não. Mas pelo menos ele não vai ficar pegando no meu pé mais tarde. GARRAS DO TIGRE BRANCO!" e lança o ataque contra Juli, que cai desprevenida.

"JULI!"

"Ah não, cavaleirinho!" diz Asior, se aproximando de Saga "Você é meu!"

Saga olhou aquele 'homem'. Não parecia nem metade do "homem apavorante" que Yahel dissera anteriormente. A armadura com o formato de um lobo negro faziam os longos cabelos loiros de Asior se destacassem, bem como os olhos azuis celestes, evidenciados pela maquiagem que usava...maquiagem?

"Quem...É você?"-ele perguntou, hesitante.

"Asior."-ele dá um sorrisinho.-"E você, minha 'vítima'."

"Vítima!"-uma gota imensa apareceu no canto da cabeça de Saga.-"Ora, seu..."

"Ai fofo, pare com isso. Vamos fazer uma lutinha?"

"Lutinha!"-Saga estava estarrecido. Onde havia se metido dessa vez!

"Prefere uma lutinha pacífica ou mais violenta? Você que sabe, meu benzinho!"-ele dá outro sorrisinho.

"O QUE PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO!"-Juliane grita de repente, quebrando o clima afrodisíaco que se formava.

"Quietinha aí, mocréia! Eu estou conversando com o bofe."

"Bofe!"-desta vez, uma mega gota apareceu no canto da cabeça do cavaleiro de Gêmeos.

"Onde paramos, fofo?"-voltou-se para ele de novo.

"Quieto, seu imbecil!"

"Ai, não sabia que gostava disso! Não acha que esse tipo de coisa dói um pouco, amoreco?"-ele diz, malicioso.

"Pare com isso, sua bicha!"-grita ele.

"Ui! Adivinhona!"-sua voz, então, ficou séria e grave.-"Agora chega, querido. Lutamos ou 'lutamos'?"

"Lutaremos agora, idiota!"-brada Saga, irritado.

"AAAAAIIII! EU SABIA QUE VOCÊ IA QUERER!"-ele grita com uma voz fina, pulando de felicidade.

Juliane desvia de um golpe de Yahel, segurando o braço dele, mas de olho na "luta" perto dela. Yahel a acerta novamente, segurando-a contra uma parede de pedra, e sorrindo.

"Sabe, apesar da aparência nem um pouco confiável Asior é um oponente a ser temido."-e aspira o pescoço dela.-"Seu namorado já era."

"Yahel...você é nojento."-ela diz sorrindo, antes de acerta-lo com uma potente joelhada entre suas pernas, depois se vira para Asior e Saga.-"Saga o que esta esperando? Acabe logo com esse...esse...traveco!"

"TRAVECO?"-Asior fica vermelho de raiva.-"Quem é traveco? Eu sou uma quase mulher!"

gota na cabeça de Juliane e Saga

"Você é um...um..."

"Olha o que você vai dizer."

"Ainda bem que ninguém do Santuário esta aqui."-Saga suspira.

"Queridinha, acha mesmo que um homem lindo desse precisa de uma magrela como você?"-Asior provoca.

"Magrela?"

"Do que esta falando seu lunático?"-Saga tem um mal pressentimento.

"Estou falando que alguém maravilhoso como você, cavaleiro..." chega perto dele "Não precisa de uma magrela daquelas!" diz, apertando a bunda (!) de Saga...

"O QUE VOCÊ PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO!" disseram Saga – este pulando para longe do Bersecker pervertido – e Juli, em tom uníssono.

"Beijando ele!" Diz, se aproximando de Gêmeos e o beijando.

Saga congelou ao mesmo tempo em que Juli gritou:

"SOLTA ELE, SEU GAY!"-Juliane grita alto, fazendo todos olharem para ela.

"JULI!"-Saga gritou ao ver o rapaz levantando-se.

"Sua vadia!"-tenta dar um chute na ex-estrela, mas esta se desvia e ele acerta a parede, rachando-a.

"Calma, bofe, a coisa aqui é com a gente."-o 'homem' se coloca na frente dele.

"Saia da minha frente, moça da purpurina!"-ele grita, apreensivo.

"Ui! A fofa sabe falar grosso!"-dá um sorrisinho.-"É assim que eu gosto."

"JULIANE!"-o cavaleiro estava a beira de um ataque de nervos.

"Você vai ver, sua imbecil! Espere mais um pouco, daqui a pouco veremos se você me deixou impotente!"-Yahel fala, irritado.

"Não se aproxime, asqueroso!"-brada a moça, também irritada, assumindo posição de defesa.

"Hum, eu gosto disso. Vão ser horas e tanto."-com um toque de malícia na voz, ele vai se aproximando.

"SAIA DAQUI!"-Juliane lança um ataque sobre ele, que desvia.

Yahel avançou com facilidade, e logo estava segurando as mãos da ruiva. Sorriu maldosamente ao prensar as pernas da mesma, tomando cuidado para não cometer o mesmo erro de antes.

"Parada." -Murmurou ele, aos ouvidos da garota. – "Depois que te mostrar o quão bom eu posso ser, não terá mais utilidade."

"Você fala demais, e faz de menos." - Juliane suspirou, antes de cerrar os dentes e bater a cabeça contra a de Yahel. Sabia que aquilo ia doer, mas não tanto. Tentou andar para o lado, mas cambaleou e teve que se apoiar em uma rocha.

"Juli!" –Saga gritou, empurrando Asior para o lado e correndo na direção da garota.

"Volte aqui!" – gritou ele, suspirando. – "Aquela garota é pior que parasita! Agarra-se em qualquer um que passa!"

Asior aparece com uma velocidade incrível diante de Saga e dispara uma poderosa energia que o lança bem longe. O cavaleiro de Gêmeos se surpreende com a força do Berserk.

"Ainda não acabei com você, queridinho."-e sorriu num misto de maldade e insanidade.-"Yahel, me faz um favor? Leva essa vadia daqui que esta atrapalhando minha luta com o bofe?"

"Claro."-sorriu pronto para pegar a jovem estrela, mas recuou a mão rapidamente, evitando que um cosmo a atingisse. Mas uma força invisível o joga longe.

"Se der mais um passo...terei que mata-lo."-uma voz serena se anunciou.

"Nós teremos que mata-lo."-outro concordou.

"Quem?"-Yahel olha para os dois homens recém-chegados.

"Aioros de Sagitario."

"Mu de Áries."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Miro se defendia dos ataques de Lamiai, que parecia mais forte movida pela raiva, forte...mas ainda sim, não era párea para um Cavaleiro de Ouro. Ferida e cansada, Camile apenas observava. Súbito, ela percebeu a presença de mais alguém, nitidamente agressivo, pronto a atacar o Cavaleiro de Escorpião. Miro da um golpe em Lamiai que é jogada longe, mas que cai em pé com agilidade felina. Ela para e sorri, vendo o novo personagem daquela trama se manifestar, atacando o cavaleiro distraído com ela.

Movida pelo instinto de proteger Miro, Camile salta, jogando-se contra o grego e evitando o golpe fatídico, mas não evitando que se ferisse um pouco mais.

"Que? Camile!"Miro levantou-se, preocupado com ela, depois olhou com ódio para o novo oponente.-"Quem é você, cretino?"

"Cuidado."-o agressor se manifesta.-"Deve falar com mais respeito com seu superior."

"Superior?"-ele da um sorriso sarcástico.-"Não me faça rir. Quem é você?"

"Sou Ascalaphos de Griphon."-um homem de cabelos azuis, olhos do mesmo tom, usando uma armadura azul e prateada que lembrava a criatura lendária da qual era o guerreiro.

Miro olhou bem para ele e...

"Asca o que?"

"Ascalaphos!"-disse o outro ofendido.

"Cara...que nome ridículo!"-Miro não agüentou e começou a rir.

"Miro...estamos numa luta."-Camile o lembrou.

"O que esta acontecendo aqui?"-uma voz feminina e autoritária chama a atenção de todos.-"Não sei o que esta havendo. Estou super perdida aqui...mas o que esta havendo?"

"Yakumo?"-Camile fita a Estrela de Equidna, que parecia bem nervosa.

Continua...

Akane: Viva! Finalmente um capítulo novo! \o\

Petit: Sim! E com personagens novos/o/

Cahh: Isso não vai dar certo! U.u

Akane: Asior-kun! .

Asior: to tão feliz! Principalmente por ter conhecido um certo cava...

De repente...Um cosmo poderoso e furioso faz os quatro olharem para trás. Juliane estava furiosa mesmo.

Asior: Oi? ""

Cahh empurra Petit e Akane para frente..: Vocês enfrentam a fera.

Akane: Ainda zangada pelo beijo?

Julie: Grrrrr...

Petit: Acho que sim.

Julie: GRRRRRRRR!

Akane e Petit se entreolham: Glup!

Será que elas sobreviverão?


	12. Capítulo 12

AS SETE ESTRELAS 

By: Four Evil Stars. (CaHh Kinomoto, Juliane.chan, Akane Kittsune e Petit Ange)

**CAPÍTULO 12:**

Dentro do Templo de Perséfone.

"O que significa isso?"-Yakumo pergunta novamente, estreitando o olhar e encarando o cavaleiro de Escorpião e o Berserk.-"Respondam!"

"É o que eu estou tentando dizer há tempos, Yakumo!"-responde Camile nervosa também.-"Estão manipulando nossa deusa!"

"O que disse?"

Yakumo se surpreende, e aproveitando o momento de confusão Ascalaphos ataca com seu cosmos a Estrela de Quimera, mas ela salta. Miro revida, tentando acertar um soco em Griphon, que se esquiva.

"Vamos lutar, Cavaleiro."-ele responde rindo.-"E o farei pagar por zombar de meu nome."

"Pode ser...mas que seu nome é ridículo, ele é!"

"Um nome é apenas uma simples representação."

"Não seja por isso, você também é feio. O nome só dá mais ênfase..." – Miro riu, fazendo o Bersek se irritar ainda mais.

Yakumo olhou para Camile, e aproximou-se da mesma cautelosamente. Abaixou-se ao lado dela, que ainda tinha os pés amarrados, e soltou-a. A morena encarou a estrela, estranhando a atitude da mesma.

"Fique quieta ou te prendo de novo." – A garota quis rir dela, mas não podia, ou talvez simplesmente não tivesse condições de fazer aquilo no momento. Mas guardaria uma nota mental para rir de Quimera depois.

Miro olhou para ambas de soslaio, e apontou a saída.

"Você é um idiota, se pensa que vamos sair e deixá-lo aqui." – Camile olhou para Griphon e sorriu. – "Acerta um soco no Galápagos aí!"

"Ascalaphos!" – gritou o Berserk – "É Ascalaphos!" – completou, fechando os punhos e avançando em Miro novamente.

"Tudo bem, Escala!" Miro ficou na posição para lançar seu golpe, Antares. "Prefere a morte ou a loucura?"

"Nenhuma das duas, é claro! Você que terá a morte, cavaleiro!" O Berseker sorri, diante de sua vitória antecipada..

"Não, você tem que escolher enquanto eu dôo os golpes! São quatorze, para pensar e o último, como na constelação de Escorpião, é a decisão!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Akane e Shaka experimentavam uma nova e estimulante sensação com aquele beijo, era algo que ambos ansiavam desde que se conheceram, mas que faziam questão de tentar esconder. Mas não mais.

No entanto, uma batalha estava sendo travada naquele momento.

"Akane."-Shaka a afastou gentilmente, e a jovem compreendeu o que ele queria dizer com o olhar.-"Não é o momento apropriado."

"Eu sei."-ela se afastou.

"Quando tudo isso terminar."-Shaka começou a falar se aproximando dela.-"Queria que continuássemos a nos ver."

"Eu também."-sorriu emocionada.-"Queria que tivéssemos nos encontrado em outra situação."

"O fato de servirmos deusas tão opostas uma a outra não nos impede de nada, Akane."

Então alguém bateu palmas, fazendo com que se virassem.

"Atena deixa seus cavaleiros à vontade demais. Acham que tem tempo para namoricos?"-uma voz zombou.-"Mas confesso que fiquei...enojado com tanta demonstração de amor, que decidi que os enviarei juntos para a morte."

"Quem?"-Akane encarou o homem de armadura escarlate e branca, cabelos prateados e olhos vermelhos, que emanava um poderoso cosmo.

"Phobos, o medo."-respondeu Shaka, colocando-se entre o deus e Akane.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Do lado de fora...

"Parece que o reforço dos cavaleiros chegou."-comenta Yahel de Tigre Branco entre os dentes.-"Vamos embora, Asior."

"Aiiii...quer ir embora com tantos bofes lindos aqui!"-dizia indignado.-"Você é um chato, Yahel!"

Uma gota rolou nas cabeças de todos presentes.

"Vamos logo, seu tolo idiota!"-e saiu.

"Afff...tudo bem. Sei quando estou em desvantagem!"-Asior pisca para Saga.-"A gente termina nossa conversinha depois, lindo!"-e salta, desaparecendo.

"Eu...pego aquele transexual!"-falava uma certa Harpia indignada, sendo segurada pelo braço por um Saga envergonhado.

"Isso foi ridículo!" – continuou a ruiva. – "Aquela bicha asquerosa... Argh!"

Saga tentava inutilmente acalmá-la, tentando lembrá-la de que precisavam ser rápidos... Os outros ainda as esperavam.

"-Eu não acho que essa é uma boa hora para ficar irritada..." – murmurou. – "Vamos rápido"

"-Feh!" – resmungou ela, passando em frente à Saga e correndo pelo caminho. A hora que pegasse o maldito Berserk, seria o fim do mesmo. Era questão de tempo para que isso acontecesse.

Aioros e Mu ficaram em silêncio, não entendendo nada. Aioros fez questão de tentar perguntar alguma coisa, mas pelo olhar de Saga desistiu.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Esteno caminhava pelos corredores do Templo, sentia as batalhas que acontecia e sorria. Os planos de Ares estavam em andamento e os seus também. Em breve deixaria de ser a simples guardiã de uma deusa tola e serviria ao deus da guerra, promovendo batalhas que tanto ansiava em travar.

"Acho que deve explicações, Esteno de Górgona."

"Tessa de Erinia."-ela sorri, virando-se para a loira que a encarava com uma expressão sombria.-"Que explicações quer ouvir?"

"A verdade, traidora!"-vociferou.

"A verdade tem vários significados. A minha...estou cansada de servir Perséfone."

"Está...cansada?"-repetiu incrédula.-"Traiu nossa deusa e começou uma guerra porque está cansada? É o ser mais egoísta que eu já conheci, Esteno!"

"E você...a mais tola."-Esteno eleva seu Cosmos.-"Está na hora de sair do meu caminho!"

"Prepare-se, Est...ARGH!"-Tessa cai, ao receber um golpe covarde pelas costas.

"Lady Enio."-diz Esteno com tédio.

"Se refira à lady Enio com respeito, mulher."-respondeu o homem, cujos traços e cabelos negros denotavam sua origem indígena norte americana, ele acompanhava a mulher com a armadura branca e lilás, de longos cabelos esverdeados, que passavam por Tessa caída, nem sequer dirigindo o olhar.-"E o mestre não quer atrasos."

"Perdão. Não queria ofender a deusa da guerra desta maneira."-curvou-se.

"Está perdoada."-diz Enio, encarando Esteno com seus olhos escarlates.-"Mudanças de planos. Meu lorde não esperava que Atena fosse ao Olimpo conferenciar com Zeus a respeito dos últimos acontecimentos. Todos os nossos aliados devem se reunir para o ataque iminente. BlackHawk, livre-se da Estrela caída."

"Sim."-respondeu o Berserk.

"Venha Esteno."-chamou Enio.

Esteno dá os ombros e a segue, ignorando o destino da antiga companheira.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Você fala demais, cavaleiro!" – Ascalaphos murmura, acertando um chute no mesmo. Observou atentamente Miro colidir contra um pilar, fazendo com que a construção tremesse por instantes. – "Como eu pensei... Fala muito, faz pouco."

Então ele se curvou sentindo uma dor aguda e olhou para um minúsculo furo em sua armadura.

"Quando ele me acertou?"-o berserk perguntava a si mesmo incrédulo.

"Tem mais de onde veio esse."-disse Miro com um sorriso sarcástico.-"AGULHA ESCARLATE!"

Ascalaphos era atingindo novamente, no estômago e a dor era imensa, sentia como se alguém houvesse colocado metal derretido em suas veias, queimando seu corpo inteiro. Havia subestimado seu oponente, um erro grave.

"Está pronto, Ascala?"-provocou Miro.-"Estou realmente interessado em saber quantas agulhas serão necessárias para que você comece a enlouquecer de dor!"

Então, Miro sentiu um cosmo poderoso momentos antes da parede ao seu lado ser destruída por uma explosão. O choque o jogou longe, mas o cavaleiro de ouro caiu com graça felina, se posicionando em defesa e encarando o novo inimigo que acabara de chegar.

"Decepcionante, Ascalaphos. Não consegue destruir um simples cavaleiro de ouro?"-perguntou o homem com uma armadura negra e verde escura, que lembrava um dragão, ele possuía cabelos dourados e olhos vermelhos como sangue.

"Mestre Deimos."-o berserk se ajoelhou.-"Perdoe-me."

"Deimos?"-Camile disse o nome assustada.-"Acaso ele é..."

"O terror encarnado."-concluiu Yakumo séria.-"Agora estou entendendo tudo."

"Ótimo! Então me explique que tô confusa!"-pediu a morena.

"É uma conspiração. Vocês estão usando minha deusa para atacar Atena, não é?"-a estrela de Quimera estava furiosa.-"Maldito!"

"Hunf."-Deimos olhou com desprezo para as mulheres e ergue a mão reunindo sua cosmo energia.-"Meu lorde ordenou que as estrelas que não se unissem a ele fosse destruídas. Aparentemente vocês duas não estão aprovando os desejos de Ares, o deus da Guerra."

"Ei! Não se refira as damas assim na minha presença."-avisou Miro.-"Além do mais, se você ousar machucar a minha garota eu arranco todos os membros do seu corpo!"

Camile arregalou os olhos diante da inesperada declaração. Extremamente machista em sua opinião, mas ficou emocionada.

"Então eliminarei você primeiro, cavaleiro."-Deimos diz com um sorriso debochado.

"Feh! Você e quem mais, Deimos? O Aspargos ai?"-debochou.

"Maldito! Farei com que pague por zombar assim do meu nome!"-berrou o Berserk.

Tudo foi rápido demais, Deimos lançou seu Cosmo contra o Cavaleiro de Escorpião, que saltou para impedir que fosse acertado. Em seguida o deus do terror ataca Yakumo e Camile. Mas a estrela de Quimera também se move com grande velocidade, tirando Camile e ela do campo de ataque.

Em seguida, Ascalaphos ataca as jovens, mas recebe um soco no maxilar de Yakumo após se esquivar do seu golpe, seguido por um chute em seu estomago. Milo lançava sucessivos ataques contra Deimos, que se desviava deles rindo das tentativas de acertá-lo. Mas o sorriso desaparece quando sua pele de seu rosto é arranhada por uma das agulhas escarlates de Miro.

"Interessante."-Deimos tocava a face ferida.-"É o primeiro em milênios a realizar o feito de conseguir me arranhar."

"Tudo isso?"-ironizou o cavaleiro.-"Então passou da hora de receber a maior surra de sua vida!"

"Realmente, gosto de seu senso de humor."-falou Deimos reunindo seu cosmo.-"TERROR SUPREMO!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Phobos, o deus do medo."

Shaka mantinha os olhos fechados, se preparando no momento para lutar. Apenas desejava que Akane não estivesse ali, mas pela presença de espírito dela, sabia que não adiantaria pedir que seguisse em frente, deixando-o para lutar.

"E você é o lendário Shaka de Virgem. O mortal cujo poder pode se rivalizar com os deuses."-comentou o deus.

"Hunf! Sabe quem sou, então sabe que me enfrentar significaria sua destruição."

"A sua arrogância também é lendária."-Phobos coloca o elmo e se prepara para lutar.-"Mas apesar de tudo, dos títulos que sustenta, ainda é um mortal. E como todos os mortais, é fraco!"

"Me julga um mero ser humano?"

"Sim. Todos os homens são fracos, pois se rendem aos seus mais obscuros medos. Isso os tornam frágeis como crianças."-e ri.-"Já vi homens poderosos chorarem como bebês quando se deparam com seus maiores temores."

Akane da um passo para frente, para atacar, mas Shaka a impede colocando seu braço diante dela.

"Akane...afaste-se, por favor."-pediu.

"Somos dois. Podemos derrotá-lo facilmente."

"Ele é o medo encarnado, Akane."-explicou.-"Não é um inimigo a ser subestimado."

"Medo encarnado?"

Phobos sorriu ao ouvir o comentário. Um sorriso carregado de maldade. Seus olhos vermelhos pareciam brilhar como brasas, acompanhando seu cosmo.

"Qual será o maior medo que o homem mais próximo de Deus carrega em sua alma?"-falou erguendo a mão.-"Abra seu coração e me revele seu temor, Shaka de Virgem. PHOBOS IMPERAX!"

Ao contrário do que esperavam, o ataque de Phobos não era físico. Cavaleiro e Estrela maligna foram envolvidos por uma névoa escura, envolvidos por seus profundos temores.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Por aqui."-Harpia guiava os três cavaleiros pelos corredores escuros da templo.-"Estão sentindo isso?"

"Sim."-respondeu Mu.-"Cosmos agressivos e poderosos. A verdadeira face do inimigo está se revelando."

"Ótimo!"-falou Saga.-"Assim enfrentaremos eles e acabamos com isso."

"Esperem."-pediu Aioros olhando por um corredor.-"Sinto dois cosmos vindo daqui. E um deles está fraco."

"Que?"-eles param e observam Aioros.

"Vão adiante."-pediu Aioros.-"Vou ver o que se trata."-e correu pelo túnel.

"Aioros."-chamou Mu.

"Deixe-o, Mu."-diz Saga.-"Aioros sabe se cuidar muito bem sozinho. Temos que encontrar os demais e nos reunir contra o tal inimigo."

"Sim."-o ariano concordou, seguindo Juliane e Saga.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aioros após uma breve corrida alcançou seu objetivo. Viu um homem com uma armadura que lembrava um pássaro negro, com Tessa de Erinia, desacordada em seus braços. O Cavaleiro de Sagitário manteve a frieza diante da cena, encarando o provável inimigo, ao mesmo tempo em que era avaliado pelo oponente.

"Deixe-a no chão."-pediu com cautela.

"Certamente."-o Berserk a colocou com cuidado em um canto.-"Não acho certo usar uma mulher desacordada como escudo numa luta. Não seria honrado. Gostaria de ir para outro lugar, onde ela não possa se ferir por algum golpe que possamos dar?"

Aioros o olhou admirado, não esperava isso.

"Sou um guerreiro da tribo cheyenne, e meus ancestrais se envergonhariam se eu agisse de maneira desonrada."-disse o homem.-"Sou BlackHawk, Berserk de Falcão."

"Sou Aioros, Cavaleiro de ouro de Sagitário."-apresentou-se o cavaleiro.

"Será uma honra lutar com você."-disse o berserk retirando da armadura uma espécie de machado.-"Sei que Cavaleiros de Atena não usam armas, mas você é o cavaleiro que usa um arco e flecha. Alguma objeção se eu usar meu machado de guerra?"

"Nenhuma."

"Então. Lutaremos."

Ambos se encaravam, seus cosmos se inflamando.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Phobos olhava para a sua névoa negra, certo que seus oponentes estavam entregues ao desespero de seus mais profundos medos. Foi com assombro que viu uma luz dourada emanar de dentro de sua névoa, dissipando-a. Shaka apareceu, brilhando com a intensidade de um sol, amparando Akane em um de seus braços.

Ele permanecia sereno, mas a Estrela tinha lágrimas em seus olhos, após encarar seu maior medo.

"Como?"-o deus não estava acreditando.-"Não foi atingindo pelo meu golpe?"

"Há muito aprendi a controlar minhas emoções e dúvidas, deus do medo."-ele solta Akane, que cai ajoelhada ao chão.-"Meus temores são tão insignificantes que não me atingem desde que eu era um menino. Mas você causou um grande mal contra minha companheira. Apenas por isso, não terei piedade de você."

"Ousa ameaçar um deus?"

Shaka une as mãos e Deimos recua ao sentir o cosmo do cavaleiro de Virgem ascender a níveis impressionantes, apenas pelo gesto de abrir os olhos.

"TENMA KOUFUKU!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A explosão de cosmo que decorre do golpe de Shaka é sentida em todo o templo, abalando suas estruturas. Enio que estava do lado de fora do templo olha para trás intrigada, Esteno não consegue conter um estremecimento, Lamiai ao seu lado também não esconde seu medo.

Deimos interrompe a luta ao sentir que seu irmão precisava de sua ajuda, ele desaparece diante do olhar de Miro, Camile e Yakumo. Reaparecendo ao lado de Phobos, que estava sucumbindo ao poder de Shaka. Ele toca no ombro do irmão, desaparecendo em seguida. Ascalaphos aproveita a confusão e foge.

"Covarde!"-gritava Camille.

"Deixe-o Camile, logo teremos revanche."-diz Miro e então ele se surpreende com a Estrela pulando em seu pescoço, fazendo-o perder o equilíbrio e cair ao chão.-"Ow!"

"Então eu sou sua garota?"-ela perguntou maliciosa.

"Ah...isso? Bem...Não sei, você é muito teimosa! Está me dando dores de cabeça contínuos, acho que ficarei grisalho antes do tempo com você."-levou um tapa no braço dela.-"Estou brincando."

Ficam se fitando, e Camile se aproxima de seus lábios.

"Ah, por favor."-diz Yakumo quebrando o clima.-"Procurem um quarto, tá?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Do lado de fora do templo, Deimos reaparece com Phobos. Ferido e tonto pelo ataque de Shaka de Virgem, mas mesmo assim não escapou da provocação de sua irmã.

"Que vergonha, Phobos. Precisou que seu irmão mais jovem salvasse sua vida?"

"Cale-se Enio!"-rosnou encarando-a.-"Eu me vingarei do cavaleiro!"

"Calem-se vocês."-uma voz se fez presente e todos se ajoelharam diante do seu dono.-"Não quero meus filhos brigando entre si."

"Desculpe, meu senhor."-falou Enio.-"Pai."

"Lorde Ares."-Perséfone estava ao seu lado.-"Me fez ver quem eram realmente fiéis a mim. As Estrelas que se uniram a Atena serão punidas!"

"Tudo a seu tempo, minha cara senhora."-ele pega em sua mão.-"Agora irá satisfazer meu desejo vendo o que enfrentaremos para vingar Hades?"

"Sim!"-respondeu determinada.-"Eu farei o que me pede."

Ares sorri triunfante e eles partem em seguida.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aioros e BlackHawk ainda se encaravam, nenhum deles dava o primeiro indício de que iria atacar primeiro. Ignoraram até a explosão de cosmo de Shaka, concentrando-se apenas um no outro. Então, ouvindo o chamado de seus mestres o Berserk abaixa as armas.

"Nosso combate terá que ser em outra ocasião."-disse-lhe dando as costas a Aioros.

"Espere, BlackHawk!"

"A mulher precisa de cuidados."-avisou.-"Minha senhora Enio não controla a sua força."

Aioros hesitou um instante se deveria deixar BlackHawk partir sem responder algumas perguntas, mas ele estava certo em relação a uma coisa. Tessa precisava de cuidados, sentia isso em seu cosmo, cada vez mais enfraquecido, pelo ataque covarde que recebera pelas costas.

Averiguou os ferimentos que ela possuía, retirando seu elmo e o peitoral de sua armadura, para facilitar que ela respirasse. Prendeu a própria respiração ao ver o quanto ela era linda. Balançou a cabeça se recriminando. Não era o momento para aquilo.

Usando seu cosmo, procurou sanar seus ferimentos. E apesar dela ainda estar desacordada, respirava melhor. Com cuidado a pegou em seus braços e caminhou para fora dali, a procura de seus amigos.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shaka ajudava Akane a se levantar. Mas ela recusou a ajuda, evitando olha-lo.

"Akane, o que... ?"

"Estou bem."-respondeu rapidamente, se pondo em pé.-"Não estamos sozinhos."

Vindos pelo corredor Saga, Mu e Juliane se juntaram a eles. Após rápidas explicações, trataram de procurar por Miro e os demais. No caminho o encontraram acompanhado pelas Estrelas de Quimera e Ninfa. Logo também se uniram a eles Aioros com Tessa desacordada em seus braços. Yakumo correu para ver o estado de sua amiga.

"E agora?"-perguntou Miro.

"Voltaremos ao Santuário."-determinou Saga.-"Atena e todos devem saber que os inimigos são Perséfone e Ares."

"Isso significa que uma guerra é inevitável."-lamentou Mu de Áries.

"Quer dizer que...se lutarmos com Perséfone será pra valer."-concluiu Miro.-"Ela está aliada a Ares agora."

"Sim."-Saga encarou o olhar de Juliane, que desviou ressentida.-"Ela é inimiga de Atena agora."

"Não diga idiotices!"-bradou Yakumo.-"Lady Perséfone jamais se aliaria a alguém como o deus da guerra! Me recuso a aceitar isso!"

"Acalme-se, por favor."-pedia Mu.

"Não pedi sua opinião."-rebateu Yakumo.-"Harpia, diga alguma coisa!"

Juliane pegou Tessa em seu colo e sem olhar para os cavaleiros ou para as companheiras disse.

"Ficaremos no Santuário até que nossos ferimentos sejam sanados, como pediu Atena antes."-depois olhou para Saga.-"Depois partiremos atrás de nossa deusa. Como suas Estrelas é nosso dever salvá-la, mesmo ao custo de nossas vidas. Não podemos esquecer isso. Nunca!"

Camile e Akane evitaram olhar para Shaka e Miro e concordaram.

"E no momento que levantarem suas mãos contra Perséfone, Cavaleiros."-disse a ruiva para Saga.-"Esqueceremos tudo o que houve entre nós, e seremos inimigos."

Desta vez as amigas dela a encaravam. Estaria falando serio? Pelo olhar dela, sim.

Continua...


	13. Capítulo 13

AS SETE ESTRELAS 

**By: Four Evil Stars. (CaHh Kinomoto, Juliane.chan, Akane Kittsune e Petit Ange)**

**CAPÍTULO 13:**

Santuário...dia seguinte.

Reunidos no Grande Salão do Mestre, estavam Atena, Shion, os doze cavaleiros de ouro, os cavaleiros de bronze e duas convidadas inusitadas. Akane de Ariadne e Yakumo de Quimera.

Após contarem os últimos acontecimentos, houve um breve silêncio quebrado pela voz irritada de Máscara da Morte.

"Vocês foram ridículos! Se eu estivesse lá, teria mandado todos pro outro mundo com apenas um dedo!"

"Talvez sim, se o inimigo não fosse o deus da Guerra."-disse Shaka em tom conciliador.-"Além do agravante de ter Perséfone como aliada agora."

"E daí? O que ela tem?"-Máscara ainda dizia.-"Duas megeras como guerreiras que a traíram. Grande coisa!"

"Como deusa do mundo dos mortos, ela pode reviver qualquer guerreiro. Incluindo os espectros que já serviram seu imperador Hades."-respondeu Akane, contendo a vontade de esganar o cavaleiro de Câncer pelo tom debochado ao se referir a sua deusa.-"Não estranhe, Cavaleiro de Câncer...se aparecer na sua porta os 108 espectros."

"Acredito que era isso que Ares queria."-diz Atena.-"Um exército poderoso. De guerreiros que já morreram durante todos esses séculos."

"Então... Ainda acha que fizemos errado?" - Milo pergunta, sarcástico.

"Sim. Ainda acho! Deveriam ter acabado com eles."

"Se seu intelecto inferior não está pronto pra computar a maldita informação que acabou de ser dada a você, então fique calado!" - fala uma irritada Yakumo.

"Eu nem sei por que estas duas estão aqui! São servas de nossos inimigos, pelo o que me consta."

"Cavaleiro de Câncer."-Shion tenta acalmar os ânimos.

"Ninguém pediu sua opinião."-retruca Yakumo a Câncer.

"Garota, vou te ensinar a respeitar quem lhe é superior em poder!"-Máscara concentra seu cosmo na ponta de seu dedo. Yakumo se posiciona para contra atacar.

"Não faça isso."-alertou Mu, colocando a mão sobre o ombro de Máscara da Morte e com a voz firme.

"Ou o que?"-instiga o outro.

"Ou terei que usar de força com você, para acabar com esta discussão inútil!"-responde Áries.

Máscara da Morte iria responder algo, mas Saori fez um sinal para ele calar-se.

"Mas... Se Ares realmente reviveu todos os guerreiros poderosos que morreram nesse século... Não é só o número que me assusta... E o seu poder...?"-Shion desvia o assunto para o problema que enfrentariam.

"É um exército poderosíssimo, que não podemos subestimar." - Saori suspira.

"Voltamos à estaca zero... O que fazer?" - Akane suspira, com um meio sorriso, os braços cruzados.

"Não sei." Athena suspirou "Gostaria de evitar isso, mas parece ser impossível."

"Alguma sugestão?"-Seiya manifestou-se,perguntando aos cavaleiros presentes.

"Acho que devemos esperar um ataque a qualquer momento."-diz Atena.-"Não seremos precipitados em atacar Ares em seu refúgio, isso seria suicídio. Vamos aguardar o primeiro movimento deles."

"Concordo."-diz Shion.

"Shion, organize a segurança do Santuário para o caso de um ataque."-ordena Saori.

"Sim."

"Estive no Olimpo enquanto vocês lutavam aqui. Os deuses apesar de saberem da trama de Ares preferem não intervir."-Saori suspira.-"Como bem se lembram, devido as nossas últimas batalhas, não somos bem vistos pelos demais deuses. Zeus diz que só dirá algo a respeito depois de refletir sobre os acontecimentos."

"O que pretendem fazer, Estrelas?"-foi a vez de Ikki falar.

"Devido aos acontecimentos, achamos prudente esperar que Tessa se recupere de seus ferimentos."-respondeu Akane.-"Depois partiremos."

"Partirão?"-Shaka surpreende-se.

"Foi decisão de Harpia. E nós a nomeamos nossa líder nesta crise."-respondeu Yakumo séria.-"Voltaremos ao templo para nos organizarmos."

"Aquele lugar está abandonado."-diz Saga.

"Mas é a nossa casa."-responde Yakumo.

"Quando a guerra estourar, certamente verão Perséfone como inimiga. Neste momento, teremos que protegê-la de vocês se necessário."-respondeu Akane, evitando fitar Shaka.-"Vamos atrás de Perséfone para fazê-la recuperar a razão."

"Tem idéia de que isso pode significar suas mortes?"-pergunta Atena preocupada.

"Estamos cientes disso."-e sorri confiante.-"Seus cavaleiros não fariam o mesmo por você, Atena? É o nosso dever."

"Entendo."-Saori se levanta.-"Podem se retirar."

Os cavaleiros concordaram, ainda discutindo o que acontecia. Miro se aproximou de Yakumo e Akane que permaneciam paradas no mesmo lugar.

"Aliás," -Miro observou. -"Onde está a Camile?"

"Foi buscar nossas armaduras." Yakumo respondeu. "Não há perigo. Mas você não precisa ir até lá-" Não conseguiu dizer a tempo, antes de Miro sair correndo da sala. "Superprotetor!" exclamou.

"Bom, façam o que quiserem." Akane levantou de repente. "Vou tomar um banho."

"Akane."-Saga a chama e a Estrela se detem.-"Onde está...?"

"No quarto que ocupávamos."-respondeu sabendo de quem ele falava.-"Cuidando de Tessa."

Saga agradece com um aceno de cabeça, pretendia ir até ela, não conversaram desde o dia anterior, mas sua tentativa foi frustrada por Shion que o chamou para acertar alguns detalhes da defesa do Santuário.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Hum..."-Tessa gemeu sentindo as costas doloridas ao tentar sentar-se na cama, Juliane a ajudou a sentar.-"Maldito seja quem me acertou a traição."

"Você poderá dar-lhe o troco assim que se recuperar."

"Julie."-Tessa parecia sem graça em dizer algo, suspirou e falou.-"Desculpe ter duvidado da sua lealdade e das meninas...e obrigada por ter me salvado."

"Aceito suas desculpas, mas...não fui eu quem a salvou."

"Hã?"-a loira piscou confusa.-"Quem foi?"

"Aioros de Sagitário."-Tessa abriu a boca para falar, mas calou-se corada.-"E desde ontem ele vem toda hora saber se já acordou, se está bem..."

"O que isso interessa a ele!"-resmungou e gemeu.-"Merda!"

"Não sei. Pergunta para ele quando o vir."-Harpia segurou a vontade de rir, então ficou séria.

"Chega disso. Estou melhor. Não é certo ficarmos aqui mais um dia sequer."-replicou Tessa, temerosa de encontrar Aioros.-"Acho que devemos voltar ao Templo e ver o que podemos fazer."

"O Templo está vazio, até nossas pretensas substitutas partiram, não haverá problemas nisso."-suspirou.-"Camille foi buscar minha armadura, e das outras que ficaram para trás."

"Então, iremos voltar amanhã."-determinou.

"Achei que diria isso, então já avisei as outras que iríamos embora o mais breve possível."

"Como não percebi as verdadeiras traidoras?"-recriminou-se.

"Não fale assim. O que faremos quando voltarmos?"

"Eu não sei...Percebi que você e as outras estão...hã...envolvidas demais com alguns cavaleiros."-falou Tessa.-"Não que isso seja da minha conta, mas..."

"Entendo o que quer dizer."-a ruiva afastou-se da cama e ficou na janela.-"Isso não irá nos atrapalhar em nosso dever."

"Será que não?"-Tessa a olhou, Harpia não respondeu.-"Em que grau está sua relação com o lindo, alto e de olhos azuis? A Camile é ótima pra fofocar."

"Eu o amo."-respondeu sem hesitar, Tessa não escondeu o espanto.

"Não deveria."

"Eu sei."

"Quando tudo terminar e se sobrevivermos, voltaremos pro Submundo com lady Perséfone. Não o verá mais."-continuou Tessa.-"Será doloroso."

"Eu sei."-respondeu com um suspiro.-"Vou providenciar sua refeição. Deite e descanse. Avisarei Atena da nossa partida."

Juliane saiu do quarto, antes que Tessa dissesse algo mais. Não estava aborrecida com as palavras dela, sabia que eram verdadeiras. Encostou a cabeça na porta do quarto, fechando os olhos.

Seria doloroso, mas ia falar com ele.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Ai...isso pesa..."-Camille subia uma das inclinações que levava ao Santuário, usando sua armadura e carregando nas costas as das amigas.-"Ainda bem que Yakumo e Erínia vieram com as delas. Só de carregar estas duas...aiii...minha coluna..."

"Como você sobreviveu ao seu treinamento assim?"-Camille viu Milo encostando numa rocha, com um sorriso zombeteiro.

"Isso! Fica rindo da minha desgraça."-ela solta as amarras que prendiam as armaduras ao seu corpo e as deixa cair ao chão.-"Eu não agüento mais! Quero água!"

"Por que não me esperou para ir com você ao templo de Perséfone? E se algum dos inimigos aparecesse?"

"Quem te nomeou meu guarda-costas?"-irritou-se.-"Isto é algo que não era da competência de um cavaleiro de Atena."

"Notei que suas amigas e você...estão mais frias."

"Milo, podemos conversar depois?"

"Não. Quero que conversemos agora!"-notou uma leve irritação em sua voz.

"Ótimo!"-Camile suspirou e jogou uma das armaduras para ele.-"Me ajude a carregar isso e no Santuário conversaremos."

"Dá pra ser agora?"

"Milo."-ela suspira.-"Ouviu Harpia ontem."

"Sim. E daí?"

"Daí?"-ela coloca a armadura que segurava no chão novamente.-"Ainda pergunta?"

"Camille, ontem tomei uma decisão. Não vou deixar você fugir de novo."-falou aproximando-se dela.-"Mas vou respeitar sua decisão final."

"Eu..."-parou de falar quando Milo tocou seu rosto.

"Porque eu pretendo te buscar onde quer que você esteja no Hades e te trazer para ficar comigo. E sua lady terá que aceitar, ou vamos descombinar."

"O que eu fiz pra te merecer?"-ela o beija.-"Agora, pega estas armaduras e me siga."-saiu andando deixando Milo parado e confuso.

"Não foi o que eu planejei fazer depois do beijo."-resmungou pegando as armaduras.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Akane naquele momento estava no lugar que mais lhe dava paz. O jardim das Saras Gêmeas. Não sabia se deveria estar ali, mas ficar perto dele era o que seu coração desejava.

"Não achei que a veria."-falou Shaka aparecendo de repente atrás dela.

"Shaka!"-assustou-se.-"Não queria invadir seu jardim."

"É bem vinda aqui."

"Eu queria me despedir daqui. De seu jardim."

"Despedir?"-perguntou com uma calma que estava longe de sentir com aquelas palavras.

"Partiremos amanhã. Acho que quando nos vermos, será em ..."

"Não precisa dizer mais nada."-Shaka aproximou-se de uma das árvores do seu jardim e tocou seu tronco.-"Parece inevitável que o destino queira que fiquemos em lados opostos."

"O destino pode ser cruel."-disse fitando uma flor do jardim.

"Principalmente por ter me feito sentir coisas que julguei não sentir mais."-Akane o fitou.-"O desejo de proteger e amar uma mulher."

"Shaka...eu..."-Akane torcia as mãos com nervosismo, respirou fundo.-"Eu estou ...e não deveria..."

"Você me ama?"-ele perguntou como se adivinhasse seus pensamentos. Tocou em seu rosto, abrindo os olhos e fitando-a com intensidade.-"Assim como eu a amo?"

"Sim."-respondeu em um sussurro.

Não foi preciso dizer mais nada, se beijaram. Shaka a envolveu em seus braços de maneira possessiva. E assim que o beijo cessou, ele a guiou para dentro de sua casa...para seus aposentos. Aquele dia e aquela noite era somente deles, e não seriam importunados enquanto se amassem.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Cavaleiro de Áries."-Mu parou de caminhar ao ouvir que o chamavam, surpreso constatou que era Yakumo.-"Gostaria de lhe falar."

"Claro."

"Obrigada."-disse a estrela.

"Hã?"

"Por ter me defendido dentro do salão. Seu amigo me tirou do sério e quase coloquei tudo a perder também!"-ela parecia sincera ao dizer isso.-"Tessa sempre diz que minha impulsividade me colocaria em apuros."

"Não vejo motivos para brigarmos entre nós, uma vez que temos um inimigo em comum e uma aliança seja necessária."-respondeu o ariano.

"Nossa!"-Yakumo o olhava espantado.

"Que foi?"-Mu olhou para as suas roupas, como se procurasse algo incomum.-"Algo errado?"

"Tem certeza que é um guerreiro?"-ela indagou curiosa.-"Além de ser tão magrinho, não me parece capaz de lutar."

"Magrinho?"

"Não se ofenda, Mu. Mas...você não tem porte de guerreiro."

Mu começou a rir, deixando Yakumo levemente irritada.

"Yakumo, aprendi com meu mestre Shion que a força física não é sinal de superioridade em combate."

"Eu já aprendi que a força é tudo...mas falando assim, você me lembra tanto a Akane e seus discursos!"

"Um exemplo. Você e suas aliadas. Quem as olhasse veria a beleza e feminilidade que exalam, jamais pensariam que seriam guerreiras ferozes e inimigas a serem respeitadas."-comentou sério.

Yakumo ficou corada com o comentário.

"Não subestime alguém pela aparência física. Pode ser um erro fatal."-e ele lhe oferece uma flor que estava próxima, recém colhida.-"Eu jamais a subestimaria, por ser uma mulher e por ser tão bela..."

"Está me cantando?"-Yakumo queria sair correndo dali, mas as pernas não funcionavam.

"Pareço estar fazendo isso?"-Mu aproximou-se mais, os corpos quase se tocando...

"Mestre Mu!"-aparecendo do nada, Kiki os assusta, fazendo-os se separarem.-"Achei o senhor!"

"Kiki!"

"O senhor disse para não me atrasar para o meu treinamento hoje. Mas foi o senhor quem se atrasou!"-repreendeu o garoto.

"Estava..."-pigarreia.-"Conversando com a senhorita Yakumo sobre os últimos acontecimentos, Kiki."

"Conversando? Pareciam que iam se beijar."-comentou o garoto, deixando os adultos envergonhados.

"Preciso ir. Tessa pode precisar de mim."-Yakumo afastou-se rapidamente, evitando olhar para o Cavaleiro de Áries.

Mu suspirou e pensou consigo mesmo, que fora muito precipitado. Mal conhecera a jovem e praticamente já tentara agarrá-la.

"Na próxima vez o senhor consegue beijar a garota, mestre Mu."-Kiki comentou sorrindo, claramente tirando sarro de seu mestre.

"Kiki!"-disse furioso.-"Três voltas em torno do Santuário como aquecimento. Agora!"

"Três voltas!"-o menino estremeceu.-"Mas, mestre Mu..."

"Cinco voltas."

"Mas..."

"Seis voltas...se continuar a me questionar, continuarei aumentando."

Kiki resmungou algo em tibetano e saiu correndo para o aquecimento.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Tessa tentava se levantar da cama. Odiava ficar deitada e se sentindo como uma inútil. Não era da sua natureza ser assim. Uma leve batida na porta chamou sua atenção e achando que era uma de suas aliadas, pediu que entrasse. Engoliu em seco ao ver que era Aioros que entrava no quarto.

"Está se sentindo melhor?"-ele perguntou com gentileza.

"E-estou."-depois se xingou, como podia ficar insegura diante dele.

"Que bom! Pensei que os ferimentos tivessem sido mais graves."

O sorriso espontâneo e sincero dele a deixou sem fôlego. Por que seu coração disparava quando estava diante dele?

"Soube que foi você quem me salvou...obrigada."-disse, evitando olhar diretamente para ele.

"Não precisa agradecer."-ele parecia nervoso também.

Um silêncio constrangedor se instaurou entre eles e foi quebrado ao mesmo tempo por ambos.

"Por que você..."-ela disse.

"Quer alguma coisa..."-ele disse.

Se olharam e depois Aioros fez um sinal para que ela começasse a falar.

"Por que você me salvou? Não era sua inimiga?"

"Depois que conheci suas amigas, não a considero uma inimiga."-respondeu e acrescentou com um sorriso.-"E que espécie de cavaleiro eu seria se a deixasse para trás, ferida?"

"Eu não sei o que pensar."

"Quer alguma coisa para beber? Parecia que queria algo quando cheguei."

"Quero sair desta cama e..."-falou furiosa, mais pelo nervosismo dele estar ali do que pela sua atual situação.

Para seu espanto, Aioros se aproximou, obrigando-a a voltar a deitar.

"Se não descansar, jamais se recuperará plenamente para salvar sua senhora."-disse-lhe e ela foi obrigada a concordar.

"Droga."-resmungou a loira, cruzando os braços.

Aioros observou o rosto emburrado de Tessa e não conseguiu evitar rir.

"Do que está rindo, sua hiena?"

"Fica linda irritada! Parece uma menina que foi contrariada."-as palavras dele a fizeram ficar corada até a raiz dos cabelos.

Dizendo isso afastou-se de Tessa e foi até a porta, abrindo-a no momento em que Yakumo ia bater. A estrela o olhou confusa e curiosa.

"Não deixe sua amiga teimosa sair da cama antes de estar completamente sã."-pediu a Yakumo e depois voltou o olhar para Tessa.-"Quando tudo estiver em paz, Tessa...gostaria de ver um sorriso sincero seu."

Saiu deixando uma Quimera confusa e uma Erínia com o coração disparado.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Ela aproximou-se da Casa de Gêmeos, ficando parada diante do templo. Incerta se deveria entrar ou não. Afinal, ela o evitava desde que retornaram do templo de Perséfone e agora estava ali, para ter uma última conversa e talvez se despedirem.

Nunca pensou que uma despedida pudesse ser tão dolorosa.

"Entra aí, ele tá te esperando."-a voz de Kanon a sobressaltou.

O ex-general marina saia da casa, e estava sorrindo, fazendo um gesto para que ela entrasse.

"Eu tive que convencê-lo a te dar espaço. Estava louco para ir atrás de você."-comentou e depois acrescentou quando Julie passou por ele.-"Estou torcendo por vocês."

Ela olhou espantada para o irmão de Saga e ele acrescentou saindo de lá.

"Ele tá menos irritante desde que te conheceu. Isso é um bom sinal."

Julie entrou na Casa de Gêmeos e mal dera dez passos ele apareceu. Saga estava sem sua armadura, usando roupas mais leves que se resumiam a uma calça e camisa brancas e folgadas. Ficaram em silêncio, se encarando.

"Então?"-ele perguntou primeiro.

"Saga...eu vim aqui para me..."-falou evitando de encará-lo.

Saga não a deixou completar a frase. Tocou em seu rosto, puxando-a pela cintura para perto de si em seguida, beijando seu rosto, olhos e se apossando de sua boca com avassaladora urgência.

Incapaz de resistir, ela o abraçou, retribuindo o beijo e se deixando levar pelo momento. Depois do beijo, com os rostos bem próximos, suas respirações quentes tocando suas peles, ele pediu:

"Não ouse falar em despedidas. Nem que eu tenha que enfrentar todo o Inferno, não vou deixar que saia assim da minha vida tão facilmente."

"Por que tem que dificultar as coisas?"-ela perguntou encarando-o.

"Porque não quero perder você."-disse voltando a beijá-la.

Então um cosmo terrível é sentido por todos no Santuário, fazendo com que Saga e a estrela de Harpia corressem para o lado de fora do templo.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Atena e Shion também foram atraídos para fora do Templo pelo cosmo. Era um cosmo carregado de sentimentos ruins e de ódio...principalmente ódio.

Súbito um raio cortou os céus e atingiu o templo da deusa. A reação instintiva de Shion foi o de proteger sua deusa com seu corpo, mas ela o tranqüilizou com um toque em seu braço. Não era um ataque.

Era um desafio...um desafio dirigido a deusa Atena.

Ela caminhou até o local onde o raio caíra. Os cavaleiros de Bronze, Yakumo, Aioros e Afrodite que estavam mais próximos foram os primeiros a chegarem e espantados viram as palavras em grego arcaico impressos no mármore do chão do templo.

_Ares retornou._

"A guerra começou!"-Atena declarou.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

A cidade de Esparta se encontra na região da Lacônia. Cercada por três maciços montanhosos, Taygetos a oeste, Parnon a leste e Sciritas ao norte, todo o país era parte do Peloponeso.

Conhecida pelo mundo todo por sua história e lendas, em destaque por ter iniciado a Epopéia Homérica, a Guerra de Tróia, quando sua rainha Helena foi levada pelo amante Paris, causando a destruição de seu reino. Ou da luta de Leônidas, rei de Esparta e seus trezentos soldados, contra o poderoso Império Persa por volta de 480 a. C. no contexto das Guerras Médicas entre gregos e persas.

A cidade original foi construída próxima às ruínas de sua gloriosa Cidade-Estado, hoje é uma atração turística e alvo dos estudos de vários historiadores, fascinado por seu passado, onde mito e realidade se mesclavam.

Enquanto a população da moderna Esparta continuava sues afazeres diários, nem sequer desconfiavam que suas vidas tomassem um rumo inesperado, e que sua cidade seria o palco de uma batalha sem precedentes, pelo destino da humanidade. Algo que ficaria eternamente gravado na memória de seus moradores... Eternamente.

Observando, com um sorriso maligno, a atual Esparta e as ruínas da antiga, um ser que exala poder e maldade ergue sua lança e a crava no chão com tamanha força, que o Cosmo ali liberado causa tremor em seus filhos e em seus servos.

Ares, o deus da Guerra havia chegado.

A população de Esparta é tomada de um repentino terror quando a terra começa a estremecer e os céus escurecem como se os deuses houvessem despertado em fúria...estavam certos.

Em total espanto, eles observam um monte se erguer da terra, onde antes era uma planície. E incrustado neste monte, um glorioso templo. Homens de armaduras aparecem, obrigando os moradores a ficarem em suas casas, os que desobedeciam eram sumariamente executados diante dos olhares horrorizados de testemunhas. O caos e o pânico tomavam conta das ruas, a polícia via impotente suas armas não serem de utilidade alguma.

Então, uma voz reverberou pelo ar...causando tremor nos inocentes e controlando pelo medo a confusão instaurada.

"Esparta fique feliz! Seu deus da guerra voltou!"

Continua...


End file.
